The Missing Moon
by Healing Sigma
Summary: Aturan Kerajaan membuat Jin dan Taehyung hidup dengan ketidak tahuan bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar dan kembali dipertemukan Dua Puluh Tahun kemudian sebagai seorang Raja dan 'Calon Bulannya'. Its BTS Fanfic! VxJin or TaexJin also SugaxJimin aka YoonMin! Fanfic pertamaku setelah lima tahun menjadi reader .-.v [Bab X Update! - TAMAT] BONUS BAB - SPIN OFF!
1. Bab I - Kelahiran & Pertemuan

**_Ini fic pertamaku yang mengambil set kerajaan, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan._**

* * *

 **Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Dahulu kala di Era Joseon, melahirkan sepasang anak kembar adalah sebuah kesialan dan kutukan._

"Tidakkah kamu lihat? Selir Ho sudah melahirkan seorang bayi! Seorang putera! Kelak puteranya akan menjadi seorang _Daegun_! Sudah dipastikan ia menjadi _Hee-bin_ sekarang!" ujar sang ayah marah.

Permaisuri diam tak berkutik. Ketika sang ayah yang merupakan seorang Perdana Menteri datang ke kediamannya untuk memberi tahu bahwa Selir Ho sudah melahirkan seorang anak laki - laki, yang tentu mengancam keberadaannya di Istana.

Sesungguhnya ia dan selir Ho sama - sama mengikuti tes pemilihan permaisuri dahulu, dimana selir Ho lah yang dipilih menjadi Ratu namun tiba - tiba wabah penyakit menyebar di Joseon dan termsuk menjangkiti Selir Ho. Berbeda dengan Ratu Kim yang baru saja pulang dari pulau _Tanma_. Ia tak terkena penyakit itu sama sekali hingga pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang menjadi Puteri Mahkota dan sekarang menjadi Ratu atas Joseon. Namun, untuk menghargai Selir Ho, ia diangkat menjadi selir Raja. Satu hal yang harus ia tahu bahwa Raja lebih menyukai Selir Ho dibanding dirinya sehingga Raja lebih sering bermalam di kamar sang Selir dibanding Ratu.

"Aku akan membuat Raja bermalam dikamarmu dan pastikan kau akan melahirkan seorang putera" lalu sang ayah pergi.

Permaisuri menghela nafas lelah, dan memejam matanya sesaat.

Sang ayah menepati janjinya. Raja datang untuk 'menghampirinya', Tapi ia sadar...

Dimata itu, tersirat kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Bahkan suaminya sendiri tak ingin menyentuhnya.

"""

"Heo _sanggeong_. Bagaimana hasilnya?" ujar sang Ratu harap - harap cemas.

"Mama, anda dinyatakan mengandung bayi laki - laki!"

Senyum kebahagiaan terpatri di wajah Ratu Kim

Hal ini juga sama dirasakan oleh sang ayah, dan para rakyat Joseon ketika melihat iring - iringan permaisuri dengan perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar.

Tapi kebahagiaan ini tak berlangsung lama. Selir Ho terpaksa dipindahkan ke Istana yang diluar kerajaan dengan alasan bahwa Selir dan puteranya akan menghambat rahmat 'Matahari' yang akan turun kepada calon 'putera mahkota' ini. Hal ini tentu membuat Raja kesal dan tak pernah lagi singgah ke kediaman istana permaisuri. Hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap menjaga bayinya sehat selalu.

"Lee Seok...artinya bukankah Kesempurnaan? Nama yang bagus" ujar sang Ratu saat Selir Ho datang membawa puteranya atas titah Ratu. Sang anak sendiri yang baru berusia tiga tahun begitu terpukau melihat perut sang Ratu yang besar.

"Kalau boleh hamba tahu, sudah berapakah usia kandungan _mama_?"

"Menuju tujuh bulan"

"Mama, mungkin ada baiknya anda segera memeriksa kandungan anda kembali. Karena, mohon maaf apabila saya lancang ukuran perut mama tampak lebih besar dua kali dari ukuran normal biasa ketika perempuan mengandung"

Kehinangan terjadi beberapa saat ketika suara tawa renyah Lee Seok menyadarkan mereka.

" _Eommoeni_! Adik kecilku baru saja menendang ketika aku mengelus perut mama!" ujar Lee Seok melapor pada ibunya mengundang tawa semua orang yang ada di pendopo itu.

Tetapi didalam hati sang Permaisuri ada banyak hal yang menganggu pikirannya.

"""

"Jadi bagaimana sanggeong? Apa yang terjadi pada kehamilanku?"

"Mama, anda mengandung dua bayi laki - laki"

Pertanda buruk.

"Mama, mau tidak mau kita harus membunuh salah satu diantaranya. Kalau tidak, salah satu diantara mereka akan membawa kesialan"

Permaisuri tersebut menggigit bibirnya kuat - kuat. Ia tak ingin membunuh salah satu diantara puteranya, dan sang Sanggeong tahu akan hal itu. Permaisuri sudah terlalu banyak menderita, ia tak mendapat cinta dari ayah dan suaminya dan sekarang ia harus membunuh salah seorang dari anaknya.

"Mama, bagaimana kalau kita ke Hutan Terlarang dan meminta penglihatan dari salah seorang cenayang disana?"

"Heo sanggoeng, siapkan kuda untuk kita"

Malam itu mereka menuju Hutan Terlarang, kabut dan dingin angin malam tak menyurutkan semangat sang permaisuri untuk menemui cenayang tersebut. Namun ditengah perjalanan salah satu dari bayi itu menendang perut sang Permaisuri membuat kuda permaisuri berhenti sejenak.

"Sanggoeng perutku sakit sekali..." ujar sang Permaisuri membuat pelayan setianya tersebut menuntunnya kebawah dan berbaring disebilah pohon. Tak disangka - sangka mereka melihat seorang perempuan terbujur luka di pohon tersebut

"Sanggoeng! Sepertinya ia habis dijarah perampok disini! Ayo bawa dia ke rumah cenayang itu, ia terlihat kehabisan darah!" ujar sang Permaisuri.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perut anda?"

Dan permaisuri baru menyadari. Bayinya, tak menendang perutnya lagi.

"""

Sesampai disana mereka disambut dengan seorang anak perempuan berumur tujuh tahunan bernama Ara, perempuan yang mereka selamatkan tadi rupanya adalah cenayang yang mereka cari.

"Salah satu bayimu telah menyelamatkanku, mama..." ujar sang cenayang ketika telah selesai diobati, sedangkan Ara memandang perut itu dalam - dalam.

"Ara apa yang kamu lihat...?" ujar sang cenayang.

"Yang satu diberkahi _Matahari_... yang satunya lagi...diberkahi... _Bulan_?" ujar Ara membuat Permaisuri Kim dan Heo Sanggoeng kebingungan.

"Ara adalah salah satu anak yang diberkahi kekuatan yang sama denganku" ujar sang cenayang yang ternyata bernama Yeon Hui tersebut. Lalu giliran Yeon Hui yang memandang kandungan Permaisuri tersebut.

"Yang diberkahi bulan akan menjadi kakak (yang terlahir lebih dulu) namun merelakan _Hak Kesulungan_ nya kepada sang adik. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan lama hidup...yang diberkahi bulan inilah yang menolongku...Dia baik, tulus, dan...mempunyai 'kecantikan' yang sama dengan permaisuri. Begitu ia lahir lambang bulan sabit akan ada di dada sebelah kiri. Sang adik yang diberkahi matahari akan menjadi kakak, lambang matahari bulat penuh di dada sebelah kanannya menandakan kekuasaan dimasanya akan gemilang secerah matahari. Ia mewarisi ketegasan dan kebijaksanaan ayahnya" ujar Yeon Hui kemudian.

"Jadi aku harus..."

"Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya mama... akan ada masa dimana kita membutuhkan 'berkat bulan'" ujar Yeon Hui.

Permaisuri tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Ia kebingungan sekarang dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka pamit pulang meninggalkan Ara yang memandang keduanya yang telah ditelan kabut malam.

" _Ahjumeoni_ , aku merasakan mereka akan membunuh yang terlahir dengan bulan...padahal dia sudah mendapat teman..." ujar Ara

"Teman...?"

"Aku melihat seorang anak tiga tahun pernah menyentuh kakinya ketika ia menendang" ujar Ara.

 _"Eommoeni! Adik kecilku baru saja menendang ketika aku mengelus perut mama!"_

Yeon Hui tersenyum.

 _'Mama...di istana tak ada seorang pun yang melihat keindahan anda... tapi bulan itu... akan menarik segala mata orang kepadanya...termasuk sang raja sendiri...'_

 _"""_

Hari kelahiran pun tiba.

Sesuai dengan prediksi cenayang tersebut. Salah satu bayinya ada yang mendorong bayi yang lain untuk keluar.

Dan bayi yang keluar pertama itu bertanda lahir bulat hitam di dada sebelah kanannya. Lalu bayi yang kelar setelahnya mempunyai tanda lahir bulan sabit didadanya sebelah kiri. Saat ia terlahir ia tidak menangis keras. Seakan - akan ia tahu bahwa keberadaannya tak boleh dilihat oleh orang lain. Ia hanya membuka mata beningnya perlahan dan tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah ibunya.

Sang permaisuri menangis.

"Mungkin ia akan dinamai Jeong... Lee Jeong...karena ia begitu murni dan hangat...Sanggoeng, cepat bawa dia sebelum aku tak kuasa untuk merelakannya pergi.

Sanggoeng pun pergi. Tapi ia tidak menuruti keinginan sang mama untuk membunuh bayinya, ia pergi kerumah Yeon Hui yang berada di hutan terlarang.

"Rawat bayi ini...tapi jangan pernah dekatkan ia ke istana. Ia tak boleh ada disana" ujar Sanggoeng melihat bayi itu terakhir kali dan melakukan penghormatan dan berlalu pergi dengan air mata mengucur.

"Ahjumeoni, bayi ini dinamakan Lee Jeong oleh ibunya" ujar Ara bermain dengan bayi yang ada digendongan Yeon Hui tersebut.

"Ara...kita tak bisa melawan kehendak langit...pada akhirnya ia akan bersama dengan matahari...ia ditakdirkan untuk dekat dengan matahari?"

"Huh...?"

"Bahkan matahari sendiri yang akan menjemput hartanya...mutiaranya...permatanya...Jin...?"

"Jin? Wah baik Jin dan Jeong-"

"Panggil dia Jin, namanya adalah Kim Jin dari sekarang. Tidakkah kamu dengar bahwa ia tak boleh berhubungan dengan istana? Sekarang bawa bayi ini kedalam" ujar Yeon Hui menaruh bayi tersebut kedalam gendongan Ara yang mendumel sendiri dan membawa masuk bayinya tersebut.

 _'Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak berhak memakai marga ibunya'_ batin Yeon Hui

"""

 _20 Tahun Kemudian_

" _Jeonha_ ~! Bagaimana bisa anda menyalahkan kehendak langit! Hujan tidak turun sudah satu bulan dan anda masih tidak ingin mencari seorang permaisuri" ujar salah satu _gosam_ yang melayaninya yaitu Hyun Seung.

"Bagaimana dengan persediaan air kita?" ujar sang Raja masih sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

"Rakyat dan kerajaan masih mempunyai persediaan air selama tiga bulan kedepan, tapi Jeonha-"

"Hyunseung-ah. Lebih baik kau urusi kepentingan rakyatku dibanding dengan sibuk mencari perempuan - perempuan untuk ku jadikan permaisuri karna aku masih sama sekali tidak berminat"

"Tapi, jeonha-"

"JEONHA~! DAEGUN DAN WANGJA DATANG MENGHADAP"

"Suruh mereka masuk!" ujar sang Raja kemudian.

Lalu datanglah kedua orang memberi salam. Yang satu memakai pakaian berburu, dan yang satu lagi membawa bunga _Daisy_ berwarna putih.

"Hyunseung, ini bunga untukmu" ujar yang membawa bunga tadi memberikan kepada Hyungseung dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Eh lalu yang mana untukku?" ujar sang Raja untukku

"Oh untuk Jun _hyungnim_? Tentu saja tidak ada karna bunga ini dari eommoeni khusus dibuat untuk orang - orang yang sekuat tenaga memaksa hyungnim untuk menikah!"

"Yak! Lee Jae!" ujar sang Raja kepada pangeran yang membawa bunga tadiyang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik bungsu diantara mereka bertiga, Lee Jae

"Tidak baik seorang Raja mengumpat kepada adik sendiri, Lee Jun" ujar Lee Seok yang merupakan putra dari selir Ho sekaligus menjadi kakak tertua mereka dengan nada sindiran yang penuh candaan.

"Kalian semua bersekongkol dengan Hyunseung rupanya. Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk menikah mengapa kalian memaksaku untuk menikah. Dan hyungnim juga, sudah ingin pergi berburu lagi? Tinggallah di istana ini lebih lama" ujar sang Raja.

"Aku tidak boleh lama - lama disini. Para menteri akan-"

"Aigoo~~ yang satu tidak laku - laku yang satunya lagi tidak betah di Istana! Mengapa Engkau berikan aku dua hyungnim seperti ini!? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan besar di waktu lalu sehingga- aww! Hyungnim!?" ujar Jae terhenti kala kepalanya terkena lemperan gulungan surat yang berasal dari meja sang Raja.

"Aku bukannya tidak laku hanya pemilih - milih!" ujar sang Raja membela diri.

"Banyak _bunga_ _bermekaran_ di Joseon ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang menyenangkan hatimu?" ujar sebuah suara lembut membuat ketiga namja tampan itu dan yang lain menunduk hormat.

Sang permaisuri tiba di ruangan Raja sambil membawa teh chrysantimun buatannya.

"Eommoeni, mengapa tidak mendengar nasihatku. Eommoeni masih saja merangkai bunga dan membuat teh. Kesehatan anda saat ini tidak baik. Eommoeni harusnya banyak - banyak beristirahat" ujar sang Raja.

"Melihat kalian bertiga akur membuat ibu sudah sehat" ujar sang Ibu tersenyum sambil memandang bunga Daisy putih tersebut.

 _'Jika ia masih hidup...sebesar dan secantik apakah dia...apakah sesuai dengan perkataan Yeon Hui dahulu...?'_

Kesakitannya sekarang ini...timbul karena rasa bersalah karena membunuh puteranya sendiri yang ia tidak ketahui bahwa ia masih hidup.

"""

"""

 _...yang diberkahi bulan inilah yang menolongku..._

Tampak seorang namja tengah mengobati seekor anak Rusa yang rebah di tanah akibat dipanah.

"Aku akan mencabut panahnya sekarang tetapi kamu harus diam supaya Tuan Pemburu itu tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu" ujar pemuda itu khawatir.

 _Dia baik, tulus, dan..._

Rintihan suara anak Rusa itu terdengar begitu lemah dan memprihantikan. Dalam sekali tarik, luka bekas panahan tadi langsung mengucurkan darah begitu banyak. Ia tak punya banyak waktu karena sepertinya ia mendengar jejak kaki. Segera ia mengobati luka Rusa tadi dengan reramuan dan memperbannya dengan merobek _sokgui_ miliknya dan mengikatkannya diluka Rusa tadi. Tak lupa, ia menuliskan sebuah kalimat diatas tanah dan berlalu pergi dengan berlari sekuat tenaganya.

 _Mempunyai 'kecantikan' yang sama dengan permaisuri._

Angin nakal menerbangkan surai emas miliknya ketika ia berlari di hutan belantara membuat kita dapat melihat tubuhnya seputih porselen, matanya yang bening dan bibirnya yang merekah semerah buah ceri. Pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah membuat pakaiannya sangat kontras dengan wajahnya. Ia berlari dengan wajah tegang namun bahagia karena dapat menyelamatkan anak Rusa tadi

Namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama ketika melihat _noona_ dan Bibi angkatnya didepan rumah dengan wajah marah sekaligus khawatir.

"Jin-ah! Kamu berlari ke pinggiran Hutan lagi!" ujar sang Bibi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yeon Hui.

Ya. Pemuda polos yang kita bicarakan tadi tak lain dan tak bukan sang 'Bulan yang terbuang'

"""

Jae kebingungan melihat hyungnimnya yang baru selesai berburu, padahal hari masihlah senja. Biasanya ketika berburu paling cepat hyungnimnya pulang sekitar seminggu kemudian. Ditambah lagi ia membawa anak Rusa yang dibalut pahanya.

"Aku habis menangkap Rusa ini di Hutan Terlarang dan sepertinya 'penunggu' disana tak menyukainya" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut membuat Jae menjadi heboh sendiri.

"Wah! Ternyata cerita tentang Hutan Terlarang bukan isapa jempol belaka. Hyungnim! Kau harus bersyukur dapat pulang dari sana hidup - hidup ku dengar hantu - hantu disana tidak bersahabat! anak Rusa ini juga-"

"Aku berniat memeliharanya"

"Heh?" ujar sang adik bingung yang ditanggapi sang kakak dengan tepukan di bahunya dan berlalu pergi.

 _'Tuan pemburu, begitu banyak kekayaan di Alam ini akan lebih baik jika Tuan merelakan anak Rusa yang terbujur lemah ini'_

Setidaknya kalimat di tanah itu mengunggah senyuman sang pemburu tadi.

"Aku tidak akan 'melepaskanmu' begitu mudah, beraninya dirimu hinggap dipikiranku" ujar Seok kemudian saat menaruh anak Rusa tadi didalam kandang lalu tersenyum lucu kemudian.

"""

"Noona, mengapa _imo_ tidak suka melihatku pergi ke pinggiran Hutan?" ujar Jin ditengah malam melihat sang noona tengah berlatih pedang di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Rumah mereka ini memang terletak di jantung Hutan. Hutan yang mereka diami ini bukan sembarang Hutan, Hutan ini terletak di tengah gunung dan dinamai warga setempat sebagai Hutan Terlarang karena banyaknya orang yang datag kemari dan tak pernah pulang kembali. Banyak mitos yang beredar bahwa kabut tebal disini diselimuti oleh roh - roh gentayangan. Adajuga yang bilang bahwa hewan - hewan disini merupakan hewan keramat.

Tapi tidak bagi Jin. Hutan ini terlampau sangat cantik dan hewan disini sungguh bersahabat, bahkan Jin punya tempat persembunyian khusus. Yaitu di sebuah gua yang tertupi oleh air terjun yang airnya membentuk sebuah kolam yang ketika malam hari memantulkan refleksi bulan. Imo dan noonanya tak tahu akan hal ini.

"Pinggiran hutan sudah sangat dekat dengan desa di kaki gunung. Tak baik jika kita pergi kesana, itu bukanlah dunia kita" ujar sang noona membuat Jin merengut.

"Noona dan Imo sendiri pergi kesana dan pulang kembali dengan selamat, masa aku tidak boleh kesana? Aku sebentar lagi akan menginjak dua puluh tahun! dua puluh tahun!"

"Sekali tidak! Tetap tidak!" ujar sang noona yaitu Ara dengan suara tinggi membuat Jin tersentak kaget dan berlalu pergi.

"Jin! Jin! Kau mau kemana!?" ujar sang noona melihat punggung Ji yang bergetar telah menghilang ditelan kabut malam.

Ara menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu hal ini akan segera terjadi, Jin akan menginjak umur dua puluh tahun tepat saat salju pertama. Ia masih ingat di salju pertama itu, Jin memandang kuda pelayan ibunya yang berlalu pergi. Mata Jin yang masih bayi itu mengeluarkan air mata namun tidak dengan isakan.

"Ahjumeoni...Dia semakin dekat dengan Matahari..."

"""

Jin berlalu pergi dengan air mata mengucur di wajahnya. Ia akan buktikan bahwa dia bisa ke desa tanpa Imo dan noonanya. Dia segera berlari pergi ke pinggiran Hutan dan ketika ia mencapai ke sana ia melihat sebuah desa di kaki gunung sana. Kakinya lecet akibat ia berlari tanpa sendal, bajunya tampak lusuh dan robek dimana - mana akibat terkena cabang ranting dan pohon. Wajahnya penuh luka kecil dan kotor.

Dia sudah tiba disini...

"Joseon...?" ujar Jin takjub melihat pemandangan disini. Dan tiba - tiba sepucuk es menyentuh hidungnya.

Salju pertama.

Ia genap berumur dua puluh tahun sekarang.

Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya sebagai hadiah di ulang tahunnya ke dua puluh tahun.

Tapi tubuhnya tak sanggup setelah berlari semalaman penuh, tubuhnya hampir saja ambruk jika seorang pemuda memakai _durumagi_ berwarna hitam dan wajahnya ditutupi dengan _gat_ itu menahan tubuhnya. Tapi Jin masih bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Surai hitam, hidung yang menjurus keatas, bibir tipis dan mata yang teduh namun tegas. Jin bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Go...gomapseumida _dari_...maaf...maafkan aku telah mengotori baju anda..." ujar Jin kemudian berdiri sambil bersujud memohon ampun.

Jun yang melihat bahwa Nam Joon mengambil ancang - ancang untuk mendekat diberikan kode oleh Jun untuk segera kembali bersembunyi.

Hari ini ia berencana menyamar dan pergi keluar dari istana untuk melihat salju pertama sekaligus merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia ditemani Nam Joon yang menjaganya dari jarak jauh, tetapi belum lama ia keluar dari Istana seorang pemuda compang - camping menabrak dan mengotori pakaian mahalnya. Namun anehnya pemuda ini tidak membuatnya kesal. Hatinya seakan berkata bahwa ia telah lama menunggu pemuda ini.

"Angkat tubuhmu aku tidak akan marah. Apa tuanmu tidak memberimu makan hingga kamu kabur?" ujar Jun kemudian, sontak Jin berdiri karena kesal.

"Aku bukan budak!" ujar Jin sontak langsung menghadap wajahnya kesal.

Jun ingin memarahinya karena kesal, namun kekesalannya berhenti ketika melihat kondisi Jin.

"Pertama - tama kita urusi dulu kondisimu" ujar Jun membuat Jin memerah malu karena melihat kondisinya yang memang tampak seperti budak yang kabur dari rumah tuan-nya.

"""

Jin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki istana. Para dayang dan pengawal tampak ingin memberi hormat pada pemuda disampingnya. tetapi pemuda ini menolak dan memberi tanda bahwa tidak ada yang boleh memberi hormat kepada dirinya. Sesuai dugaanya bahwa ia memang bangsawan kerajaan. Apakah ia akan dibunuh?

 _'Jika dia tahu aku Raja, dia tak akan berani berjalan sejajar denganku'_ batin Jun dalam hati

"Nah kau akan dilayani dan diberi makan disini nanti kita akan bertemu dimalam hari" ujar Jun namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Jin.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku kan? Ak...aku benar - benar minta maaf karena telah mengotori baju mahalmu" ujar Jin harap - harap cemas membuat Jun tersenyum geli.

"Tidak, justru aku akan menolongmu...jadi cepat ganti pakaianmu dan temui aku nanti malam"

"Kalau begitu setidaknya beritahu namamu...jadi jika orang menanyakanku...aku bisa mengatasnamakan namamu..."

"Namaku adalah Lee Ju-" ucapan Jun terhenti ketika Jin menatapnya penasaran. Tatapannya polos sekali, seakan - akan semua yang dipikirkannya terpancar dimata itu.

"Taehyung. Namaku Lee Taehyung. Apa ini sudah cukup meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak menyakitimu?" ujar Ju atau Taehyung kemudian sehingga ia pergi ditemani dayang - dayang tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat Nam Joon mendekat padanya.

"Jeonha, mengapa Jeonha membawanya ke Istana, kita tidak tahu siapa dia, dia bisa saja mata - mata musuh anda" ujar Nam Joon

"Aku memikirkan ramalanku Nam Joon. Ramalan ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun. Seseorang akan muncul dikehidupanku pada umurku yang dua puluh tahun. Ia akan membantuku menjaga Joseon ini. Maka dari itu mungkin pemuda ini yang dimaksud. Aku menyuruh cenayang Shin untuk melihatnya" ujar Taehyung sambil berjalan ke kediamannya.

"Tapi bukankah berlebihan anda memberi tahu nama anda ketika kecil? Mengetahui nama anda saja sudah merupakan suatu penghormatan apalagi nama kecil-"

"Diamlah Namjoon, kau juga boleh memanggilku begitu" ujar Taehyung kemudian.

 _'Karena entah mengapa aku tidak ingin dipandang sebagai seorang Lee Jun, Raja atas Joseon. Aku ingin dipandang sebagai Lee Taehyung yang bisa dekat dengannya kapanpun aku mau...'_

"Cenayang Shin, bagaimana? Apa yang engkau lihat dari pemuda itu?" tanya Taehyung melihat salah satu cenayang yang memandikan Jin tadi. Jin sendiri tidak tahu akan hal ini bahwa salah satu pelayan tadi ada yang merupakan seorang cenayang.

"Jeonha...kasus ini sangat langka sekali...ini sangat aneh Jeonha..." ujar cenayang Shin takut - takut sekali.

"Ceritakan semuanya, tanpa kebohongan" titah Taehyung tidak sabar.

Baik Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Hyungseung tercengang mendengarnya.

"Jeonha...jangan bilang bahwa anda akan melakukan..." ujar Hyungseung cemas.

"Rahasiakan semua ini dari siapapun juga termasuk engkau cenayang Shin" seru Taehyung. Cenayang tersebut pamit undur diri yang tersisa hanya mereka.

"Hyungseung dimana Jin?" ujar Taehyung masih dengan mode kagetnya

"Dia ada diruangan anda tepatnya di ruang rahasia anda, dibalik sketsel pembatas ruangan" ujar Hyunseung.

"Jeonha, bagaimana bisa anda melakukan ini kepadanya?" ujar Namjoon kemudian.

"Jangan beritahu apapun mengenai ini kepadanya, dan sembunyikan keberadaannya dari orang - orang kerajaan"

"""

"Jin-ah keluarlah..." ujar Taehyung saat memasuki kamarnya.

"Oh kau disini-" Jin terkejut melihat sokgui putih milik Taehyung.

 _Ohjoeryongbo_...

"Taehyung...kamu..."

"Ya benar aku ini pemilik negeri ini..." ujar Taehyung mendekat.

Jin dihadapannya tampil dengan hanbok putih bersih. Sangat pas ditubuhnya, Ia juga bisa melihat wajah Jin lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Jin bergetar ketakutan.

 _"Jeonha, dia diberkahi anugerah dari bulan...dia punya lambang bulan sabit didada kirinya"_

"Jeo...jeonha...mian...mianhamnida...karena telah-" ujar Jin takut karena Taehyung tinggal selangkah lagi dihadapannya. Dengan segera ia melepas pita pengait _jeogori_ milik Jin dan menyingkap bagian kiri tubuhnya. Disana anda lambang bulan sabit berwarna hitam didada kirinya.

 _"Ini bulan yang kita tunggu. Jeonha...tanda lahirnya pertanda bahwa ia pasangan anda karena Jeonha punya tanda lahir matahari didada kanan Jeonha. Jika jeonha 'bermalam' dengannya mungkin akan turun hujan yang akan menghapus kekeringan yang melanda joseon akhir - akhir ini...tapi Jeonha dia adalah seorang laki - laki tulen"_

Ucapan cenayang itu benar. Jin benar - benar punya tanda lahir itu didada kanannya.

"Jin...kau..."

"Hiks...jeonha...tolong ampuni hamba...hamba telah berbuat kesalahan besar...hiks...jeonha telah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti saya...hiks..." tangisan milik Jin tumpah begitu saja melihat wajah Taehyung tinggal seinchi dari wajahnya.

Taehyung terbujur kaku.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya telah aku lakukan!?'_ batinnya kaget.

* * *

 **Footnote :**

 **1\. Daegun : Gelar untuk pangeran sulung dari pernikahan Raja dengan Selir / Permaisuri namun tidak menjabat sebagai Putera Mahkota. Gelar ini berarti 'Pangeran Besar'**

 **2\. Wangja : Gelar untuk Pangeran**

 **3\. Sanggeong : Sebutan untuk pelayan permaisuri atau dayang Permaisuri**

 **4\. Gosam : Sebutan untuk kasim *di Korea sendiri Gosam itu bisa jadi artinya 'Anak SMA'***

 **5\. Mama : Sebutan bawahan atau rakyat kepada Permaisuri**

 **6\. Jeonha : Sebutan bawahan atau rakyat kepada Raja**

 **7\. Hee-bin : Sebutan untuk selir yang disayangin. Hee sendiri berarti 'Yang Bersinar'**

 **7\. Eommoeni : Sebutan Ibu pada zaman dahulu**

 **8\. Imo : Sebutan untuk Bibi**

 **9\. Hyungnim : Sebutan untuk adik laki - laki kepada kakak laki - laki pada zaman dahulu**

 **10\. Noona : Sebutan unutk adik laki - laki untuk kakak perempuan pada zaman dahulu**

 **11\. Ahjumeoni : Sebutan untuk Nyonya pada zaman dahulu**

 **12\. Dari : Sebutan untuk Tuan pada zaman dahulu**

 **13\. Ohjoeryongbo : sebutan untuk lambang Naga lima jari. Hal ini ia berarti menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Raja**

 **14\. Sokgui : Bagian dalam dari Jeogori. Bisa disebut dengan juga ini merupakan Pakaian Dalam. Biasanya berwarna putih**

 **15\. Jeogori : Pakaian bagian luar yang kedua sisi kiri dan kanannya dikaitkan dengan pita. Ini yang biasanya berwarna - warni dan panjangnya mencapai sebetis.**

 **15\. Durumagi : Sejenis coat panjang yang dipakai sebagai luaran dikala angin sedang berhembus dingin-dinginnya. biasanya dipakai oleh bangsawan atau pegawai kerajaan.**

 **16\. Gat : Topi tradisional Korea yang dikenakan oleh pria pada saat pergi keluar rumah atau menghadiri acara-acara penting. Memiliki pinggiran yang luas dan lebar yang dinamakan Y** ** _angtae_** **, dan bagian tengahnya berbentuk tabung tinggi. Pengencang Gat adalah tali yang diikatkan di bagian bawah Dagu**

 **14.** ** _Matahari_** **: Diindetikkan dengan Raja**

 **15.** ** _Bulan_** **: Diindetikkan dengan Ratu**

 **16.** ** _Bunga yang bermekaran_** **: Ungkapan untuk menandakan ada banyak gadis cantik disuatu tempat / wilayah.**

 **17\. Memanggil nama kecil bangsawan menandakan bahwa anda merupakan orang terdekat / tersayang bangsawan tersebut**

* * *

 **Ini fic pertamaku jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak kekurangan. Jika ada info yang salah atau ada hal yang dikoreksi bisa review di fic ini.**

 **Jangan lupa RnR dan Fav &Follow!~**


	2. Bab II - 'Anak Bulan'

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Aku sangat bersusah payah untuk menghalaunya dari pikiranku - Ho Seok_

Wajahnya dan wajah si berambut emas itu tinggallah se-inchi lagi. Taehyung bingung mengapa ia mendekatkan dirinya hanya karna untuk melihat tanda lahir itu. Jin sudah menutup matanya, hidungnya memerah dan air matanya mengalir deras. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan Taehyung sangat menikmati 'suguhan' ini.

Bukan. Ia bukan menikmati karena mengerjai Jin. Tapi karena Jin tampak polos dan lugu, Taehyung yakin bahwa banyak pikiran - pikiran negatif di kepala Jin seperti bahwa ia akan dicambuk, digantung, atau dipenggal kepalanya oleh Taehyung. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini Taehyung bisa menyadari bahwa wajah Jin sangat kecil dan manis. Bibirnya mungil dan penuh namun akan selebar samudera ketika ia tersenyum dan tertawa, bulu matanya sangat tebal ketika basah oleh air mata juga matanya sangat bening sekali. Kulitnya tampak seperti bayi dan punya pinggang yang ramping sekali.

Oke, abaikan 'barangnya' di bawah sana yang membuat Taehyung menyadari bahwa dia ini laki - laki.

"Seorang Raja tidak pernah tidak menepati janji-nya. Kau tidak akan ku apa - apakan" ujar Taehyung masih dalam mengunci tubuh Jin dengan jarak wajah sedekat itu.

Jin berhenti menangis dan memandang takjub wajah Taehyung.

"Kau...benar - benar tidak akan membunuhku?"

"Untuk apa membunuhmu...memangnya kau mata - mata...? Atau jangan - jangan kau memang orang yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhku ya!?" ujar Taehyung jail membuat Jin panik

"Aku bukan mata - mata! Tahu bahwa kau Raja saja baru sekarang!"

"Oho!~ Kau berani memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau' beraninya dirimu!"

"Mak-maksudku Jeonha! HUAAA AKU BENAR - BENAR MINTA MAAF, AKU BERSALAH KARENA MENGOTORI PAKAIANMU, TIDAK SOPAN KEPADAMU DAN..." ujar Jin terhenti

"Dan apa...?"

Jin menggigit bibirnya kuat - kuat dan melirik kearah meja sang Raja.

"Wah! Kau benar - benar lancang luar biasa! Sekarang kau berani menyentuh meja kerjaku!"

"Bukan!...bukan begitu!..." ujar Jin.

Dia bingung harus mulai darimana memulainya. Wajah panik dan kebingungannya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Taehyung. Taehyung kembali memakai pakaian Jin dan mengikatnya dengan tali.

 _'Sebelum aku 'hilang kendali' lagi'_ pikirnya.

Taehyung beringsut dan melihat sebuah amplop dan membukanya.

Isinya luar biasa. Kertas berwarna pink dengan hiasa bunga - bunga kecil dan bunga Matahari.

'Lee Tae Hyung'

Kaligrafi namanya tertulis indah disana.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf dan berterima kasih kepadamu- anni! Maksudku kepada _jeonha_ tapi karena jeonha bilang bahwa kita akan bertemu pada malam hari. Aku mengikuti Dayang Yoo untuk membuat kertas dan menulisnya...dan...lancang menaruhnya diatas meja"

Sekarang, Taehyung benar - benar bingung sekarang. Orang tulus macam dia tidak mungkin Taehyung berani nistakan

"Kau bisa menulis?"

Jin cemberut.

"Aku ini bukan budak dan tentu saja aku ini bisa menulis. Bukan hanya menulis, aku juga bisa membaca!" seru Jin bangga membuat Taehyung tersenyum dan sekaligus heran.

Rakyat biasa tak akan diperkenankan membaca selain daripada penjual buku illegal yang membacakan cerita - cerita dari buku yang mereka jual.

"Darimana buku - buku itu?"

"Noonaku mencurinya dari para _Sungkyunkwan_ sewaktu mereka pergi ke tempat _gisaeng_ berada-" lalu Jin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya cepat

 _'Habislah aku!'_

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian.

"Setelah tidak memanggilku dengan hormat, kau dan noona mu mencuri buku?" ujar Taehyung kembali jail.

"Noonaku tidak sepenuhnya mencuri. Para gisaeng itu membuang buku yang tertinggal dikamarnya sewaktu habis melayani para sungkyunkwan itu dan membawanya kepadaku"

"Apa saja yang kau baca?"

" _Sijo_ dan _Dongui bogam_ baru - baru ini aku membaca _Gwandong byeolgok_ sebagai ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh"

"Umurmu dua puluh? Kapan kau berulang tahun?"

"Hari ini. Saat salju pertama turun" ujar Jin membuat Taehyung terpekur.

 _'Dia...bukan hanya keturunan bulan tapi ia punya hari dan tanggal yang sama dengan hari ulang tahunku? Bahkan tulisannya seindah tulisan eommoeni'_ batin Taehyung takjub

"Lalu mengapa rambutmu berwarna kekuningan?"

"Huh? ini? ujar Jin menyentuh rambutnya

"Iya. Rambutmu"

Jin enggan berbicara pada Taehyung tentang hal ini. Taehyung tahu akan hal itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh Jin tidur. Jin langsung kembali ketempatnya. Kini mereka tidur berdampingan dengan hanya dibatasi sketsel pembatas ruangan. Keduanya masih belum menampakkan tanda - tanda mengantuk

"Jeonha..." ujar Jin pelan takut - takut bahwa Taehyung telah tertidur dan justru Jin menganggu tidurnya.

"Aku masih belum tidur. Bicaralah jika kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" ujar Taehyung kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Jeonha...aku ini bukan mata - mata dan juga bukan orang yang ditugasi untuk membunuhmu..." ujar Jin pelan

 _'Aku tahu...'_

"Sebenarnya...rambutku ini pertanda bahwa aku ini diberkahi bulan juga tanda lahir di dada kiriku jika jeonha melihatnya..." ujar Jin membuat Taehyung mendengus geli

 _'Yang itu aku juga tahu bodoh...'_

"Aku dibuang oleh keluargaku ke hutan terlarang sewaktu aku lahir karena hal ini..."

Ucapan Jin yang terakhir membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit tiba - tiba

"Imo bilang...ia menemukanku menangis di tengah hutan. Setelah itu aku dirawat dan diberi nama"

"Omong - omong, aku tidak tahu namamu..."

"Ah iya...hehehe...namaku Jin...Kim Jin"

"Jin? Artinya bukankah harta?" ujar Taehyung

"Huum! Tapi artinya juga mutiara dan permata. Imo yang memberikan nama itu"

"Begitu ya..." ujar Taehyung

"Oh ya. Jika aku tahu engkau seorang jeonha, mungkin aku akan menulis 'Yang Mulia Lee Tae Hyung' di kertas-"

"Jin." potong Taehyung

"Nde?"

"Panggil aku"

"Jeonha"

"Bukan. Panggil namaku" ujar Taehyung.

"Ey~~ mana bisa aku lancang-" ujar Jin terhenti karena tiba - tiba saja sketsel tadi di geser dan memunculkan Taehyung yang tengah duduk sambil mendorong sketselnya. Jin sontak ikut terduduk kaget.

"Panggil namaku. Ini perintah" ujar Taehyung sambil menatap lurus mata Jin.

"Taehyung..." lirih Jin kemudian membuat Taehyung kembali mendekat kepadanya.

"Mulai dari sekarang _...jika kau membutuhkan pertolongan panggil namaku_..." ujar Taehyung membuat Jin tersenyum.

"Nde!" ujar Jin kemudian.

Jin tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah ungkapan untuk melamar dirinya.

"""

Cenayang Shin mampir kerumah Yeon Hui dan Ara. Disana ia melihat Yeon Hui dan Ara tampak cemas dan juga kaget melihat teman lamanya datang berkunjung.

"Shin?"

"Yeon Hui?" ujar Yeon Hui kaget dan menyuruh Ara untuk membawakannya teh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu setelah menjadi Cenayang Istana dan ada urusan apa kemari?"

"Ilmuku masih digunakan disana walau tidak sehebat ilmu dan..."

"Dan..."

"Dan aku butuh bantuanmu Yeon Hui. Aku menemui kasus langka di Istana"

"Kasus? Kasus apa?" ujar Yeon Hui terhenti melihat Ara telah membawa tiga gelas teh hijau

"Minumlah dulu Shin, dan ceritakan pelan - pelan" ujar Yeon Hui mempersilahkan Shin untuk meminum tehnya.

"Aku melihat _Bulan Joseon_ " ujar Shin sehabis meminum tehnya membuat Ara dan Yeon Hui terkaget - kaget.

"Apa tadi kau bilang...? Bulan Joseon? Bukankah jeonha telah mempunyai permaisuri?" tanya Yeon Hui

"Annimida Yeon Hui-yah. Jeonha belum menikah meski banyak putri - putri bangsawan yang jatuh hati padanya. Tapi tadi pagi...Aku ditugaskan oleh jeonha untuk memandikan dan 'melihatnya' seakan - akan dia sangat yakin dengan orang ini. Aku menuruti perintahnya dan betapa kagetnya aku bahwa dia ditakdirkan sebagai Bulan Joseon. Kau tidak tahu bukan bahwa Joseon sedang dilanda kemarau panjang akibat tidak adanya hujan. Saat ini memang belum terlihat akibatnya karena masih sebulan lamanya, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Bulan begitu terang dan salju turun begitu cantik di Istana" jelas Shin panjang lebar.

"Bukankah itu hal yang baik imo? Dia membawa kedamaian untuk Istana dan Joseon" ujar Ara tersenyum dipaksakan.

Meski ia sudah mendapat gambaran bahwa sosok yang mereka bicarakan tadi adalah Jin

"Tapi dia seorang laki - laki Yeon Hui-ya! Laki - laki! Aku ingin mengabaikan 'pandangan'ku tetapi tanda lahir dan rambutnya memperjelas semuanya. Untuk itulah aku berkunjung kemari dan menanyakan hal ini. Siapa tahu aku memang salah penglihatan"

"Bagaimana wujudnya?" ujar Yeon Hui mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan Shin mengeluarkan selembar kulit hewan dimana ada lukisan Jin.

"Namanya Jin, ia punya tanda lahir berbentuk bulan sabit di dada kirinya dan berambut emas seakan - akan dia memang terlahir atas kehendak bulan"

Baik Yeon Hui dan Ara sama - sama terkejutnya.

"Dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Ara gusar

"Dia bersama jeonha di Istana. Wae? Apa kau juga melihat hal yang sama? Jadi ini bukan salah penglihatanku!? Astaga bagaimana bisa!? _Langit_ mempermainkan Istana...?" ujar Shin benar - benar lebih kaget dari saat pertama meramal Jin

"Ini karena Istana membuang _'berkat'_ yang harusnya tidak mereka buang..." ujar Yeon Hui kemudian

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Shin.

Karena Shin adalah teman lamanya maka Yeon Hui menceritakan segalanya. Mulai dari insiden dimana ia bertemu permaisuri dan sampai kepada Heo sanggoeng yang menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Jin.

"Astaga...jadi dialah Lee Jeong?" ujar Shin kaget setelah mendengar semuanya.

"Imo tau Lee Jeong" ujar Ara kaget begitu Shin menyebut nama asli Jin

"Saat permaisuri lahir, _Istana Bintang_ akan melakukan ritual memohon keselamatan pada Bulan dan Matahari untuk keselamatan Mama dan Bayinya. Ada dua kertas jimat yang terbakar membentuk uraian tulisan Jun dan Jeong di langit. Tapi kami mendengar dari pelayan istana bahwa yang terlahir hanyalah Jeonha" ujar Shin

"Apa kah Jeonha terdahulu tahu akan hal ini" tanya Yeon Hui cemas

"Tidak. Dahulu kepala kami meminta untuk tutup mulut saja, mungkin dibelahan Joseon ini ada yang melahirkan juga. Setidaknya begitu kata kepala terdahulu" ujar Shin mengenang masa lalu.

Baik Yeon Hui dan Ara menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya keberadaan Jin tidak diketahui oleh ayahnya.

"Tetapi menempatkan Jin di Istana akan membahayakannya Yeon Hui-ya. Bagaimana bisa ia ke Istana?" heran Shin

"Karena matahari telah lama menunggu bulannya Shin, bagaimanapun itulah takdirnya terlepas bahwa dia adalah Lee Jeong dan adik kandung jeonha sendiri"

"Apa jeonha sudah melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Ara takut - takut.

"Dia memang tidur sekamar dengan jeonha. Tapi aku belum melihat tanda - tanda hujan turun, sepertinya jeonha belum 'melakukannya' meski aku sudah mengatakannya" ujar Shin membuat keduanya bisa sedikit bernafas.

"Shin-ah. Kau harus melindunginya, kau tahu sebenarnya saat aku memberkatimu untuk mendaftar di Istana disaat itulah aku dijarah perampok...bayi itu...bayi yang bahkan belum lahir itu menolongku dengan menendang perut ibunya agar bisa melihatku. Dia telah memberi berkatnya padamu dan menolongku Yeon Hui. Kita berutang padanya dan pada mama...Kau harus cepat - cepat kembali ke Istana dan menjaganya"

"Aku akan sebisa mungkin menjaganya...tetapi hanya kuasa Matahari yang mampu melindunginya" ujar Shin kemudian.

Setidaknya cerita Shin telah melegakannya. Jin tidak pulang dari semalam dan mendengar ia pergi karena bertengkar dengan Ara membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Anak itu tidak tahu betapa kejamnya hidup diluar sana. Aura cerahnya selalu menguar dari dalam dirinya, tetapi ia justru 'terdampar di tempat paling mengerikan'. Yeon Hui hanya berharap bahwa Auranya tetap selalu cerah dan terang benderang.

 _'Lee Jeong mama...mulai dari sekarang kami akan selalu berharap kebahagiaan untukmu'_

"""

"Jeonha~ saatnya bagi anda untk mandi dan memulai rapat- JEONHA! APAKAH ANDA SUDAH MELAKUKAN-" ujar kasim Hyungseung kaget melihat Jin tertidur pulas di atas lengan sang Raja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada orang nomor satu di Istana tersebut.

"PSST! Kau tidak lihat ia masih tertidur...!?" bisik Taehyung membuat Hyungseung terdiam kaku.

Nam Joon pun kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Hyungseung dan langsung masuk ke ruangan Taehyung melihatnya tengah bersusah payah menjauhkan tubuhnya tanpa membangunkan Jin. Dikedua kepala pengabdi istana itu sudah banyak pikiran yang tidak - tidak.

 _"...Jika jeonha 'bermalam' dengannya mungkin akan turun hujan yang akan menghapus kekeringan yang melanda Joseon akhir - akhir ini..."_

Kalimat Cenayang Shin bagi kedua orang tersebut bagaikan mimpi buruk yang mengerikan.

"Aku belum memberi tahu apapun padanya...dan semalam kami tidak melakukan apapun selain tidur"

"Tapi jeonha bagaimana bisa anda berakhir di kasur miliknya?" ujar Hyungseung masih kaget

"Karena aku yang ingin" ujar Taehyung datar.

Ucapan sang Yang Mulia membuat pikiran mereka menjadi 'kemana - mana' membuat otak jail Taehyung kembali bereaksi.

"Lalu...apa jeonha benar- benar tidak menyentuhnya...?" tanya Nam Joon memastikan

"Eum...bagaimana ya...coba kalian perhatikan dia baik - baik" ujar Taehyung membuat Nam Joon dan Hyungseung mendekat kearah Jin yang tertidur damai layaknya bayi.

"Lihat...lihat...dia laki - laki...namun tampak begitu 'lemah tanpa perlawanan' ketika dia tertidur seperti ini bukan...?" ujar Taehyung setelah menyempil ditengah - tengah mereka

"Nde jeonha...hamba merasa sangat bersalah rasanya jika membangunkannya" ujar Nam Joon

"Coba kalian bayangkan...semalaman aku 'disuguhi pemandangan' seperti ini...bagaimana bisa aku menahannya...?" ujar Taehyung berbisik kemudian.

Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar lenguhan kecil dari belahan bibir Jin membuat keduanya meneguk ludah, membuat Taehyung terkekeh dan menjitak kepala keduanya.

"Lihat! Beraninya kalian memandangnya dengan pikiran seperti itu dan justru malah menuduhku melakukan 'itu' padanya. Kau sendiri saja merasa bersalah membangunkannya apalagi jika aku 'melakukannya'? Kurasa rasa bersalahku sedalam laut" ujar Taehyung membuat keduanya berdehem dan kembali mundur dari sana.

"Tapi jeonha akan melakukannya?" ujar Nam Joon kembali memastikan

"Ya. Bagaimanapun aku harus mengakui bahwa dialah pendamping yang ditentukan oleh Langit. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?" ujar Taehyung kembali serius dan menutup tirai jendela yang memantulkan cahaya Matahari yang hampir membuat Jin terbangun.

"Tapi jeonha...apa kata para menteri tentang anda jika mereka tahu tentang Jin? Anda pasti akan segera diturunkan tahtanya" ujar Hyungseung

"Aku justru lebih khawatir jika Jin-lah yang dalam bahaya... _orang kotor_ seperti kita akan membahayakannya..." ujar Taehyung kemudian melihat gulungan kertas Jin diatas meja dan melihat Jin tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Ckk, sebenarnya apa yang ia impikan di dalam tidurnya sampai membuatnya tersenyum lebar begitu..." lirih Taehyung.

Baik Nam Joon dan Hyungseung. Mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan ini, Jin juga tampaknya tidak terlihat berbahaya justru malah terlihat rapuh luar biasa. Dan yang terpenting, orang buta pun bisa melihat pandangan 'sayang' yang belum pernah Raja mereka tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

"""

Taehyung mengurut keningnya pelan. Ocehan para menterinya membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Jeonha, para rakyat sudah mengeluhkan satu persatu sumur mereka yang mulai kering" lapor Menteri Song selaku Menteri Sumber Daya

"Jeonha, pertanian kita yang disebelah utara gagal panen akibat tidak turun hujan yang sudah lebih dari seminggu" ucap Menteri Yi selaku Menteri Pertanian

"Jeonha, rakyat menderita kelaparan para tabib di _Naeuiwon_ mulai menanyakan stok tumbuhan yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak dikirim - kirimkan" ujar Menteri Hong selaku Menteri Kesehatan

Setiap kali rapat selalu saja ada 'kabar buruk' yang mereka sampaikan

"Jeonha, sepertinya Langit mulai menegur anda karena selalu menunda - nunda mencari permaisuri" ujar Menteri Kim. Kim Hoo Myung. Penasihat Menteri sekaligus paman dari Ibunya.

Dan juga orang yang paling gencar menyuruhnya untuk segera menikah. Tentu saja Taehyung apa maksudnya.

"Benarkah begitu? Apakah kalian menemukan _Bunga Teratai_ yang cocok untuk Joseon?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jeonha, jika boleh kami menyarankan _Gongju_ Kim Jae Hee sangat pas bersanding dengan anda" seru Menteri Yi

"Betul jeonha, Bulan pasti akan memberkati pernikahan kalian berdua. Melihat baik sekali perangai putri Penasehat Menteri Kim" ujar Menteri Song mengompori.

"Ditambah lagi, tidak ada lagi Puteri Bangsawan yang sebijak dan searif Gongju Kim Jae Hee" ucapan Menteri Hong membuat pamannya tersebut menahan senyumnya.

 _'Cih, para lintah itu benar - benar luar biasa piawainya'_.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu panggil Kim Jae Hee" kemari titah raja membuat Nam Joon dan Hyungseung yang ada disebelah kiri dan kanan singasanannya terkejut bukan main.

Yang Mulianya benar - benar ingin menikah sekarang?

Seakan - akan tahu bahwa ia akan dipanggil ke ruang rapat. Tak sampai lima menit sepupunya itu datang menghadap.

"Hormat hamba, _Jeonha Mama_ semoga anda selalu mendapat berkat dari langit" ujar Kim Jae Hee memberi penghormatan.

"Aku terima hormatmu. Duduklah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Silahkan jeonha"

"Para menteriku berkata bahwa bencana yang terjadi di Joseon akibat amarah Langit yang tidak melihatku berjalan dengan pendampingku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hamba tidak berani berbicara jeonha. Bagaimana bisa Langit memarahi anda. Kalaupun iya, pasti untuk kebaikan anda" ujar Jae Hee lembut. Taehyung melihat senyum bangga pamannya membuatnya semakin jail.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu apakah kau mau menjadi pendampingku?" ujar Taehyung sontak membuat Kaget seluruh orang disana kecuali Menteri Song, Yi, Hong da paman serta sepupunya ini. Justru mereka mati - matian menahan senyumannya.

"Jeonha! Mana berani hamba mencalonkan diri. Kekurangan hamba masihlah sangat banyak" ujar Jae Hee seolah - olah kaget dan tak percaya.

 _'Benar - benar akting yang luar biasa'_

"Kalau begitu baiklah aku bertanya. Jika kau mampu menjawabnya kau akan kupinang hari ini juga" sontak hal ini membuat semuanya terdiam tegang

" _Jika aku diibaratkan alam ini. Apakah aku ini_?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentulah jeonha adalah Matahari. Menyinari dan mencerahkan negara Joseon ini. Matahari adalah bintang yang bersinar karena cahaya sendiri. Jeonha tentunya layaknya Matahari yang akan selalu mendapat berkat dari langit"

"Begitu ya...Nam Joon panggil Kepala Istana Bintand dan pemuda itu juga panggilkan Yoon Gi" ujar Taehyung. membuat mereka keheranan. Tapi tidak bagi Hyungseung dan Nam Joon.

 _'Dia akan memperkenalkan Jin kepada semua orang?'_ batin Nam Joon.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka bertiga datang menghadap. Tentu semua orang merasa asing melihat Jin dengan hanbok warna putih miliknya juga rambut emasnya yang mencuri atensi semua orang. Baik Jae Hee pun merasa tersaingi akan wajah Jin yang masih menghadap ke lantai memberi penghormatan kepada Raja. Sedangkan Jin kebingungan sendiri dibawa kemari.

"Jin-ah. Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu"

"Ye...?" ujar Jin langsung mengangkat kepalanya kaget lalu langsung menunduk kembali karena baru sadar ia akan dianggap menghina Raja karena menatap wajahnya ketika ia tak memberi izin

"Angkat kepalamu dan jawab pertanyaanku. Jika aku diibaratkan alam ini. Apakah aku ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jeonha! Bagaimana bisa anda-" ujar Menteri Yi

"Menteri Yi, aku bertanya pada pemuda ini bukan padamu. Biarlah ia yang menjawab" potong Taehyung

Semuanya mendadak tegang kembali tapi Jae Hee menahan senyumnya melihat Jin yang kebingungan. Jin segera mengangkat wajahnya dan meneguk ludahnya kuat - kuat.

 _'Langit...lindungi kepalaku setelah hari ini'_ doa Jin lucu

" _Tanah_. Dirimu adalah tanah." ujar Jin mantap.

"Lihat! Bagaimana bisa dia menghina Jeonha! Penggal kepalanya!" ujar Menteri Hong.

"Nam Joon adalah jenderal dan Yoon Gi panglima disini mengapa engkau yang harus memerintah untuk memenggal kepalanya Menteri Hong?" sela Taehyung membuat Menteri itu bungkam.

"Jelaskan mengapa kau memilih tanah sebagai penggambaranku?" ujar Taehyung

Jin sudah takut membuka mulutnya. Rasanya kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan benar - benar akan memutuskan kepalanya dari tubuhnya. Tapi mata Taehyung menyatakan seolah tidak apa - apa.

 _'Lee Taehyung, kali ini tolong selamatkan aku!'_ doanya lirih tanpa sadar membuat bibirnya ikut bergerak tanpa suara. Taehyung yang melihatnya entah mengapa merasa bangga sendiri.

 _'Dia benar - benar menyebut namaku'_

"Tanah adalah tempat para petani memberi rakyat makan, tempat air berkumpul untuk diminum, dan tempat para ternak memakan rumput yang tumbuh darinya. Jeonha layaknya seperti itu bagi para rakyat rendahan seperti kami, tempat dimana kami bisa bersandar dan berharap kehidupan yang layak. Memang benar, tanah jugalah tempat dimana orang memijakkan kakinya. Tapi percayalah jeonha, tanpa tanah orang tak bisa menjejakkan kakinya untuk hanya sekedar berdiri. Tanpa tanah, kami tak akan bisa apa - apa. Tanah sama pentingnya dengan anda bagi kami. Mohon anda bijak selalu agar menjadi Tanah yang subur dan pijakkan teguh bagi kaki - kaki yang akan ikut membangun Joseon ini menjadi yang lebih baik"

Jawaban Jin membungkam orang disana dan menciptakan senyum di wajah Taehyung, Nam Joon, Hyungseung, Shin dan juga Yoon Gi.

"Sepertinya kau masih 'kurang arif' untuk bisa menjadi permaisuri Jae Hee-ya" ujar Taehyung membuat Jae Hee mengenggam bajunya kuat - kuat dan melirik Jin penuh benci.

"Yoon Gi ceritakan hasil 'penemuanmu' setelah melanglang buana selama tiga bulan lebih" ujar Taehyung.

"Jeonha, rakyat mengeluhkan para prajurit kita yang menguras sumur mereka sebanyak tiga kali dalam satu minggu untuk perairan pertanian di sebelah utara. Dan pertanian kita disana juga gagal panen akibat air yang banyak mengaliri sawah mereka dan tentunya hal ini memicu banyak kelaparan yang membuat para rakyat jatuh sakit sementara stok obat - obatan habis karena banyaknya tumbuhan obat yang tak bisa dipanen" ujar Yoon Gi membuat Menteri Song, Yi, dan Hong tidak bisa duduk diam.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya 'para menteriku ini' sudah melaporkannya tadi Yoon Gi-ya..." ujar Taehyung memandang tajam ketiganya.

"Hyungseung" ujar Taehyung.

"Hamba siap melaksanakan perintah" jawabnya.

"Sumur diistana bukankah masih ada air? Bagikan air dari sana kepada rakyat selama seminggu sekali juga dari rumah Menteri Song karena kudengar 'sumur' disana sangat penuh dengan air. Lakukan pengambilan air dirumahnya selama tiga kali dalam seminggu"

"Jeonha! Bagaimana dengan stok-"

"Atau haruskah aku yang 'bertanggung jawab atas semuanya ini Menteri Song!?" bungkam Taehyung

"Nam Joon. Ambilah tanah dirumah Menteri Yi karena kudengar 'ada banyak tanah' di lumbungnya. berikan itu pada petani di Utara untuk menyelamatkan tanaman mereka yang hampir gagal panen"

"Hamba siap melaksanakan" ujar Nam Joon

"Dan kau Yoon Gi kudengar bahwa sepupuku Park Ji Min habis pulang dari pulau _Tanma_ hari ini dan membawa banyak bahan obat. Jemputlah ia dipelabuhan dan bilang bahwa dia akan menjadi kepala di balai pengobatan" titah Taehyung membuat Yoon Gi segera pamit undur diri untuk melaksanakan perintahnya

"Dan hujan yang tidak turun akibat amarah dari Langit...bagaimana gambaranmu cenayang Shin?"

"Sepertinya memang Langit sedang membutuhkan sosok Bulan jeonha. Mengingat bahwa jeonha masih belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok. Bagaimana dengan 'memelihara' 'Anak Bulan'. Hamba menemukan pemuda ini sebagai 'Anak Bulan', mungkin dia bisa mengatasi kekeringan di Joseon ini" ujar cenayang Shin membuat semua yang disana kaget termasuk Jin.

 _'Anak Bulan? Ige mwoya!?'_ batin Jin kaget

Dan ucapan cenayang Shin mengakhiri rapat hari ini.

"""

Taehyung sudah tahu bahwa Jin akan menatapnya dengan kesal dan amarah. Saat ini mereka berada ditaman Istana di malam hari untuk berjalan - jalan.

"Kau sepertinya ingin menyumpahiku?" ujar Taehyung melihat wajah Jin yang masam.

"Ohh! Annimida Jeonha~ Mana mungkin hamba berani menyumpahi anda setelah menyamakan anda dengan tanah!" ujar Jin kesal lalu berbalik pergi.

"Kau mau kemana tanpa izin dariku?"

"Oh iya~ Hamba lupa, hamba ini kan 'peliharaan' anda. Seharusnya hamba tidak boleh pergi tanpa perintah dari Jeonha" ujar Jin menyindir.

"Nah itu kau tahu" ujar Taehyung semangat menjaili Jin.

Satu hal yang Taehyung tahu. Ketika emosi menguasai Jin dia akan berbicara sejujur - jujurnya.

"YAK LEE TAE HYUNG!" teriak Jin kesal dan melemparnya dengan sepatu miliknya, tidak peduli ia akan kehilangan kepala habis ini sedangkan para dayang dan pengawal termasuk Hyungseung dan Nam Joon kaget dibuatnya.

"BERANINYA KAU MENIMPUKKU DENGAN SEPATU!"

"TENTU SAJA AKU BERANI! BUKANKAH AKU INI ANAK BULAN!"

"OH TENTU SAJA! KAU MEMANG ANAK BULAN YANG AKU 'PELIHARA'!" ucapan Taehyung membuat Jin melemparkan kembali sepatunya yang lain.

"MENGAPA KAU TERUS MELEMPARIKU!"

"MAU ANAK BULAN! BUDAK! HEWAN DIMATAMU! AKU INI TETAP MANUSIA TAHU! BERANINYA KAU BILANG AKU INI 'PELIRAHAAN'! AKU INI JUGA MANUSIA"

"LALU KAU INI SIAPA BERANI MELEMPAR SEPATU DUA KALI KE KEPALA RAJA!"

"AKU INI MANUSIA YANG SAMA DENGANMU YANG TETAP AKAN MATI JIKA DIPENGGAL KEPALANYA YANG AKAN TETAP KESAKITAN KETIKA DICAMBUK TUBUHNYA! DAN AKAN TETAP MENANGIS JIKA DISEBUT PELIHARAAN SEKALIPUN AKU INI ANAK BULAN ATAU BUKAN!"

Dan kalimat itu membungkam Taehyung dan yang lain.

"Hiks...! AKU BENCI ISTANA INI! KARENA KAU PELAYAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH MAKAN SEBELUM RAJA MAKAN, KARNA KAU JENDERAL KAU YANG HARUS PERTAMA MATI UNTUK RAJA, KARNA KAU KASIM KAU HARUS MENYALAHKAN DIRIMU MESKI ITU SALAH RAJA, KARENA AKU INI DISEBUT ANAK BULAN AKU INI HARUS 'DIPELIHARA' UNTUK MENDATANGKAN HUJAN! AKU BERDOA SUPAYA AKU DIPENGGAL HARI INI SAJA DARIPADA MENGHIRUP UDARA PUN SEPERTINYA AKU HARUS MEMINTA IZIN DARIMU!" tangisan Jin tumpah tapi alih - alis isakan yang keluar, justru sumpah serapahnya.

"Tinggalkan aku dan dia sendiri disini" titahnya.

"Jeonha..."

"Hyungseung, kau tahu bukan aku tidak suka mengulangi perintah dua kali" ujar Taehyung kalem membuat abdinya segera pergi dengan pikiran bahwa semoga Jin selamat dari amukannya.

"Dan kau Jin, kau tidak akan dipenggal kepalanya hari ini"

 _'Dan tak akan, selama aku masih hidup'_

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin sekali"

"Karena kau memanggil namaku hari ini" ujar Taehyung membuat Jin terdiam.

 _'Dan tak aku izinkan secuil luka di tubuhmu'_

* * *

 **Footnote :**

 **1\. Sungkyunkwan : Sebutan untuk sekolah / universitas atau gelar / sebutan untuk kaum pelajar**

 **2\. Gisaeng : Sebutan untuk 'wanita malam' (yang juga ahli dalam menari dan memainkan alat musik tradisonal Korea)**

 **3\. Sijo : Sastra klasik yang berkembang pada era Joseon**

 **4\. Dongui bogam : Buku yang berisi catatan yang membahas mengenai pengobatan tradisional Korea milik Heo Jun (Tabib Istana yang terkenal pada Masa Pemerintahan Raja Seonjo)**

 **5\. Gwandong Byeolgok : Syair sastra klasik pada masa Goryeo Gayo. Artinya, 'Byeolgok pesisir timur'. Menceritakan keindahan pantai di laut timur Gangwon.**

 **6\. Bulan Joseon : Istilah untuk pendamping Raja**

 **7\. Istana Bintang : Tempat para Cenayang Istana**

 **8\. Orang Kotor : Istilah untuk orang - orang yang melakukan hal - hal tidak terpuji untuk kepentingan sendiri**

 **9\. Naeuiwon : Rumah Sakit Kerajaan**

 **10\. Langit : Sebutan orang dahulu untuk Tuhan / Dewa (Ini sebabnya Korea melambangkan orang tertinggi dengan bintang di Langit)**

 **11\. Bunga Teratai : Istilah untuk perempuan yang sempurna dari segala sisi (fisik, otak, dan keahlian)**

 **12\. Gongju : Sebutan untuk Puteri bangsawan / kerajaan**

 **13\. Tanma : Sebutan orang dahulu untuk Pulau Jeju**

 **14\. Pertanyaan dari Taehyung sebenarnya dijawab benar oleh Jae Hee, tapi jawaban Jin mengambil sudut pandang yang berbeda dan jauh lebih bijak.**

* * *

 **Wah ternyata ada beberapa orang yang komen buat author cepat update karena takut besok gak bisa update karena banyak acara ._.v**

 **Jangan lupa untuk RnR dan Fav &Follow!**


	3. Bab III - Kemarahan Sang Matahari

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Kau memanglah Matahari jeonha, sehingga aku tak berani mendekat sebelum habis terbakar - Jin_

Yoon Gi mau tidak mau harus tersenyum melihat teman sekaligus tuan muda kecilnya telah tumbuh dewasa menatapnya lalu tersenyum penuh rindu.

Park Ji Min, putera dari adik Raja terdahulu sekaligus sepupu Raja sekarang.

"Hah, sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu tidak memuat banyak perubahan dari dirimu" ujar Jimin kemudian begitu melihat Yoon Gi yang sontak membantunya mengambil barang - barangnya juga dengan bantuan prajurit miliknya.

"Anda juga tidak berubah, masih pendek seperti biasa" candaan Yoon Gi membuat Jimin tertawa.

"Lihat...lihat...yang berkata aku pendek tidak pernah berkaca di air" sindir Jimin kembali.

Mereka pun akhirnya bernostalgia sewaktu mereka masih menjadi teman masa kecil. Nam Joon yang pada waktu itu tidak lihai memainkan pisau untuk memasak kini telah ahli memainkan pedang di medang perang. satu Tahun kemudian kelahiran Jae melengkapi enam sekawan tersebut. Taehyung dengan sifat jailnya, Ho Seok dengan kemampuan berburunya, Yoon Gi juga dengan kemampuan perangnya dan Nam Joon yang semakin lihai dalam menyusun strategi melawan musuh hingga Jae yang selalu melapor pada ibunya jika para hyungnimnya mengerjainya. Hingga tiba akhirnya sang ayah Jimin meninggal di medan perang membuat ibunya memilih mengasingkan diri di Tanma dan menjadi tabib disana. Jimin juga belajar pengobatan dari ibunya. Sebenarnya kehidupannya di Tanma sudah cukup tentram bagi Jimin. Namun kemudian Taehyung mengirim surat berisi bahwa ia butuh bantuan Jimin dan hal lainnya.

"Yoon Gi apa kau sudah melihat pemuda itu?" tanya Jimin

"Sudah. Kau tak akan percaya bahwa ia laki - laki karna bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya itu" ujar Yoon Gi

"Begitukah? Sepertinya orang ini luar biasa hingga mampu membuat Taehyung 'berbalik' seperti itu" ujar Jimin

"Tapi yang kudengar dari Nam Joon, Taehyung belum 'menyentuhnya' sama sekali" ujar Yoon Gi

"Jadi itu alasannya mengapa ia memanggilku ke Istana..." gumam Jimin

"Huh...?"

"Dia menyuruhku menjadi kepala tabib Istana dan memeriksa pemuda ini, sepertinya Raja benar - benar serius dengan orang ini. Yoon Gi, lebih baik kau antarkan stok obat ini dan aku akan menyusul kesana. Sepertinya aku harus segera ke Istana" putus Jimin final.

"""

"Dan kau Jin, kau tidak akan dipenggal kepalanya hari ini"

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin sekali"

"Karena kau memanggil namaku hari ini" ujar Taehyung membuat Jin terdiam.

Ucapan Taehyung mengakibatkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Darimana kau tahu..." ujar Jin lirih lalu menghentikan ucapannya kala Taehyung mendekat padanya dan mendorong dirinya untuk duduk pada kursi taman di Istana itu.

"Aku tahu kau marah dan kesal padaku tapi setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku karena Kepalamu tidak dipenggal hari ini" ujar Taehyung jongkok sambil memakaikan kembali sepatu Jin namun terhenti melihat noda darah disana.

 _'Meski kakinya terbalut beoseon tapi mudah sekali terluka'_

Jin merasa sedikit tersentuh tapi gengsinya untuk minta maaf sangatlah tinggi apalagi emosi masih menguasainya. Taehyung sendiri membuka _beoseon_ milik Jin dan melihat sebaret dua baret garis kecil yang telah mengering darahnya. Sepertinya Jin tidak sengaja menginjak batu yang tajam.

"Kau memang anak bulan, tapi kami bukan bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu dengan 'memeliharamu' seperti yang kau pikirkan tadi" ujar Taehyung mengambil air sumur di dekat mereka dan membersihkan luka kaki Jin.

"Jika aku memang merendahkanmu coba kau pikir bagaimana bisa Raja mau membasuh kaki 'bawahannya' seperti ini" ujar Taehyung.

"Tapi kau yang bilang bahwa aku ini peliharaan tadi..." lirih Jin meski masih kesal.

"Karena aku sangat suka melihatmu marah. Itu hiburan tersendiri buatku"

"APA KAU BILANG HIBURAN TERSENDIRI!? YAK TAEHYUNG BERANINYA- HUWAAA" niat Jin menyumpahi Taehyung terhenti kala sang Raja itu justru malah menggendongnya ala bridal style setelah membalut kakinya dengan kain bajunya yang telah ia robek sambil menenteng sepatunya.

"Ya! Turunkan aku" ujar Jin kaget sedang Taehyung malah senyum sendiri. Tahu bahwa ia sudah kalah berdebat membuat Jin kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku tidak punya teman untuk ku jahili lagi, semuanya menunduk dan memanggilku dengan jeonha, jeonha, dan jeonha. Kau benar Jin, Raja sesungguhnya bukan apa - apa tanpa pelayan, penjaga, dan kasimnya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun selain berusaha untuk membangun negeri ini menjadi lebih baik" ujar Taehyung kemudian membuat amarah Jin mereda

"Aku bersyukur tidak terlahir sebagai Raja setidaknya, apa aku harus berdoa pada Bulan sekarang?" celotehan polos milik Jin kembali membangkitkan senyuman Taehyung.

"Bukankah enak menjadi Raja? Kau bisa memerintah semaumu?"

"Tapi apa enaknya punya segalanya jika hal yang kau punya cuman bisa kau nikmati sendiri tanpa orang - orang yang kau sayangi?" jawab Jin mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri merasa tertusuk akan perkataan Jin dan wajahnya kembali sendu.

"Jin kau adalah orang yang spesial itu yang harus kau tahu. Kau disini karena aku membutuhkanmu dan bukan karena-"

"Nde aku tahu. Tugasku harus membuat hujan turun bukan?"

"Anak pintar"

"Aku bukan anak - anak karena umurku sudah dua puluh tahun sekarang" ujar Jin kembali mengembangkan senyum di wajah Jin

"""

Jin tidak tidur di ruangan Taehyung saat ini. Ia diberikan istana _Eunwolgak_. Jin menggerutu, ia tak bisa tidur karena perlakuan Taehyung tadi.

Meski sudah berbaikan dengan Taehyung, Jin tidak dapat tidur. Dia kembali terjaga dan duduk di kasurnya sambil melihat kakinya yang diperban dengan pakaian Raja sendiri.

"Kim Jin...kau pahlawan macam apa saat hidupmu yang lalu sehingga mendapat perlakuan seperti ini...?" monolog Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau habis menyelamatkan nyawa Raja dikehidupanmu sebelumnya"

"Taehyung! Bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" ujar Jin kaget melihat Taehyung datang dari pintu yang lain.

Dan Jin baru tahu ruangannya dan ruangan Taehyung punya jalan penghubung rahasia.

"Aku tak bisa tidur jadi aku butuh teman bicara untuk berdiskusi" ujar Taehyung berkilah dengan membawa meja kerjanya yang berisi gulungan - gulungan kertas keluhan rakyat.

Jin yang polos tentu saja percaya.

"Memangnya apa masalah yang begitu sulit hingga membuatmu tak bisa tidur?"

 _'Dirimu.'_

"Karna kekeringan ini rakyatku memarahiku karena membuat langit marah karena tidak mempunyai Ratu disisiku"

"Begitukah? Tapi banyak gadis cantik disini tidak ada yang mau denganmu?" ujar Jin sedikit melukai harga diri Taehyung.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak suka pada mereka"

"Lalu siapa yang kau sukai?"

 _'Kau.'_

"Ada. Seseorang yang dengan teganya merusak hidupku" ujar Taehyung menatap Jin lamat - lamat.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia dengan berani tidak mau pergi dari ingatanku dan membuatku selalu khawatir apabila tidak melihatnya dalam sedetik..." ujar Taehyung membuat Jin tersenyum.

DEG

Jin merasa jantungnya aneh belakangan ini. Pertama ia berdetak tidak karuan hanya karena wajah Taehyung, kedua sekarang ia merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk beribu - ribu jarum hanya karena mendengar Taehyung menyukai seseorang.

"Taehyung...jantungku sakit sekali..." ujar Jin langsung membuat Taehyung panik dan mendekat.

"Hey apa yang terjadi padamu? Akan kupanggilkan tabib" ujar Taehyung mendapat gelengan dari Jin.

"Akhir - akhir ini, jantungku aneh sekali hiks...apakah ini hukuman Langit karena melempari kepala Raja dengan sepatu...?" ujar Jin setidaknya membuat Taehyung sedikit bernafas lega.

"Langit tak akan menghukummu Jin. Dia tak akan berani" ujar Taehyung kini memperbaiki posisinya dengan meniduri Jin dan menyelimutinya. Namun wajahnya terpaku pada wajah Jin yang terpantul sinar bulan. Matanya yang basah sehabis menangis menarik Taehyung untuk mendekat.

"Taehyung...?"

"Kau tahu Jin, aku punya obat yang manjur untuk jantungmu..." ujar suara Taehyung berat.

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu menyebabkan raut keterkejutan yang kentara pada wajah Jin. Taehyung menyapu bibir itu lembut dan hati - hati seakan - akan bahwa Jin adalah porselen yang mudah pecah. Jin sendiri kaget dan jantungnya kembali berdentum tidak karuan. Tapi sensasi ciuman Taehyung membuat Jin mau tak mau menikmatinya. Taehyung melumat halus dan menggigit bibir itu pelan - pelan. Bibir itu begitu lembut dan manis. Taehyung bahkan tahan untuk mengulum bibir ini semalaman penuh.

"Heungh..." lenguhan Jin menyadarkan Taehyung dan melepas ciumannya. Keduanya sama - sama mengambil oksigen sebanyak - banyaknya.

"Sekarang tidurlah...sudah malam" ujar Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan.

'Tadi itu...apa?'

'LEE TAEHYUNG KAU SUDAH POSITIF GILA SEKARANG!'

"""

Taehyung sangat berhati - hati ketika mencapai ruangannya di pagi hari.

Sayang sekali baik Jimin, Nam Joon, Yoon Gi dan Hyungseung menatapnya layaknya pencuri yang ketahuan.

"Ekhem, kau sudah datang Jimin?"

"Aku ingin memberi hormat pada Jeonha, tetapi 'gerimis' semalam sepertinya membuat anda tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang di ruangan anda sendiri" sarkas Jimin

Semenjak mencium Jin semalam gerimis turun disertai dengan butiran salju sampai pagi ini dan belum berhenti. Belum hujan memang, tapi setidaknya ini cukup menghapus kekeringan semalam satu bulan lebih dua minggu di Joseon.

Dan bawahan termasuk sepupunya ini jelas tahu benar.

"Kalian tahu benar bukan bahwa aku akan selalu memegang perkataanku?" ujar Taehyung mencari pembelaan

"Perkataan mana yang jeonha pegang? Perkataan bahwa cepat atau lambat-" ucapan Nam Joon terhenti begitu Taehyung berteriak frustasi.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku memang menyentuhnya semalam! Dia bilang dadanya sakit...lalu aku...menciumnya..." ujar Taehyung dengan muka kusut membuat Jimin tertawa.

"Kau sebegitu 'frustasinya' dengannya?" tanya Jimin

"Aku tidak tahu mau kusembunyikan kemana wajahku. Dia pasti sudah berfikir yang tidak - tidak tentangku..." seru Taehyung miris.

"Jeonha coba menjelaskan kepadanya pelan - pelan...dia mungkin akan mengerti" ujar Yoon Gi

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa Jin telah melemparinya dengan sepatu" lapor Hyungseung

"Mwo!?" seru Jimin dan Yoon Gi

"Yak! Hyungseung!" seru Taehyung dan Namjoon berbarengan.

"""

Kediaman Penasehat Menteri Kim

Di luar sana salju dan gerimis masih mewarnai pertemuannya dengan Menteri Song, Yi dan Hong. Sedingin angin di luar, begitu pula kondisi didalam ruangan. Teh hangat yang disajikan enggan untuk diminum.

"Si 'Anak Bulan' itu benar - benar mendatangkan hujan?" tanya Menteri Song entah pada siapa.

"Raja bahkan membiarkannya tidur di Eunwolgak. Kira - kira apa maksudnya itu?" ujar Menteri Yi

"Apa kita harus melenyapkan dia?" tanya menteri Hong

"Tidak tahukah kamu maksud jeonha memunculkan dia dihadapan kita? Tentu saja ini sebuah peringatan untuk 'Jangan Pernah Berani Menyentuhnya'. Ini bukanlah pertanda baik" ujar sang Menteri Kim

Setidaknya saat ini mereka harus memikirkannya masak - masak jika ingin menyentuh Jin.

"""

Jin terbangun dengan Dayang Yoo sudah siap siaga duduk dihadapannya.

 _'Taehyung tidak ada...'_

Jin ingin bertanya mengapa Taehyung tidak muncul - muncul juga semenjak semalam tadi. Sesungguhnya dia masih merasa aneh karna kejadian semalam. Bibirnya masih mengingat sentuhan itu, rasanya aneh dan perih secara bersamaan. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bibirnya agak sedikit 'membengkak'.

"Dayang Yoo, dimana Taehyung?" ujar Jin

Dan semua pengawal dan pelayannya bungkam membuat Jin kembali menekuk wajahnya.

'Awas kamu Taehyung! Ku balas kamu!' batin Jin kesal.

Jin bersama dayang Yoo keluar dari istana. Jin terpaksa menutupi rambutnya dengan _sseugae chima_ karena pasti akan menjadi desas - desus para rakyat. Ini pertama kalinya Jin mengunjungi pasar di desa, benar - benar pemandangan yang baru bagi Jin.

Namun belum sampai satu jam Jin di pasar. Seorang anak kecil menabraknya dan menangis ketakutan

"Hey kenapa kau menangis?"

" _Aggishi_ , tolonglah hamba!" ujar anak kecil itu ketakutan.

Dan tak lama kemudian Menteri Hong muncul dari kejauhan bersama prajurit, Begitu melihat Jin dia langsung menahan langkahnya. Prajuritnya pun langsung menunduk hormat padanya.

"Ah, _Agi_. Tolong anda serahkan anak itu" ujar Menteri Hong

"Memangnya apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga ia dihukum?" ujar Jin kemudian

"Dia menabrak Menteri Hong dan mengotori Pakaian Mahalnya" ujar salah satu Prajurit

"Kain ini bukan sembarang kain. Kain ini pemberian dari seorang laksamana di China. Ini kain sutra mahal-"

"Lalu apa hukumannya?"

"Dia harus menjadi budak seumur hidupnya" ujar Menteri Hong

"Dia hanya mengotori sedikit baju anda, tapi mengapa harus sampai seumur hidup gantinya? Aku bisa membayar kerugiannya" ujar Jin tak terima

"Agi, budak seperti dia tak patut dikasihani-"

" _Naeri_. Yang ia kotori hanyalah sebuah benda, dan yang anda minta sebagai gantinya adalah manusia"

"Dia hanyalah budak-"

"Budak tetaplah manusia Naeri." putus Jin final membuat menteri Hong naik pitam.

"Berani menyentuh milik Raja tentu tahu hukumannya, Menteri Hong" ujar salah satu pemuda berpakaian pemburu yang belum pernah Jin lihat sebelumnya.

Lee Seok ada disini.

"""

Lee Seok bercerita bahwa dia adalah tuan pemburu yang memanah anak Rusa yang Jin selamatkan waktu lalu. Seok pernah melihat wajah Jin sewaktu ia berlari tetapi Jin pasti belum pernah melihatnya. Mereka menemani anak kecil tadi yang mereka beri nama 'Woon'

Lebih tepatnya Jin yang memberi nama karena anak itu rupanya tidak mempunyai nama selama tujuh tahun hidupnya. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Woon makan dengan layak dan telah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk _Samgyetang_. Lee Seok juga baru Tau kehadiran Jin dari sepupu lamanya, Jimin. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat calon 'bulan' adiknya tersebut dan tak menyangka bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang sama ia cari selama ini.

"Aku belum tahu nama Naeri sebelumnya" ujar Jin

"Lee- anni. Namaku Seok. Ho Seok" ujar Hoseok kemudian.

'Jika Taehyung memberikan nama kecilnya, mengapa aku tidak?'

"Ah, Hoseok rupanya. Nama yang bagus hehehe" tawa Jin

Jin membawa Woon kedalam istana ditemani dayang Yoo dan Hoseok. Taehyung yang melihat Jin dan Hoseok bercanda bersama membuat Taehyung panas sendiri.

"Ekhem" dehem Taehyung.

Jin dan Hoseok yang menyadari adanya kehadiran Taehyung membungkuk hormat. Taehyung menyadari adanya Woon membuat Taehyung langsung melirik tajam ke Jin.

"Kita perlu bicara Jin" ujar Taehyung kemudian

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah punya wewenang untuk mengundang orang ke Istana sembarangan?"

"Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Dia punya nama, namanya Woon. Aku yang memberinya nama" lapor Jin

"Oh jadi orang yang tak punya nama bukan orang sembarangan? Kau bahkan sekarang berani bercanda dengan Seok hyungnim? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kau harus jaga jarak dengan orang asing!?" ujar Taehyung entah mengapa kesal sendiri hingga membuat Jin juga ikut kesal.

"Lalu seharusnya juga lebih baik aku tak usah tinggal disini! Karena aku juga adalah orang asing disini"

"KAU BUKAN ORANG ASING!"

"JIKA AKU BUKAN ORANG ASING, AKU INI APA? PELIHARAAN? KALAU MEMANG BEGITU, BAIK WOON DAN AKU SAMA SAJA DERAJATNYA!" ujar Jin kesal.

Taehyung terdiam

 _'Seandainya aku bisa berkata apa posisimu disini, akankah kau akan tetap tinggal disini?'_

Akhirnya melihat Jin kembali kesal membuat Taehyung kembali membujuk Jin. Setelah acara bujuk membujuk, akhirnya Taehyung mengizinkan Woon untuk tinggal disini tapi sebagai 'budak' milik Jin. Jin sebenarnya enggan dengan 'status' seperti itu tapi asal Woon diterima disana dan dekat dengannya membuatnya tak masalah.

Tapi tentu saja Jin masih ngambek dan mogok berbicara dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung dalam masalah sekarang.

"""

Baik Hyungseung dan Jimin bosan melihat Taehyung mondar - mandir di ruangannya. Ia pun tadi tidak konsen dengan rapat mereka dengan para Menteri. Dan mereka berdua tahu siapa yang mampu membuat orang yang terkenal 'dingin' itu bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Hanya cukup satu nama yang terdiri dari tiga huruf. 'J-I-N'

Jin.

"Hyungseung-ah sudah tiga hari Jin mendiamkan aku seperti ini! Astaga bahkan ketika aku lewat dihadapannya, ia justru malah berbalik pergi! Sepertinya dia masih marah padaku..." ujar Taehyung akhirnya bisa duduk diam di kursinya sambil menjerit frustasi.

"Aku rasa...bagaimana kita coba cari tahu apa kesukaannya lalu ikhlaskan harga dirimu untuk minta maaf padanya. Lagipula ini memang salahmu karena tidak menjelaskannya dari awal" saran Jimin

Memang benar, sudah tiga hari ini Dia mencoba berbagai saran.

Dimulai dari Yoongi yang menyuruhnya untuk membelikan pakaian paling mahal dan bagus. Dayang Yoo merekomendasikan untuk membeli pakaian dengan nuansa putih dan perak karena hal itu sangat cocok sekali dengan kulit Jin yang putih bersih seperti susu.

Taehyung pun menyanggupi, ia membeli sebuah _Jangot_ putih dari kain sutra yang tiap pinggirannya dibalur warna emas dari serbuk emas asli. Ditengahnya terdapat sulaman bulan sabit berwarna perak yang disulam oleh Taehyung sendiri.

Tapi hanya menjadi pajangan di kamar Jin.

Lalu Namjoon dan Hyungseung menyarankan agar membuat makan malam bersama. Kali ini berkat sekokongkol dengan Dayang Yoo lagi, Taehyung bisa menghidangkan segala jenis makanan favorit Jin.

 _Goldongban_ dan _Bindaetteok_ rupanya adalah makanan favorit Jin. Taehyung agak kaget rupanya makanan kesukaan Jin sama dengan ibunya. Apalagi Jin ternyata juga suka sup _Miyeok_. Hidangan _Guk_ yang akan dipilih ibunya jika tersaji didepan mata.

Tapi itu juga berlangsung sia - sia karena Woon tiba - tiba datang dan menghabiskan semua hidangannya dan mengajak Jin pergi sebelum Taehyung berkata apapun.

Dan kali ini ia harus berhasil.

Dengan bantuan Dayang Yoo sekali lagi, Taehyung menghampiri Jin dengan _Durumagi_ hijau dan _Gat_ miliknya. Dia sudah siap dengan wajah Jin yang kaget melihatnya sudah nongol didepan jendela kamarnya.

 _"Uri agi biasanya selalu bangun satu jam sebelum ayam berkokok (menjelang subuh sekitar jam empat atau setengah lima). Jika dia sudah bangun, dia akan membuka jendela untuk melihat apa matahari sudah terbit atau belum. Disitu Naeuri bisa mengajaknya keluar diam - diam dari istana"_

"Taehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jin kaget masih dari dalam kamarnya.

" _Deolmi_. Kau mau ikut?" ujar Taehyung membuat Jin terkaget senang.

"Deolmi!? Tunggu aku dalam waktu sepuluh menit!" dan Jin langsung menghilang sekejap mata diiringi suara terjerembab disertai rintihan kecil dan pecahan.

 _"Waktu kami kepasar. Woon mengajak Agi dan Daegun mengunjungi Deolmi. Semenjak saat itu ia akan selalu menemani saya ke pasar dan menonton Deolmi selalu"_

Taehyung berharap kali ini bantuan Dayang Yoo tidak berujung sia - sia.

"""

Jin memakai Jangot miliknya.

Langit masihlah gelap dan Bulan masih bulat penuh, serbuk emas ditambah dengan surai rambut halus milik Jin begitu bersinar di timpa sinar Bulan.

 _'Dayang Yoo benar - benar memilih warna yang cocok untuknya'_

"Ehm...Dayang Yoo bilang bahwa setidaknya aku harus memakai hadiah seseorang-"

"Jika kau keberatan memakainya, tak usah dipakai" sahut Taehyung saat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke luar Istana.

"Anniyeo! Ige...neomu yeoppeoyo..." ujar Jin lirih

"Lalu...?"

"Aku merasa tak pantas memakainya. Apalagi aku seorang-"

"Itu kuberikan sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf" ujar Taehyung begitu sampai di gerbang istana.

"Huh...?"

"Aku begitu marah saat kau pergi dan di'monopoli' orang lain. Kau harus tetap disisiku dan kau bukan peliharaanku begitu pula Woon. Woon terpaksa mendapat status sebagai budakmu agar ia tetap aman tanpa gangguan siapapun di Kerajaan ini karena dia adalah milik'mu'. Milik orang yang begitu 'spesial' dimata Raja. Jadi tetaplah disampingku selalu, karena ini adalah perintah Raja langsung" ujar Taehyung kemudian menatap Jin dalam.

 _'Karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa lemahnya aku jika kau tidak ada dalam penglihatanku'_

Jin yang dipandang seperti itu kembali merasakan aneh pada dadanya. Jin hampir kembali terjatuh jika Taehyung tidak sigap menangkap perubahan hawa pada Jin.

"Gweanchanayo...apa perlu-"

"Anni! Gweanchana aku hanya ingin melihat Deolmi sekarang!" ujar Jin kalang kabut

Dia tidak ingin dicium Taehyung lagi

"""

Jin sudah berkata bahwa ia sudah memaafkan Taehyung. Tapi sikap anak itu jadi aneh sekarang, ia menutupi wajahnya dalam - dalam seakan - akan wajahnya penuh kotoran. Dan semenjak saat dadanya yang kembali sakit tadi, Jin jadi agak pendiam.

Mereka duduk di tikar begitu membayar acara ini. Jin memilih duduk di belakang tapi Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk duduk didepan.

"Kita sudah bayar mahal, jadi kita harus dapat duduk didepan"

Tapi belum acaranya dimulai, mereka berdua diusir kebelakang karna menghalangi pandangan orang dibelakang. Jin hanya memandang Taehyung polos seakan - akan berkata

'Kan aku sudah bilang...'

Mood Taehyung jatuh setelahnya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena mood Taehyung kembali naik melihat reaksi Jin yang begitu antusias.

"Taehyung! Lihat! acaranya sudah mulai!"

 _"Jeonha! Jeonha! Jeonha!" sang kasim panik_

 _"Ada apa memanggilku! Aku harus menghukum pencopet wanita itu!"_

 _"Jeonha Baji anda melorot!"_

 _"MWO!?"_

Dan semua orang disana tertawa termasuk Jin yang melihatnya. Tawanya halus dan riang, semua orang akan bahagia begitu mendengar tawanya.

"Jin-ah...?"

"Hm...?" ujar Jin masih fokus.

"Apa yang kulihat ini... bisakah kusimpan untukku saja...?"

"Huh...? Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Jin membalik wajahnya menatap Taehyung.

Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang menjadi pendiam

"""

Sepulang dari sana Jin begitu bingung. Taehyung tiba - tiba terdiam dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke eunwolgak karena Dayang Yoo pasti khawatir mencarinya.

Taehyung menjauh.

Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang menjauh.

Sudah seminggu Taehyung tak tampak batang hidungnya. Jin pernah sekali melewati pintu rahasia menuju ruangan Taehyung tapi Taehyung tak ada disana.

Jin kesepian sekaligus merasakan sakit di dadanya.

" _GONGJU-MAMA! HAMBA TIDAK BERSALAH!"_

Teriakan Woon dari jauh mengundang Jin untuk menghampiri sumber suara. Disana di sebuah pendopo Dayang Min tengah memukul tubuh Woon dengan gagang sapu lidi sedangkan Gongju Kim Jae Hee santai menikmati tehnya sambil membaca buku.

"HENTIKAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" ujar Jin langsung memeluk Woon yang menangis sakit di tanah.

"Ah? Kau siapa? Ah! Aku ingat! Kau si 'Anak Bulan' itu bukan? Apa anak kecil ini budakmu?" ujar Jae Hee

"Gongju-mama, dia bukan budak. Dia anak kecil tujuh tahun yang punya nama. Woon" ujar Jin membantu Jin berdiri. Dayang Yoo dibelakang sudah menatap Dayang Min sadis. Baik tuan dan dayangnya sama - sama tak punya hati.

"Ah Woon...baiklah anak tak tahu diuntung ini berani mencuri hidangan makananku!" ujar Jae Hee.

"Woon-ah! Apa itu benar? Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu mencuri?" tanya Jin

"Anniyeo hyungnim...hiks...Gongju-mama memberikan aku izin untuk-"

"Wah? Apa hyungnim-mu ini mengjari berbohong? Aku tak pernah mengizinkannya" ujar Jae Hee tersenyum culas.

Tentu saja yang dikatakan anak ini benar, tapi dia sangat ingin membangkitkan amarah sang 'Anak Bulan' tersebut"

"Aku percaya kepada Woon! Dia tak berbohong"

"Nyatanya ia tertuduh mencuri!"

"Aku yang akan menggantikan hukumannya" ujar Jin kemudian.

Jae Hee tersenyum mengerikan.

"""

"Jeonha anda harus kembali" lapor Nam Joon

Ya. Saat ini Taehyung berada di taman rahasia yang pintunya berada di rak buku perpustakaan pribadi miliknya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku sedang menata hati dan pikiranku. Menjauh dari Jin adalah pilihan-"

"Taehyung" ujar Namjoon membuat Taehyung fokus pada Namjoon.

Kawan lamanya tidak akan sembarang memanggil nama kecilnya

"Meski kau tahu ia dicambuk hari ini? Kau tak akan kembali? Mungkin saat ini sudah cambukannya yang ke-250" ujar Namjoon.

Dan kalian sudah salah bermain dengan milik Matahari.

"""

Dayang Yoo, Jimin dan Yoongi sudah siap sedia berdiri diruang eksekusi. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan Jin baru menyelesaikan 300 cambukannya.

Ia harus dicambuk 500 kali karena satu kue yang 'dicuri' oleh Woon bernilai seratus cambukan. Tangisan dan sujud Woon pun hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Jae Hee.

Melihat _sokgui_ milik Jin telah penuh dengan rembesam darah dan keringat.

Jin? Pemuda polos itu sudah diambang batas kesadarannya.

"GONGJU-MAMA! Anda tidak bisa begini! Murka Bulan akan turun pada anda!" ujar Cenayang Shin begitu mendengar kabar ini dan berlari ke ruang eksekusi.

"Aku sangat menanti murka Bulan seperti apa yang kau ucapkan..." ujar Jae Hee dingin

 _'Yeon Hui-ya...mianata...aku tak bisa melindunginya...jeonha anda dimana sekarang...hanya Matahari yang mampu memeluk bulannya saat ini'_

"HENTIKAN!"

Taehyung datang bersama Namjoon dibelakangnya. Woon langsung sujud dihadapannya dan memohon ampunan.

"Jeonha...Jin hyungnim tidak bersalah...hamba yang bersalah...hamba yang pantas dihukum hiks...tolong ampuni kami Jeonha...hiks..." Taehyung mengangkat Woon berdiri. Bekas pukulan sapu dan tendangan di tubuhnya masih begitu segar.

Taehyung menatap Jin yang memandangnya begitu bahagia. Mata polosnya masih sama. Hanya saja, Surai emas miliknya telah dipotong setengkuk dibelakang dan poni sedahi didepan. Sokguinya telah robek akibat cambukan dan rembesan darah dan keringat mewarnai pakaiannya

"Jeonha anda tidak bisa menghentikan-"

"Anak ini makan lima kue yang sisa remahnya ada dipiring itu. Menandakan dia duduk disamping piring itu berarti...DIA MAKAN DAN SUARANYA BEGITU TIDAK JELAS DITELINGAMU?" teriakan Taehyung terakhir membuat Jae Hee bungkam

 _"_ DAN AKU BARU TAHU DISINI KALIAN BERANI MENGHUKUM ORANG TANPA ADA IZIN DARI NAMJOON DAN AKU! APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGHARGAI AKU SEBAGAI SEORANG RAJA SEKARANG!?"

Amukan marah Taehyung langsung membuat semua orang membungkuk memohon ampun.

"Dan kau Jae Hee...seorang Gongju bodoh sekalipun tak akan tertawa bahagia menyaksikan seorang pemuda tak bersalah dicambuk..." geram Taehyung

"Mulai sekarang...Jika ada yang berani menghukum Jin dan orang - orangnya harus aku yang menghukumnya!" sentak Taehyung membuat jantung mereka kebat - kebut

Itu sudah menandakan bahwa mereka telah bermain dengan orang yang salah.

"Dan kau Jae Hee, jangan pernah berani menampakkan batang hidungmu dihadapanku" ancam Taehyun tidak main - main.

Taehyung sendiri yang melepas ikatan Jin dari tiang cambukan. Tangannya begitu bergetar ketika tangan Jin yang penuh luka itu mengenggamnya.

"Mianhae...aku datang terlambat..." lirih Taehyung menuai gelengan lemah dan senyum kecil milik Jin

"Ini cambukanku yang ke-450...masih belum terlambat dan..."

"Dan...?" ujar Taehyung menatap Jin meneteskan airmatanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau datang karena sejujurnya aku merindukanmu dan memanggilmu lirih..." ujar Jin kemudian kesadarannya pun lenyap.

Taehyung langsung membawa Jin ke eunwolgak dan langsung ditangani oleh Jimin dan orangnya.

Bekas darah yang tersisa di tangan Taehyung semakin memojokkannya.

"Namjoon, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa melukainya...tapi...kini darah Jin menempel di tanganku..." ujar Taehyung.

Dan kini ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya di saat hari sedang gerimis.

"""

Taehyung memandang Jin yang terlelap dengan posisi tidur telungkup. Jimin bilang bahwa punggung Jin adalah area yang paling parah sehingga akan sakit bagi Jin untuk tidur berbaring. Tubuhnya benar - benar parah luar biasa. Jimin menaksir di cambukkan ke dua ratus, tubuhnya tak kuat lagi bertahan. Ia kehilangan banyak darah dan demam tinggi serta keringat dingin. Hal yang Taehyung ingat bahwa Jimin berkata Jin tidak akan sadar paling minimal tiga hari.

Woon juga sudah diobati. Tendangan orang itu hanya membuatnya terkilir tidak sampai patah tulang. Ia hanya perlu berbaring sekitar satu hingga dua minggu.

Taehyung menatap Jin kembali yang masih tertidur damai. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek tidak mengurangi keindahannya sama sekali.

"Kau tahu Jin...cepatlah bangun maka kita akan menonton Deolmi lagi...aku...aku juga merindukanmu jadi cepatlah bangun" ujar Taehyung mengenggam tangan itu erat. Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa...

Jin menangis dalam tidur panjangnya

* * *

 **Footnote :**

 **1\. Beoseon : Dalaman untuk kaki / Kaus kaki pada masa Joseon**

 **2\. Eunwolgak : Istana yang diperuntukkan untuk Putri Mahkota / Permaisuri. 'Eunwol' sendiri berarti 'Bulan Perak'**

 **3\. Aggishi : Gelar untuk 'Pemuda Bangsawan'**

 **4\. Agi : Singkatan dari Aggishi**

 **5\. Naeri : Sebutan untuk Tuan (Terima kasih untuk 'dandelion' atas koreksinya!^^)**

 **6\. Samgyetang : Sup ayam ginseng**

 **7\. Sseugae Chima : Seperti 'kerudung' dimasa itu yang fungsinya menutupi wajah dan agak panjang.**

 **8\. Jangot : Memiliki fungsi yang hampir sampa seperti Sseugae Chima tapi agak lebih pendek dan hampir membentuk pakaian, jadi bisa dipakai sebagai 'Jaket' pada masa itu**

 **9\. Goldongban : _Bibimbap_ khas istana**

 **10\. Bindaetteok : pancake kacang hijau (tapi cara masaknya digoreng)**

 **11\. Miyeok : Sup Ganggang Laut**

 **12\. Guk : Hidangan Sup**

 **13\. Durumagi : *ada di Chapter 1***

 **14\. Gat : *ada di Chapter 1***

 **15\. Deolmi : teater boneka (seperti Wayang namun bonekanya sudah berbentuk manusia)**

 **16\. Baji : Celana / Pakaian bawahan**

 **17\. Sokgui : *ada di Chapter 1***

 **18\. Hukuman pada zaman dulu jika dipotong rambutnya atau diberi tanda di dahi bertulis 'Kriminal' adalah hukuman memalukan pada zaman itu. Hukuman itu membuat siapapun yang mendapatnya akan dikucilkan dari masyarakat. Kasus Jin sebenarnya tidak harus sampai memotong rambut namu Jae Hee ingin membuat Jin merasakan malu yang ia dapatkan ketika dipermalukan di ruang rapat *lihat di Chapter 2*.**

* * *

 **UNTUK READERS YANG SETIA MENUNGGU GOMAPSEUMNIDA!~~~**

 **INI AUTHOR LANJUTKAN CHAPTER (BAB) 3 NYA DAN SEMOGA MAKIN MEMUASKAN/? READERS SEKALIAN!**

 **DAN SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH UNTUK READER 'dandelion' ATAS KOREKSINYA YANG MEMBANGUN SEKALI.**

 **AND DONT FORGET TO RnR AND FAVnFOLLOW~~~**


	4. Bab IV - Taehyung & Joseon

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Kelemahanku adalah…menyadari bahwa Bulan dan Matahari tidak dapat bersama di langit – Taehyung_

Ini adalah rapat pertama semenjak insiden Jin seminggu yang lalu.

Para Menteri dan wakilnya benar – benar tegang melihat raut wajah Taehyung sekarang. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka berani membuka suara terkecuali Menteri Penasihat Raja sekaligus merupakan ayah dari Yoon Gi. Yoon Dae Hyun.

"Jeonha, kami mendapat laporan bahwa dalam seminggu ini sudah terjadi tiga kali gelombang besar di pantai Timur. Para nelayan tak dapat melaut dan banyak sekali insiden bangkai ikan terdampar di pesisir. Salju pun tiba – tiba tidak lagi turun hingga kemarau kali ini sepertinya yang paling parah, gerimis yang mereka harapkan juga tak datang – datang. Rakyat mulai bertanya – bertanya apakah kita memperlakukan anak bulan itu dengan baik atau tidak" lapor Menteri Yoon.

Taehyung masih dengan wajahnya yang _stoic_ memandang Menteri Yi, Song, Hong, dan pamannya Menteri Kim.

"Panggil cenayang Shin kemari" titah Taehyung kemudian setelah suasananya senyap beberapa menit. Cenayang Shin pun datang menghadap.

"Apa kau telah melihat sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jeonha, Bulan sepertinya tengah mengutuk kita. Ditambah lagi Jin belum juga tersadar semakin memperparah amukan Bulan dan Matahari. Langit sepertinya tak akan mau mendengar kita sekalipun kita mengadakan ritual permintaan menurunkan hujan" ujar Cenayang Shin gusar.

Lalu senyap kembali datang. Keheningan yang menjadi ketegangan sendiri untuk orang – orang disana.

"Tak ada yang mau memberikan 'ide cemerlangnya'? Biasanya jika ada hal seperti ini Menteri Kim langsung angkat bicara?" ujar Taehyung dengan muka datarnya.

"Hamba tahu ini adalah kesalahan puteri hamba. Puteri Hamba terlalu gegabah dalam melakukan tindakannya sehingga mendatangkan kutukan untuk Joseon. Tapi mengapa kita tak coba tanyakan pada Menteri Astronomi? Mungkin dia punya solusi untuk menurunkan hujan?"

"Menurut penelitian kami, Hujan tak akan turun hingga satu tahun jika kondisi seperti ini. Dan jika kekeringan ini terus berlangsung maka dalam waktu dua bulan saja Kerajaan ini bisa hanya tinggal nama" ujar Menteri Ahn selaku menteri Astronomi.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya pelan.

"Panggil Jimin kemari" titah Taehyung.

Jimin pun datang menghadap. Melihat situasi yang semakin mencekam dan Taehyung yang tampaknya 'kusut sekali'. Tanpa diberi perintah Jimin langsung memberitahu kondisi Jin.

"Kondisi Jin semakin menurun. Dia masih belum sadar dan demamnya semakin tinggi, dia kehabisan banyak darah dan dipastikan tak akan bangun juga dalam seminggu kedepan jika kondisinya semakin parah seperti ini"

Mendengar akan hal itu membuat Taehyung membubar paksakan rapatnya kali ini. Yang tertinggal disana hanyalah Jimin, Namjoon, Hyungseung, dan cenayang Shin.

Taehyung sudah tidak ingat berapa kali sudah ia menghela nafas dan mengurut keningnya seharian ini.

"Apa kondisi Jin…sebegitu parahnya?" tanya Taehyung gamang.

"Dia punya golongan darah langka. Aku telah meminta tolong pada Yoongi untuk mencari golongan darah yang cocok" ujar Jimin.

Ini adalah kabar yang jauh lebih buruk dari yang dia pikirkan.

"Bersykurlah setidaknya luka – lukanya agak membaik sehingga ia dapat tidur telentang sekarang" lanjut Jimin untuk menghibur Taehyung.

"Aku akan ke Eunwolgak sekarang" lirih Taehyung namun belum sempat ia berjalan Yoongi datang dengan raut wajah tegang.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau tak menemukan pendonornya" ujar Taehyung.

"Annimida, saya menemukan satu orang yang punya golongan darah yang sama dengan Jin" ujar Yoongi

"Lalu? Mengapa tidak kau bawa ke Istana sekarang juga?"

"Lalu, apa yang harus saya katakan kepada _Daebi-mama_ nanti?" ujar Yoongi yang menjadi topik kecemasannya dari tadi.

"Apa kau bilang? Eommoeni?" ujar Taehyung kaget.

Dan cenayang Shin memanda adegan itu gusar

Jin akan bertemu dengan ibunya…?

"""

Disinilah dia sekarang. Di Istana Timur tempat dimana ibunya tinggal. Ibunya masih sama, tetap berada di pendopo yang berada di tengah kolam sambil menjahit sebuah baju untuk pria. Setidaknya itu yang selalu ibunya lakukan selama dua puluh tahun terakhir. Taehyung pun selalu bertanya – tanya baju untuk siapa itu tapi ibunya hanya tersenyum dan akan selalu berkata.

" _Untuk seseorang yang suci hidupnya"_

Kali ini ibunya tampak membuat _sokgui_ dari benang sutra khas China.

Dibantu oleh Kim Jae Hee yang mengumpulkan benang – benang tersebut.

Mengapa perempuan itu bisa ada disini?

"DAEBI-MAMA! _WANG_ DATANG MEMBERI HORMAT" seruan prajurit membuat sang ibu senang dan Jae Hee yang gugup serta cemas.

"Mengapa jeonha datang kemari?" ujar sang ibu lembut.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi eommoeni tapi sepertinya ada yang lebih 'perhatian' kepada eommoeni dibandingkan denganku" ujar Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Jae Hee.

Melihat situasi yang dingin ibunya pun kembali menengahi.

"Maafkanlah saudari-mu ini. Kau tahu tidak, sedari tadi dia menangis dan cemas karena 'Anak Bulan' itu dan takut _oraboeni_ nya benar – benar tidak mau menemuinya lagi"

"Aku memang benar – benar tidak ingin menemuinya" sahut Taehyung datar.

"Ya! Apa ibu pernah mengajari untuk memusuhi keluargamu? Dia sesungguhnya saat itu memang sudah ingin memberhentikan hukumannya tapi ia tak melihatmu maupun Namjoon yang punya kuasa atas hak itu"

"Lalu kenapa dia memulai hukumannya?"

"Oraboeni, dia mencuri tepat dihadapan semua orang-"

"Jangan panggil aku oraboeni karena aku benar – benar benci mendengarnya dari mulutmu" tukas Taehyung pada Jaehee

Ia tak menyangka Jaehee menggunakan kebaikan hati ibunya untuk memanipulasi keadaan.

"Lee Jun, eommoeni hanya memintamu untuk meminta maaf padanya!"

"Lalu dengan dia minta maaf apa dia bisa membuat pemuda itu bangun kembali? Eommoeni! Dia bukan sembarang pemuda! Dia seorang 'Anak Bulan'! Berkah Bulan tak turun di tanah Joseon karenanya!"

"Seberapa penting pemuda itu hingga dirimu berani menaikkan suaramu didepan eommoeni-mu dan _yeodongsaeng_ mu?" ujar ibunya ikut tersulut emosi.

"Hentikan! Imo, orabaeni. Kumohon hentikan. Aku benar – benar minta maaf…hiks…" ujar Jaehee berlumuran air mata dan pergi dari pendopo itu.

Sambil meninggalkan sebuah seringaian.

Bagaimanapun caranya dirinya harus bisa menjadi 'Bulan atas Joseon'

"Lihat Lee Taehyung! Kau telah membuat seorang gadis yang rapuh menangis!? Beginikah tindak tanduk seorang laki – laki! Seingat eommoeni, _aboeji_ mu tak pernah mengajarkan untuk berlaku kasar pada perempuan!" ujar sang ibu akhirnya benar – benar tersulut emosi dengan memanggil nama kecil anaknya

"Nde! eommoeni benar! Uri aboeji yang mengajarkanku begitu!" ujar Taehyung menuai tamparan dari ibunya.

"KAU TAHU MENGAPA LANGIT TIDAK MENURUNKAN BERKAT DI JOSEON! ITU KARENA SALAHMU! KARNA KURANG KEARIFAN DARI DIRIMU! EOMMOENI MALU MELAHIRKANMU!" ujar sang ibu berteriak sambil berurai air mata.

"NDE! AKU JUGA MALU DENGAN DIRIKU SENDIRI DAN JUGA EOMMOENI!"

Taehyung berlalu dari pendopo ibunya.

Sementara sang ibu memperhatikan sokgui sulamannya yang telah jadi. Dibagian dada kirinya tertulis sulaman kecil dengan benang emas

'Lee Jeong'

"Jeong-ah… _mianata_ …eommoenimu telah gagal merawat hyungnimmu…" ujar sang ibu menangis sambil memeluk erat sokgui milik anaknya yang telah ia kira meninggal itu.

Lee Jae rupanya sedari tadi memperhatikan ibu dan kakaknya bertengkar dengan seikat bunga daisy putih ditanganya.

"""

Taehyung memandang kosong Jin yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Jimin baru mengatakan bahwa adiknya baru saja sehabis dari sini dan memberikan seikat bunga daisy putih dan menyalurkan sebagian darahnya untuk Jin.

Rupanya kabar si 'Anak Bulan' tengah sekarat sampai terdengar di _Sungkyungkwan_. Jae pun memanggil Yoongi untuk menanyakan kebenarannya dan Yonggi pun berucap bahwa Jin butuh donor darah dan yang punya golongan darah yang sama dengannya adalah sanG ibu membuat Jae merasa bangga dapat membantu sang kakak karena rupanya ia punya golongan darah yang sama dengan sang ibu.

Sedangkan Taehyung justru malah memperkeruh keadaan.

"Jin-ah… _ppali ireona_ …hiks…aku bertengkar dengan eommoeni karenamu…hiks…padahal aku tahu ia tengah sakit…hiks…tapi aku malah membentaknya…hiks…" ujar Taehyung tidak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa lagi selain kepada Jin. Namjoon dan Hyungseung hanya mampu merasa iba mendengar isakan sang raja dibalik pintu masuk.

" _Nappeun namja_..." ujar sebuah suara lemah.

Taehyung kenal suara ini.

"Jin? APA ADA ORANG DILUAR? PANGGILKAN JIMIN SEKARANG!" ujar Taehyung panik begitu melihat Jin meneteskan air mata sambil membuka kelopak matanya perlahan – lahan.

Taehyung menunggu diluar sambil hilir mudik layaknya setrikaan. Jimin belum keluar dari kamar Jin dan baik Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan dayang Yoo sudah setengah mati menunggu hingga suara derit pintu membuat mereka langsung terfokus pada Jimin.

"Kelihatannya memang darah Lee Jae sangat cocok dengan derah Jin. Anak itu telah membaik sekarang. Luka – lukanya juga tengah dalam masa pengeringan, aku sudah mengganti perbannya kalian bisa masuk kedalam untuk menemuinya" ujar Jimin kemudian membuat Taehyung tanpa sepatah kata masuk kedalam diiringi oleh Namjoon dan Hyungseung serta dayang Yoo.

"Eh? Kau tak masuk kedalam Yoongi?" tanya Jimin

"Aku punya 'pasien' disini yang dengan tidak hormatnya tidak memanggilku 'hyungnim' meski aku sudah jauh lebih tua darinya" ujar Yoongi mengembangkan senyum Jimin

"Kamu hanya setahun lebih tua dari Hoseok" ujar Jimin kemudian

"Dan dia lebih tua tiga tahun darimu dan seharusnya aku empat tahun lebih tua darimu, tapi baik aku dan Hoseok sepertinya sangat 'sepantaran' denganmu?" ujar Yoongi sambil membantu membawakan ember berisi cairan berwarna merah.

Yonggi tak perlu lagi bertanya darah siapa itu

"Arraseo, 'H-Y-U-N-G-N-I-M'" sahut Jimin mengundang tawa keduanya.

"Dilihat dari ember ini. Meski kau bilang lukanya sudah kering, darah di ember itu seperti mengatakan sebaliknya" ujar Yoongi sambil membuang air itu kesaluran pembuangan.

"Heish~ setidaknya beri aku selamat"

"Bagaimana bisa memberimu ucapan selamat dengan tangan kosong. Ini ambillah teh hitammu" ujar Yoongi menawarkan teh hitam pada Jimin.

"Ohh~~ uri hyungnim sangat perhatian rupanya~~ Aku akan minum dengan nikmat~~" ujar Jimin menuai decihan kecil.

Yoongi tahu bahwa sejak seminggu ini, sejujurnya Jiminlah yang paling tertekan diantara semuanya. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jin dicambuk Jimin hanya bisa mengeluarkan tangisan sunyinya tanpa mampu berbuat apa – apa. Waktu pertama kali mengobati luka Jin yang begitu parah tangannya begitu bergetar. Yoongi tahu bahwa jika Jin tidak akan sadar selamanya, orang yang pertama kali bunuh diri setelah Taehyung mungkin adalah Jimin. Anak itu mungkin tenang diluar tapi begitu cemas luar biasa didalam.

"Tapi…tahu darimana aku butuh teh hitam? Ini kan teh penenang?"

"Kau pikir jika Jin tidak bangun – bangun juga siapa yang akan digiring ke tiang gantungan? Sudah pasti 'perawatnya' yang 'pendek' itu" ujar Yoongi bercanda

Karena mana sanggup Taehyung dan dirinya melihat pemuda pendek ini di tiang gantungan.

"Benar juga. Sepertinya stressku begitu kelihatan akhir – akhir ini-"

"Aku sudah pernah menusuk, memenggal, memanah, membakar, dan membunuh orang di Medan Perang. Aku akan begitu bodoh jika tidak melihat stress seperti itu"

"Termasuk stress karena kehilangan teman seperjuangan di Medan Perang?" ujar Jimin tenang.

Yoongi terdiam

' _Kumohon jangan dibahas…'_

"Hingga waktu itu kamu bahkan tidak berani memandang wajahku terakhir kali sebelum berangkat ke Tanma…ck! Sepertinya rumor tentang panglima perang Joseon bermuka dan berhati dingin rupanya benar-"

"Hentikan. Sepertinya omonganmu mulai meracau-"

"Setidaknya kamu harusnya mencium atau memeluk seseorang yang memang kamu cintai ketika dia pergi-"

Yoongi melumat habis bibir Jimin seakan – akan tidak ada hari esok, bahkan mungkin jika terlihat oleh orang istana. Karena Yoongi sungguh tidak perduli lagi, ia benar – benar menikmati ciumannya dengan Jimin. Sedangkan pemuda berwajah boneka itu dibuat kaget sekaligus nikmat luar biasa karena dalam hitungan menit, tangan Jimin sudah melingkar nyaman di leher Yonggi memaksa tengkuk itu untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Heumph…"

Desahan dan bunyi decakan lidah di taman belakang Eunwolgak itu menyalurkan sebuah kerinduan dan keputusasaan yang belum tersampaikan oleh dua pemuda itu.

"""

Setelah memastikan kondisi Jin baik. Mereka menyampaikan keadaan Woon. Mendengar kabar Woon yang telah membaik membuat Jin medesah lega. Setelah diberi makan dan obat oleh dayang Yoo. Hanya tertinggal Jin dan Taehyung diruangan itu.

Ditemani oleh salju yang kembali turun.

"Gomawo…sudah tersadar kembali…" ujar Taehyung mengecup kening pemuda itu sambil mengenggam erat tangan rapuh tersebut.

Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Jin karena acara –mari menjauh dahulu- ditambah dengan seminggu Jin tidak sadar – sadar sudah mampu membuat Taehyung sadar apa posisi Jin dihidupnya.

'Segalanya'

"Tapi aku telah menjadi seorang kriminal sekarang, kau tidak lihat rambutku yang dipotong?" ujar Jin polos

"Kau bukan kriminal, dan rambutmu akan tumbuh kembali. Percaya padaku…" ujar Taehyung

"Tapi…kamu benar – benar jahat sekali pada eommoenimu! Jika aku jadi kamu aku akan meminta maaf pada saat itu juga-"

"Aku berdebat karena aboejiku"

"Aboeji…?"

 _15 Tahun yang lalu_

" _Lee Jun berikan pada hyungnimmu mainanmu. Hyungnimmu sangat jarang berada di Istana"_

" _Tapi aboeji ini pemberian dari-"_

" _Aboeji bisa membelikannya"_

 _10 Tahun yang lalu_

" _Yak! Lee Jun! bagaimana bisa kamu menjadi Wang apabila memanah dan mengendarai kuda saja kamu tak bisa" sentak Raja_

" _Aboeji, hentikan uri Jun masih kecil. Dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar" ujar Hoseok_

" _Kamu harus mencontoh hyungnimmu!"_

 _5 Tahun yang lalu_

" _Lee Jun-ah! Lihat! hyungnimmu meraih nilai bagus di Sungkyungkwan! Yah~ kau harus mencontoh hyungnimmu ini"_

" _Nde aboeji…"lirih Taehyung_

" _Ah! Ini hadiah untukmu! Kuas lukis! Kau suka menggambar bukan?"_

" _Nde aboeji! Gomawo!"_

 _3 Tahun yang lalu_

 _Satu tamparan mengenai wajah Taehyung_

" _AYAH MENYURUHMU BELAJAR DI SUNGKYUNGKWAN AGAR RAJIN BUKANNYA BERMALAS – MALASAN DAN KABUR DARI ISTANA TANPA PAMIT! APA KAU TAHU JIKA SAJA HYUNGNIMMU BUKAN-"_

" _Bukan anak dari seorang selir ia pasti akan menjadi seorang Raja yang arif seperti aboeji. Itu bukan yang aboeji ingin katakan? Nde aboeji! Aku ini begitu bodoh dan payah dari hyungnim! Aboeji pikir karena apa? Itu karena aboeji hanya mengajar anak selir rendahan itu saja!"_

" _Lee Taehyung! Beraninya kau-"_

" _KAU YANG BERANI MEMANGGILKU LEE TAEHYUNG!"_

" _TAEHYUNG DIMANA LETAK SOPAN SANTUNMU!"_

" _HANYA ORANG YANG KUIIZINKAN MEMANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN TAEHYUNG SAJA YANG BISA MEMANGGILKU BEGITU! HANYA ORANG YANG KUCINTAI DAN KUSAYANGI SAJA YANG BEBAS MEMANGGILKU TAEHYUNG DAN ITU BUKAN ABOEJI!"_

"Taehyung…?" suara halus milik Jin menyadarkannya

"Huh…?"

"Tadi kamu bilang aboejimu menjadi orang yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan eommoeni" jelas Jin

"… _HANYA ORANG YANG KUCINTAI DAN KUSAYANGI SAJA YANG BEBAS MEMANGGILKU TAEHYUNG…"_

"Jin-ah…"

"Hmm? Mwoya? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah diwajahku?" gumam Jin bertanya

" _Taehyung. Namaku Lee Taehyung…"_

" _Panggil namaku. Ini perintah"_

" _Taehyung…"_

" _YAK! LEE TAE HYUNG!"_

"… _YAK TAEHYUNG BERANINYA…"_

" _Taehyung! Bagaimana bisa kamu kemari?"_

" _Taehyung…jantungku sakit sekali…"_

" _Taehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Taehyung! Lihat! acaranya sudah dimulai!"_

"… _karena sejujurnya aku merindukanmu dan memanggil namamu lirih…"_

" _Taehyung…?"_

"Kau orangnya…."

"Mwo? Orangnya…?"

"Kau orangnya…yang kuiizinkan memanggil namaku"

"Eum…kau dulu memerintah untuk memanggil namamu…" ujar Jin kebingungan.

"Nde kau diizinkan untuk memanggil namaku" ujar Taehyung sambil memeluk tubuh lemah itu hangat.

' _Aku bingung sedari dulu apa perasaanku terhdapmu tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa dari dulu aku mengizinkanmu memanggil namaku…aku izinkan diriku untuk mencintaimu dari dulu…'_

"Minhae Jin-ah…aku terlambat menyadarinya…" ujar Taehyung sambil memeluk tubuh itu erat dan tanpa sadar menangis membuat Jin menepuk punggung orang nomor satu itu sambil mengelusnya pelan.

"Hiks…aku melupakan sumpahku sendiri didepan aboeji…hiks…"

"Gweanchana…tidak ada kata terlambat…jika kamu mengingatnya…ada waktu untuk menebusnya…" ujar Jin bingung membangkitkan kembali tawa Taehyung. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Jin sudah menjitaknya dan meminta penjelasan kenapa ia dan ibunya bertengkar.

Taehyung terpaksa menceritakan dari awal bahwa ayahnya mencintai selir Ho dan selalu mengutamakan Hoseok dibanding dirinya bahkan sampai membanding – bandingkan dirinya. Lalu Kim Jae Hee datang hari ini ke Istana ibunya dan membuat Taehyung sampai membuka 'luka lama' itu lagi dan menuai tamparan dari ibunya hari ini.

"Bunga daisy putih itu…kesukaan eommoenimu ya…? Ku dengar adikmu mendonorkan darahnya padaku dan memberikan bunga itu"

"Setidaknya itu bunga kesukaan eommoeniku selama dua puluh tahun terakhir…"

"Aku harus menemuinya dan kamu harus meminta maaf padanya…"

"Waeyo?"

"Bunga daisy putih berarti kepolosan dan cinta yang setia. Cinta yang begitu polos dan begitu murni hingga membuatnya setia sepanjang masa…Ini seperti cinta seorang eommoeni kepada anaknya, teman kepada sahabatnya, bawahan kepada tuannya, dan…"

"Matahari kepada bulannya." ujar Taehyung lembut.

"Eoh! Majja! Karna itu aku harus berterimakasih kepadanya karena mengibaratkan diriku begitu cantik dengan bunga ini…" ujar Jin memandang bunga itu dengan sedikit rasa haru

" _Bunga daisy putih berarti kepolosan dan cinta yang setia…"_

'Eommoeni menggambarkan dirimu dengan tepat Jin-ah'

"Ah, majja! Namamu Taehyung bukan? Apa artinya?"

"Sama dengan namaku, Lee Jun. Taehyung artinya Kebenaran atau Kehormatan. Jun artinya Unggul atau Pahlawan. _Haraboeji_ yang memberi namaku dengan Taehyung…"

"Taehyung…Lee Taehyung…" ujar Jin mengeja namanya

"Eoh…?"

"Aboeji-mu… _Sangwang_ …?"

"Huum, Sangwang. Waeyo?"

"Aku juga ingin melihat Sangwang"

Taehyung benar – benar bingung dengan permintaan Jin

"""

Sejak hari itu Jae memperhatikan ibunya begitu pendiam dan kondisi kesehatan ibunya kian memburuk. Ibunya tak lagi ke pendopo melainkan selalu berada diruangannya sambil menumpuk baju – baju yang selalu ibunya buat untuk dua puluh tahun terakhir. Jae pernah menanyakan ini pada Heo sanggoeng untuk siapa ibunya membuat hal seperti itu, tapi sampai Heo sanggoeng kembali pada sang Pencipta lima tahun yang lalu sang sanggoeng yang setia itupun tak mau member tahu.

"Eommoeni, ini aku. Lee Jae" ujar sang anak.

"Eoh! Masuklah" ujar sang ibu memperbolehkan sang anak masuk

Jae datang dengan senyum lebar sembari memberikan sebuket bunga daisy putih untuk ibunya. Melihat secercah senyum di wajah pucat ibunya setidaknya membuat rasa khawatirnya agak sedikit berkurang.

"Jungkook-ah…" ujar sang ibu membuat Jae atau Jungkook terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya ibunya memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Nde eommoeni"

"Kau dulu selalu bertanya pakaian siapa ini dan untuk apa ibu membuatnya. Ini merupakan pakaian seorang bayi laki – laki yang mungkin jika tumbuh dewasa sudah akan sebesar Jeonha sekarang"

"Maksud eommoeni…"

"Nde Jungkook ah…dia telah meninggal demi menyelamatkan 'Joseon' ini…anak bayi yang tak bersalah itu…yang masih bersih dan putih hatinya terpaksa meninggal…itu sebabnya eommoeni selalu mengenangnya melalui pakaian ini dan juga bunga ini"

"Eommoeni harus ke pendopo sekarang dan menikmati cahaya matahari selagi masih pagi. Tak baik mengurung diri didalam ruangan. Kata Jimin hyungnim juga eommoeni harus sering – sering"

"Nde~ eommoeni akan keluar sekarang menikmati udara pagi"

"Biar aku yang bereskan pakaian ini…" ujar Jungkook ditinggal sendiri diruangan ibunya.

Jungkook pun melipat pakaian – pakaian yang ibunya buat termasuk sokgui terbaru yang ibunya buatkan. Jungkook pun tak sengaja melihat sebuah nama yang ditulis didada kiri sokgui tersebut.

"Lee…Jeong…?" ujar Jungkook mengeja namanya.

Satu – satunya marga Lee yang Jungkook tahu adalah keluarga ayahnya yang akan diteruskan oleh dirinya dan kakaknya, Taehyung. Mengingat Hoseok tak akan dimasukkan namanya dalam daftar silsilah keluarga kerajaan. Ia hanya akan dianggap sebagai _Daegun_ saja. Ayahnya sendiri punya seorang adik perempuan yang terpaksa mengikut marga suaminya, 'Park'. Jadi Jimin pun otomatis mengikuti marga Park. Ibunya sendiri juga bermarga Kim dan tak ada satupun keluarga ibunya yang menikah dengan marga Lee, jadi hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook sebagai kerutunan terakhir yang menyangdang marga 'Lee'.

"Ini aneh…" ujar Taehyung lalu cepat – cepat membereskan pakaian milik si 'Lee Jeong' ini.

Di perjalanannya ia bertemu sang kakak dan Jin yang masih menggunakan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jungkook ingin segera menyumpahi kakaknya ini karena membuat sang ibu jadi seperti itu tapi tertahan oleh kehadiran Jin yang membungkuk memberi hormat lalu tersenyum padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat pemuda 'seindah' ini meski banyak luka – luka di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti Wangja-mama Lee Jae. Taehyung pernah bercerita padamu sesekali" ujar Jin sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna pink muda atau _peach_

"Eoh, kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Wangja-mama tahu arti bunga?" ujar Jin kagum membuat bahu Jungkook agak sedikit bangga

"Tentu saja. Eommoeni sangat menyukai bunga membuatku belajar banyak tentang bunga" ujar Jungkook

"Wah~! Namja yang tahu arti banyak bunga biasanya dapat membuat banyak hati wanita terpikat. Aku hanya tahu beberapa itupun karena dulu imoku sangat suka bunga. Aku sangat iri pada Wangja-mama" ujar Jin membuat Jungkook semakin bangga

"Ey~ panggil saja aku ini Jungkook hyungnim sepertinya kau ini masih muda"

"Dia justru yang harus kau panggil hyungnim" ujar Taehyung merusak kebahagiaan Jungkook

"Trus buket mawar putih itu untuk siapa"

"Untuk Daebi-mama. Permohonan maaf" ujar Jin

"Sepertinya kau saja yang duluan kesana, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Jungkook"

"Arraseo" ujar Jin meninggalkan keduanya.

"Bagaimana Jungkook? Sepertinya _bahumu begitu ringan dan tinggi_ sekarang" ujar Taehyung merusak moodnya

"Hyungnim juga. Karena pemuda itu, hyung bertengkar dengan eommoeni hingga kondisi kesehatannya kian memburuk"

"Itu bukan karena Jin tapi Jae Hee"

"Tetap saja untuk apa membawa – bawa aboeji dalam perdebatan kalian" ujar Jungkook kian kesal.

Meski sebenarnya Jungkook sendiri merasakan bagaimana bedanya perlakuan ayahnya kepada Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Ah, hyung. Apa hyung kenal pemuda bernama Lee Jeong?"

"Lee Jeong?"

"Huum! Emmoeni bilang dia akan sudah sebesar dirimu jika masih hidup. Lee Jeong ini adalah orang yang eommoeni selalu buat bajunya" ujar Jungkook

"Jinjja?"

"Nde jinjjayo. Orang ini yang telah menyelamatkan Joseon saat ia terlahir, kira – kira begitu kata Eommoeni" lapor Jungkook

'Lee Jeong… _neo nuguya_ …?'

"""

Jin berada di pendopo melihat sang Ibu Raja itu tengah menyulam sesuatu di sebuah saputangan.

"Daebi-mama, uri agi datang menghadap" ujar salah satu dayang melihat seorang pemuda penuh perban dengan rambut pendek tengah membungkuk.

"Kamu pasti si 'Anak Bulan itu…?" tanyanya

"Nde. Saya berkunjung kemari ingin memberikan buket bunga ini kepada Daebi-mama sekaligus memberi hormat" ujar Jin masi membungkuk

"Salammu kuterima, kemari" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Namun senyumnya luntur seketika begitu melihat Jin yang mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Saat ia terlahir ia tidak menangis keras – keras._

Sang ratu sontak berdiri di pendoponya menuruni lima anak tangga dan berjalan menyusuri kolam tersebut

 _Seakan – akan ia tahu bahwa keberadaannya tak boleh dilihat oleh orang lain._

Kini sang ratu tepat berada didepan Jin hanya tiga langkah jarak yang membatasi mereka, sedangkan Jin masih bertahan dengan senyumnya.

" _Annyeong hasemikha_ …Daebi-mama" ujar Jin

 _Ia hanya membuka mata beningnya perlahan…_

Sang Ratu mendekatkan diri pada Jin dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar membuat Jin kebingungan.

… _dan tertawa kecil begitu melihat wajah ibunya._

"Daebi-mama…?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Sang Ratu tersebut langsung memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis keras – keras. Bahkan Yoongi yang ditugaskan menjaga sang Ratu pun kaget dibuatnya beserta para pembantu ratu. Jin juga sama terkejutnya. Tangisan sang ratu begitu pilu hingga Jin begitu kebingungan dan menenangkan sang ratu dengan mengelus – elus punggung Perempuan yang paling dihormati di Joseon itu halus.

"Daebi-mama, _gweanchanasimikha_?" tanya Jin cemas

"Hiks…lee jeong-ah…lee jeong-ah…hiks…" hanya isakan itu yang menemani tangis sang ratu

'Lee Jeong?' batin Yoongi

"""

Setelah sesi menangis tadi, akhirnya sang Ratu membawa dirinya dan Jin ke ruangannya. Jin pun menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah Kim Jin bukan Lee Jeong. Terbesit sedikit kekecewaan di wajah sang Ratu membuat Jin tidak enak hati sehingga Jin langsung mengambil tindakan untuk memberikan buket bunganya tadi. Jin berkata ingin meminta maaf karena menjadi pemicu perselisihan antara sang Ratu dengan Taehyung. Melihat bunga itu membuat senyum tipis terlukis di wajah perempuan yang sudah mulai tampak tua itu.

Setidaknya Jin agak lega.

"Langit begitu baik hingga mendatangkanmu padaku. Kau pasti kaget tadi bukan?" ujar sang Ratu kemudian.

"Ah, _anniminda_. Mungkin saya terlihat mirip dengan orang yang Daebi-mama serukan waktu menangis" ujar Jin.

Hening beberapa detik hingga sang Ratu memulai ucapannya.

"Kamu sangat mirip dengan Lee Jeong…dia meninggal saat belum genap berumur satu hari…" ujar sang Ratu kembali meneteskan air mata. Mendengar hal itu juga entah mengapa membuat hati Jin agak sedikit perih

"Daebi-mama pasti sangat merindukannya…"

"Aku bukan hanya merindukannya Jin-ah…tapi juga merasa bersalah karenanya...dia meninggal karena demi menyelamatkan Joseon ini…hiks…aku berdosa karena itu Jin-ah…jika dia masih hidup…dia sudah sebesar dirimu sekarang…hiks…senyum dan tawa kalian sangat mirip…" tangis sang Ratu kembali pecah membuat Jin tak tahan untuk memeluknya.

"Daebi-mama tidak perlu merasa bersalah karenanya. Langit pasti sangat menyayanginya karena begitu cepat mengambilnya kembali…Tapi dia sudah menjadi pahlawan diumurnya yang masih sangat belia…jika aku jadi dia, aku akan begitu bahagia begitu tahu jika aku meninggal karena menyelamatkan negeri ini dan masih dikenang oleh Daebi-mama sendiri…" ujar Jin memberi penghiburan.

'Nyatanya kamu tidak tahu…bahwa aku telah membunuh anakku sendiri Jin-ah' batin sang ibu dalam hati.

"""

Taehyung menemui Jin yang membawa sekotak kayu yang lumayan besar dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat hal itu membuat Taehyung langsung mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Jin.

"Kondisi tubuhmu belum sembuh benar, kamu seharusnya tidak boleh membawa banyak barang"

"Ini dari Daebi-mama…dia memberikanku ini"

"Apa isinya?"

"Hanya pakaian. Katanya dia yang buat sendiri, dia berharap aku akan menyukainya…" lapor Jin

"… _Lee Jeong ini adalah orang yang eommoeni selalu buat bajunya"_

"Bukankah ini untuk Lee Jeong…?" tanya Jin

"Eoh! Taehyung kau tahu siapa itu Lee Jeong?" tanya Jin antusias

"Hanya mendengarnya dari sebuah cerita…" ujar Taehyung membuat Jin mengangguk paham

"Daebi-mama bilang aku sangat mirip dengannya. Makanya dia memberikan itu untukku, awalnya aku menolak karena merasa tidak enak tapi Daebi-mama memaksa dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah jadi aku tidak tega dan akhirnya menerimanya. Sejujurnya Daebi-mama benar – benar membuatnya dengan perasaan aku bisa merasakannya di tiap – tiap helai pakaiannya sehingga jadi tidak enak untuk memakainya. Namun ia terlanjur bilang bahwa dia berharap aku memakainya" ujar Jin lalu hening kembali menyapa karena Taehyung tengah berfikir keras

Bagaimana bisa nama ini bisa muncul dua kali dalam satu hari

"Taehyung-ah, kisah macam apa tentang Lee Jeong ini…?"

"Aku hanya mendengar bahwa saat dia terlahir ia menyelamatkan Joseon ini…jika dia masih hidup dia akan sebesar diriku sekarang…hanya itu saja…" ujar Taehyung

"Begitu ya…aku kasihan dengannya…dia terlahir untuk menyelamatkan Joseon hingga harus kembali bahkan saat umurnya belum genap satu hari…" ujar Jin membuat Taehyung kembali berfikir

"Dia meninggal dihari ia lahir…?" tanya Taehyung.

"Huum! Daebi-mama yang bilang" jawab Jin

Dan selama perjalanan ke Eunwolgak itu, nama 'Lee Jeong' ini sangat menganggu pikirannya.

"""

Keesokan harinya Taehyung terdiam di ruangannya.

"Lee Jeong…" ujar Taehyung lirih membuat Hyungseung dan Namjoon saling berpadangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa kalian mengenal seseorang bernama Lee Jeong…?" tanya Taehyung dan keduanya menggeleng.

"Jungkook bilang bahwa eommoeni berkata bahwa dia adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan Joseon, tidak mungkin bahwa dia tidak dikenali oleh semua orang bukan? Dia harusnya terkenal sebagai pahlawan…" ujar Taehyung

"Mungkin…Lee Jeong ini adalah nama kecilnya…mungkin ia dikenal dengan nama yang lain" ujar Hyungseung memberi suara

"Jungkook bilang jika dia masih hidup ia sudah sebesar diriku…mungkin maksud eommoeni bahwa umur kami sepantaran…?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin…di malam itu hanya Jeonha satu – satunya yang terlahir" ujar Hyungseung.

"Kamu yakin…?"

"Nde! Karena saat itu Raja memerintahkan memberikan hadiah berupa sekarung beras bagi yang bayinya lahir dengan tanggal yang sama dengan Jeonha dan tak ada satupun bayi yang lahir saat itu hingga akhirnya karung beras yang sudah dipersiapkan tadi dibagi – bagikan ke seluruh rakyat.

"Panggil Yoongi kemari" titah Taehyung

"Jeonha memanggil saya?" ujar Yoongi saat datang.

"Apa yang terjadi saat Jin berkunjung ke Istana Timur?" tanya Yoongi

"Daebi-mama menangis saat melihat Jin pertama kali dan menyebutnya dengan Lee Jeong. Mungkin Jin mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Lee Jeong itu"

"Lalu…?" tanya Taehyung

"Mereka masuk kedalam dan saya sempat mencuri dengar bahwa Lee Jeong ini begitu berjasa untuk Joseon dan Daebi-mama begitu merasa bersalah karena kematiannya" lapor Yoongi

"Hanya itu…?" ujar Taehyung

"Ah dia memberikan sekotak pakaian untuk Jin dan hari ini ia memberikan surat ini untuk Jeonha" lapor Yoongi sambil memberikan surat.

 _Taehyung-ah…_

 _Sering – seringlah datang kemari_

 _Eommoeni ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf._

 _Kim Jin Hee_

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat dan teringat akan sesuatu. Jin pernah membuat kaligrafi namanya. Ia pun mengeluarkan kertas tersebut.

Dan ini terlihat sama. Kaligrafi tulisan yang Jin buat terlihat sama dengan tulisan ibunya.

" _Huum! Emmoeni bilang dia akan sudah sebesar dirimu jika masih hidup. Lee Jeong ini adalah orang yang eommoeni selalu buat bajunya"_

 _"Umurmu dua puluh? Kapan kau berulang tahun?"_

 _"Hari ini. Saat salju pertama turun"_

" _Kurasa itu tidak mungkin…di malam itu hanya Jeonha satu – satunya yang terlahir"_

" _Begitu ya…aku kasihan dengannya…dia terlahir untuk menyelamatkan Joseon hingga harus kembali bahkan saat umurnya belum genap satu hari…"_

 _"Aku dibuang oleh keluargaku ke hutan terlarang sewaktu aku lahir karena hal ini..."_

" _Daebi-mama menangis saat melihat Jin pertama kali dan menyebutnya dengan Lee Jeong. Mungkin Jin mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan Lee Jeong itu"_

" _Nde jinjjayo. Orang ini yang telah menyelamatkan Joseon saat ia terlahir, kira – kira begitu kata Eommoeni"_

" _Mereka masuk kedalam dan saya sempat mencuri dengar bahwa Lee Jeong ini begitu berjasa untuk Joseon dan Daebi-mama begitu merasa bersalah karena kematiannya"_

 _"Mungkin kau habis menyelamatkan nyawa Raja dikehidupanmu sebelumnya"_

"Yoongi-ah…kau punya misi rahasia" titah Taehyung kemudian serius

"""

Jin yang tengah merapikan baju terkaget melihat Taehyung sudah berada didepannya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Taehyung-ah…ada apa…?" ujar Jin kemudian

"Aku baru sadar bahwa kau terlalu indah untuk ukuran seorang laki – laki" ujar Taehyung datar

"Aku tidak tahu ini pujian atau bukan tapi terima kasih" kekeh Jin

"Jin-ah…"

"Ehm…?"

"Kau…bukan dari keluarga kerajaan bukan…?" tanya Taehyung

"Tentu saja bukan. Jika iya pasti keluargaku sudah mencariku kemana – mana karena aku pasti menjadi anak bangsawan yang paling disayang" canda Jin tapi itu tidak mampu membuat Taehyung tenang, jantungnya begitu sakit tiba – tiba entah kenapa

Namun satu kecupan di bibirnya mampu meredakan sakit di jantungnya.

"Apa jantungmu sudah baikan sekarang?" tanya Jin lembut yang rupanya orang yang membuat jantung Taehyung kembali tidak tenang.

Taehyung segera menidurkan Jin dan mengunci tubuhnya dengan tubuhnya yang berada di atas

"Tidak Jin. Jantungku tidak membaik sekarang…" ujar Taehyung yang kini lebih dulu melumat lembut bibir itu.

* * *

 **1\. Daebi-mama : Sebutan untuk Ibu Suri atau Ibu sang Raja**

 **2\. Sokgui : *lihat chapter 1***

 **3\. Wang : Raja**

 **4\. Oraboeni : Sebutan adik perempuan untuk kakak laki - laki pada zaman dahulu**

 **5\. Yeodongsaeng : Adik Perempuan**

 **6\. Aboeji : Ayah**

 **7\. Sungkyungkwan : *lihat chapter 2***

 **namja : Laki - laki jahat/nakal/buruk**

 **9\. Sangwang : Mantan Raja yang umumnya sukarela turun tahta untuk digantikan putranya. Mereka umumnya masih memiliki pengaruh pada masa - masa akhir hidupnya.**

 **10\. Daegun : *lihat chapter 1***

 **11. _Bahumu_** _ **begitu ringan dan tinggi sekarang**_ **: Ini peribahasa Korea yang artinya kurang lebih sama dengan 'Besar Kepala'**

* * *

 **Akhirnya bisa update setelah sibuk beberapa hari ini.-.v**

 **Banyak yang tanya apakah ini akan jadi Incest, sepertinya iya :v**

 **Tapi author mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menunggu ff ini dengan setia!**

 **Jangan lupa untuk RnR serta Fav &Follow! ya~~~^^**


	5. Bab V - Hujan & Angin

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Daripada berkata 'aku mencintaimu'. Aku hanya mampu mengatakan 'kembalilah dengan selamat' - Jimin_

Lumatan bibir itu makin lama makin dalam. Jin hanya mampu bisa terbuai dengan keliahan pemuda itu dalam bermain lidah. Tapi Jin sadar satu hal, Taehyung menciumnya seperti orang yang akan menciumnya terakhir kali.

Dan Jin tidak suka akan hal ini.

Jin memang tidak sekolah dan polos, tapi dia tahu satu hal bahwa tidak ada sekalipun laki – laki 'normal' mau bermain lidah dengan laki – laki lain. Jin benar – benar bingung akan perlakuan Taehyung, menyadari akan kehabisan nafas Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya.

Tapi tidak dengan kukungannya. Taehyung masih berada di atas tubuh Jin yang terbaring tak berdaya juga mata yang menyiratkan 'keperihan'

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan!?' pikir Taehyung segera ingin bangkit namun tertahan oleh Jin

Tangan halus itu menyentuh wajah sang Raja

Tangan yang lemah itu

Berani menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung

"Itu yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak dulu…aku harusnya mendatangkan hujan…namun tidak ada satupun ritual yang kulakukan…dan berakhir menjadi kriminal…"

Taehyung hanya terdiam Jin masih setia menyentuh wajahnya dengan mata yang terus menatapnya putus asa. Bahkan setetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

"Kau memperbolehkanku menjaga Woon…kamu memperlakukanku berbeda…bahkan kamu menciumku…sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini…? Kenapa justru aku tidak melakukan ritual itu…? Mengapa kamu selalu…" tanya Jin lelah lalu berhenti bertanya dan menutup matanya juga menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Taehyung.

'Mengapa kamu selalu membuatku bingung, Taehyung…?'

"Ayo. Kita lakukan ritual itu." Ucapan itu membuat Jin membuka matanya.

Taehyung melepas _ikseongwan_ dan _gakdae_ miliknya. Jin melihatnya dengan ketakutan luar biasa.

Sang Raja tidak boleh memperlihatkan ini kepadanya. Jin langsung memalingkan wajahnnnnya saat Taehyung membuka _gonryongpo_ miliknya. Jantungnya benar – benar rasanya mau meledak, Jin bahkan mengenggam selimutnya kuat – kuat. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah _sanggot_ dan _manggeon_ dikepalanya serta _jeogori_ dan _baji_ yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin melaksanakan ritualnya, tapi mengapa kini menatap wajahku kau tak mau?" balas Taehyung datar.

"Ini bukan ritual jeonha! Ini hanyalah akan membuatku berakhir ditiang gantungan!" panik Jin tidak berani menatap Taehyung dan semakin memundurkan dirinya ketika Taehyung semakin mendekat.

Sialnya, dinding membatasi Jin untuk tidak bisa bergerak kemana – mana lagi. Jin menutup matanya kuat – kuat ketika melihat bayangan Taehyung semakin dekat padanya.

' _Langit, tolong selamatkan aku!'_

"Lihat aku" seru Taehyung datar

Tak ada gerakan se-inchi pun dari Jin

"Ini perintah" ujar Taehyung membuat Jin mengangkat kepalanya takut.

Dihadapannya sungguh orang yang berbeda.

Ini bukan lagi seorang Taehyung yang jahil dengan selalu memancing amarahnya, berkarisma dengan caranya, menatap tajam para menterinya, atau suara dominannya yang mentitah dimana – mana.

Ini Taehyung tanpa apapun hanya beralaskan jubah putih tidurnya yang masih berlambang _ohjoeryongbo_ yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah Raja. Jin bisa melilhat wajah Taehyung dengan jelas.

"Ritual itu…mengharuskan aku…harus 'bermalam' disini" ujar Taehyung yang kini suaranya melembut.

Dia mengelus pipi Jin yang masih menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Ini akan melukai harga dirimu sebagai laki – laki…juga akan mencoreng namaku sebagai raja…aku tidak akan melakukannya…tanpa persetujuan darimu…"

"Apa kau menciumku untuk mendatangkan hujan…?" tanya Jin

"Ya, kamu benar" ujar Taehyung entah kenapa membuat jantung Jin kembali menyakitkan.

Jin menyadari satu hal.

Ia sudah 'terbiasa memangil Taehyung'

"Kau bisa…melakukannya sekarang…" jawab Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya kuat – kuat

' _Setidaknya sekali…hanya sekali ini saja aku melakukan sesuatu untuknya…'_

"Kau yakin!?" tanya Taehyung kaget

' _Karena aku ingin berterima kasih padanya…'_

"Nde…"

' _Tapi entah mengapa aku juga ingin ia mengingatku…'_

"Kau bisa menolaknya Jin…"

' _Aku tidak bisa menolak…'_

"Tidak, ini tugasku. Ini kewajibanku…"

'… _karena aku jatuh terlelap di gua sang naga…'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu…" ujar Taehyung kini semakin mendekat dengan dirinya

' _Tapi perasaan bahwa ia naga yang dingin membuatku takut…'_

Taehyung melepas tali pengait Jeogori miliknya dan menyibakkannya hingga kain itu turun kebawah tertahan oleh tangannya.

'… _aku takut dia akan mengusirku setelahnya setelah sadar bahwa aku tidur di guanya'_

Tangan dingin itu menelusuri lekuk atas tubuh Jin membuat Jin semakin gugup ketakutan.

'… _kenyataan bahwa aku jatuh cinta dan bermalam layaknya seorang gisaeng murahan benar – benar membuatku takut Lee Taehyung…'_

Namun hal yang tak disangka Jin adalah Taehyung membuat Jin berada dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang Jin selalu ingat.

"Kau begitu bergetar hanya karena aku membuka pakaianmu. Bagaimana bisa aku 'menidurimu', kau tak perlu memaksa dirimu…lagipula kau baru saja sembuh…"

' _Tapi…aku ingin segala perilaku ini hanya untuk milikku seorang…'_

"Hiks…"

' _Imo…noona…aku telah melakukan dosa besar…aku telah berani jatuh cinta pada pria nomor satu di negri ini…'_

"Kenyataan bahwa aku selalu berharap melakukan ini dengan orang yang mencintaiku membuatku takut…hiks…" ujar Jin jujur membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Benarkah?...lalu apa tipe pria idamanmu…?"

"Yee…?" tanya Jin menghadap wajah Taehyung

"Aku bertanya…tipe pria idamanmu seperti apa…? Karena aku juga ingin melakukan ini dengan orang yang kucintai…"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kebanyakan orang bertanya wanita macam apa-"

"… _aku juga ingin melakukan ini dengan orang yang kucintai…"_

"… _aku selalu berharap melakukan ini dengan orang yang mencintaiku…"_

Seketika pipi Jin memerah

"Apa maksud-mu…?" tanya Jin

"Bukannya sudah jelas…? Aku seperti orang gila menunggumu saat kau sakit, aku seperti orang bodoh untuk tahu apa saja kesukaanmu, aku juga harus stress ketika menciummu. Apa aku tertarik padamu atau hanya sekedar emosi sesaat belaka. Dan yang paling membingungkanku adalah mengapa aku mengizinkanmu memanggil nama kecilku. Jin ini tidak mudah bagimu…namun ini juga tidak mudah bagiku…mencintai laki – laki terlebih laki – laki yang tak sepantasnya ku giring ke 'lingkaran api' ini. Semakin aku menjauh dan membencimu semakin aku tidak berdaya tanpamu. Ketakutanmu itu tadi…kupatikan tidak ada…"

Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah yang begitu lembut. Itu membuat Jin kembali menangis dan Taehyung yang panik segera memeluknya.

"Hiks…kamu juga…hiks…kamu juga…tidak perlu takut…hiks…ketakutanmu itu…hiks…tidak ada juga…" ujar Jin juga kini mengakui perasaanya.

' _Imo…kali ini…naga yang dihadapanku, mengizinkanku untuk tidur lebih lama di guanya'_

Taehyung yang lega menatap wajah Jin dan mengusap wajah sembab itu lembut dan kembali menciumi wajahnya Dan tanpa bicara apapun, bibir itu menyatu dalam kesempurnaan. Segalanya terasa lembut dan nyaman. Untuk pertama kalinya tangan lemah itu melingkar nyaman di leher Taehyung

Ciuman lembut itu kini makin dalam serta tangan Taehyung yang tidak diam ikut mengelus tubuh itu membuat Jin merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa nyaman, dan pikirannya melayang jauh menembus langit ketujuh karena ia merasakan sentuhan tangan itu begitu bermakna.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Debarannya terasa manis dan menyenangkan. Taehyung terkekeh sejenak melihat Jin yang tampaknya terengah – engah. Ia bahkan belum memulai apapun, ia tak mau terburu – buru ia ingin menikmati semuanya perlahan. Terutama bibir ini.

Bibir yang akan menjadi candunya ini.

Keduanya kembali dalam sebuah ciuman yang didasari oleh cinta dan nafsu yang bergejolak. Mata keduanya terpejam menikmati keindahan duniawi. Kenikmatan gejolak listrik kecil membuat tubuh mereka semakin bergejolak. Taehyung menyapu langit-langit mulut pria polos yang ada dibawahnya. Kulit keduanya menyatu dan bergesekkan.

"Eungh…."desahan pelan keluar dari bibi _plum_ itu. Tangannya yang lembut menjambak pelan rambut pria nomor satu di Joseon itu, sebuah tanda kalau ia begitu menikmati semua yang dilakukannya tanpa ia sadari sekalipun.

Jin sudah pasrah kalau tubuhnya semakin panas dan menginginkan perlakuan 'spesial' dari pria diatasnya ini ketika menidurkannya pelan sambil melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Ia telanjang bulat sekarang. Bersamaan juga dengan Taehyung yang melepas pakaiannya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung nakal memainkan tonjolan didada sang Bulan tersebut. Memilinnya perlahan, mencubitinya sesekali hingga benda mungil didada itu mengeras. Jin tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karena ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sensasi seperti itu.

"A…ahh…mmm~" desahan Jin keluar lembut darinya. Matanya terpejam menikmati nada desahan yang ia keluarkan, sekaligus menikmati apa yang tangan hangat itu lakukan pada dirinya.

Taehyung menciumi setiap inchi dari tubuh porselen itu meninggalkan jejak ciumannya pada tubuh itu seakan – akan sebagai pertanda tak ada yang boleh mengambil miliknya.

"Ahhhh….~! Tae..hh…hyungh..hh...~!" Jin mendesah kembali tatkala tangan Taehyung turun kebawah dan menggenggam miliknya. Mengocoknya perlahan dan teratur, lalu berubah menjadi sedikit cepat hingga akhirnya Jin merasakan pandangannya kabur karena telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Desahan itu memenuhi ruangan tersebut dan ciuman yang selalu menjadi tanda cinta sekaligus ketenangan keduanya. Juga pandangan lapar milik Taehyung tatkala menatap lubang kenikmatan Jin yang mengerut dengan warna pink dan masih sangat sempit.

Taehyung bernafsu saat ini tapi ini akan jadi pengalaman mengerikan untuk keduanya jika Taehyung 'tidak mempersipakan dengan baik'.

Ia mengelus lubang itu perlahan dan memanfaatkan 'cairan' milik Jin sebagai pelumas untuk area itu. Dia mengurutnya dengan pelan hingga satu jari sudah masuk kedalam tanpa Jin sadari.

Hingga tiga jari yang masuk Jin sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Tahu akan hal itu, Taehyung segera membuat pola silang untuk melonggorkannya dan 'agak sedikit nakal' untuk mencari sesuatu didalam.

"Ahh! Taehyunghh~" sentak Jin tiba – tiba ketika jari – jari Taehyung tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu.

'Ketemu!'

Dan Taehyung langsung memasukkan 'senjatanya' yang sudah sangat sabar menunggu itu untuk masuk.

"Akh..appoh..hh~" rintihan Jin ditambah setetes air mata yang lolos dari mata Jin membuat Taehyung segera secepat mungkin menemukan titik nikmat tadi.

Rintihan kesakitan yang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Taehyung, erangan nikmat yang perlahan tercipta setelah sakit yang luar biasa dan gesekkan kenikmatan antara daging dengan daging.

"Ah….~! Taeh…hyung..hhh..~!" hanya dengan menyebut namanya, Taehyung sudah merasakan dia menjadi makhluk yang beruntung. Suara halus yang mengerang nikmat dibawah tubuhnya itu benar – benar cobaan yang luar biasa.

"Shhh….ahh…tetaph…hh...terus..sshh panggil namakuh…hhh….~" Taehyung berbicara disela desahan nikmatnya. Miliknya yang dijepit kuat dibawah sana benar – benar membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Ia tidak munafik bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hubungan intim. Dia termasuk golongan anak nakal di Sungkyungkwan yang selalu pergi ke tempat para gisaeng. Dari yang 'masih baru' hingga yang jadi primadona disana sudah pernah Taehyung 'cicipi'.

Tapi Taehyung tak pernah merasa hawa nafsunya bisa menjadi sebesar ini hanya karena Jin.

Hanya karena seorang pemuda.

Taehyung pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalunya makanya Langit menghukumnya 'dengan sangat nikmat'

"A..aku…ngghhh….A..aaaahhh…o..ohh...Taeh…hhh..Taehh…eungh~" Jin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Taehyung semakin menghajarnya dengan begitu dalam dan cepat, tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam meremas kedua bokong miliknya dan bibirnya habis menghisap kedua nipple milik Jin. Dengan sekejap, keduanya sudah sampai disurga kenikmatan. Taehyung benar – benar melepas semuanya 'didalam' dan begitu banyak hingga tertumpah banyak keluar dan mengalir disela – sela paha Jin.

Keduanya menikmati sisa kenikmatan tersebut. Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh polos yang kini sudah sah menjadi miliknya. Jin yang kelelahan lelap dalam tidurnya yang nyaman. Nafasnya yang teratur menandakan betapa nyanyak dan lelahnya ia dalam tidurnya.

Taehyung agak merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia harus bertahan untuk tidak menyentuh Jin, namun sampai kapan ia menyembunyikannya dan bertahan dalam kebohongan? Dan lagipula Taehyung agak khawatir dan terbawa suasana tadi.

Ia memeluk pemuda polos itu nyaman. Sekalipun ia telah menandai Jin dan menjadikan miliknya dan juga tahu bahwa Jin juga mencitainya, tetap saja ada satu hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Ia takut bahwa Lee Jeong adalah Kim Jin dan ketakutannya adalah bahwa ia sendiri penyebab Jin menderita selama dua puluh tahun terakhir. Meski ia belum tahu siap dan seberapa penting Lee Jeong itu

"Setidaknya…setelah mendengar suara hujan...aku bisa tenang sedikit…" monolog Taehyung lalu menyusul Jin ke alam mimpi.

Ya, diluar sana sudah turun hujan.

Bersamaan dengan Jimin yang berdiri kaku dibawah hujan dengan tangan yang masih setia membawa nampan obat malam Jin.

" _Yoongi-ah…kau punya misi rahasia"_

" _Hamba sedang menunggu perintah paduka"_

" _Jin bilang bahwa ia tinggal di hutan terlarang. Datanglah kesana dan selidiki sesuatu didalam rumah itu tanpa diketahui siapapun maupun pemiliknya"_

" _Tapi…mengapa tiba – tiba…?"_

" _Aku punya firasat buruk untuk hal ini"_

"""

Jin hanya mampu terdiam begitu melihat Jimin yang biasanya tampak ceria begitu murung dan pendiam. Ia tak biasanya begitu, hingga Jin sadar ia melakukan 'itu' dengan Taehyung di waktu biasanya Jin mengantarkan obat malamnya.

Pipinya kembali memerah apalagi saat ini ia tengah mandi dan 'tanda' itu terlalu banyak untuk bisa ditutupi.

"Tak usah kau tutup – tutupi. Habis ini kau akan kemungkinan demam karena melakukan aktifitas itu saat kondisimu belum pulih. Minumlah teh jahe merah setiap hari untuk mengantisipasi" ujar Jimin kemudian angkat bicara sambil tersenyum.

Jin agak sedikit lega melihatnya.

"Bagaimana semalam? Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Jimin santai

Tapi tentu saja hal itu tetap akan membuat Jin salah tingkah

"Ehm..yah…sepertinya begitu…hehehe" kikuk Jin membuat Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau begitu diperlakukan begitu baik semalam olehnya. Sepertinya ia benar – benar mencintaimu, aku mengharapkan kalian tetap hidup bahagia" ucap Jimin tulus dibalas pula dengan senyuman yang merekah milik Jin.

'Aku rasa aku harus membuang jauh pikiranku ini bahwa Jin adalah adik Taehyung…mereka tidak mirip sama sekali…tapi…bagaimana bisa daerah Jungkook dan Daebi-mama bisa seratus persen sama dengan darah Jin?'

Rupanya raut kekhawatiran Jimin tertangkap oleh mata Jin.

"Sejujurnya kalau boleh aku bicara…aku sempat mendengar ada dua orang pemuda berciuman di pendopo _rumah hijau_ …eum…apa kau sudah dengar?" ujar Jin mencoba mencari topik yang justru membuat pipi Jimin memerah.

Melihat reaksi itu membuat pikiran Jin jadi salah tingkah.

"Ei~ mana mungkin-"

"Kamu benar itu aku" ujar Jimin mengakuinya dengan senyum malu.

"Kupikir hanya aku _pria hanbok_ disini" ujar Jin polos membuat Jimin terkekeh kecil sambil memasukkan rempah – rempah ke dalam kolam mandi Jin

"Aku bukan _pria hanbok_. Aku ini bisa dibilang…eum~ pemuda _pria angin_?" ujar Jimin menerka – nerka.

"Ei~ mana mungkin pria angin kan-" ujar Jin terhenti begitu melihat Jimin yang masih telaten meracik obat untuk lukanya. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika hanya karena mendengar ungkapan itu, Jimin yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa tersenyum pias. Jin rupanya mengetahui sastra lama

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, dan tetaplah bahagia" ujar Jimin kemudian.

"Jimin-ah...seperti apa _angin_ yang kamu tunggu…?" tanya Jin suram.

"Angin yang… _hangat di pagi hari_ " ujar Jimin namun hanya mata berkaca – kaca yang didapat Jimin sebagai reaksinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatirkan aku, Woon akan kemari untuk menemanimu sebentar. Aku harus ke pelabuhan untuk mengambil stok tumbuhan. Dayang Yoo akan mengurus sisanya" ujar Jimin lalu pamit pergi digantikan oleh Woon yang datang dengan langkah tertatih – tatih namun penuh semangat.

Sepertinya kakinya belum sembuh benar.

Namun yang didapat Woon adalah wajah Jin yang menatap pintu masuk dengan setetes air mata.

"Hyungnim…ada apa? Apa sakitnya kambuh lagi?"

"Woon-ah…aku melihat sebuah kesedihan tadi…"

"Heh…?" ujar Woon bingung

"""

 _Dia tidak pernah meminta belas kasihan pada angin_

 _Dia hanya terduduk diterasnya sepanjang hari_

 _Menunggu angin apa yang datang menghampirinya_

 _Dia hanya berharap angin mau menerbangkan helai putihnya kembali_

 _Seperti yang dilakukan angin yang hangat di pagi hari_

 _Pria Angin, Seulpeohaneun Hagsaeng_

"Kamu membaca puisi karya _seulpeohaneun hagsaeng_?" tanya Taehyung sambil mendengkap Jin erat.

Dia butuh perjuangan untuk bisa mengunjungi Jin setelah rapat panjang dari para menterinya mengenai bahwa Jin sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Hyungseung dan Rapmoon yang seharian ini memandangnya dengan tatapan 'dasar pria cabul rendahan!' serta Dayang Yoo yang akan bersemu sendiri melihatnya ketika mulai memasuk eunwolgak.

Dan ketika ia dapat masuk dengan 'tenang'. Jin justru membaca karya sastra dengan waut wajah sedih dan mengabaikannya.

Mungkin Taehyung bisa gila sekarang karena cemburu dengan buku.

"Aku selalu menerka – nerka siapa dia sebenarnya…mengapa puisinya terlihat sedih sekali…" ucap Jin begitu merasakan dekapan Taehyung.

"Aku rasa ia hidup dizaman _haraboeji_ ku memerintah dan wafat setelah _aboeji_ ku memerintah. Waktu aku di sungkyungkwan dulu, karyanya adalah yang paling kami nanti dalam belajar" ujar Taehyung

"Wae…?"

"Eum…tulisannya sangat menyiratkan pemikiran para sungkyungkwan dulu tentang negaranya, keluarganya, sahabatnya, sekolahnya, dan bahkan mungkin cintanya. Bagi kami dulu ia bagaikan _sunbaenim_ yang kami hormati"

"Tapi…mengapa kamu begitu yakin tentang riwayat hidupnya?"

"Puisi pertamanya adalah _'Anak – Anak Matahari'_ yang ditemukan di sungkyungkwan bersamaan dengan dimulainya masa pemerintahan haraboeji. Setelah itu _'Pria Angin'_ dan _'Angin Pedang'_ menjadi puisi terakhirnya bersamaan dengan aboejiku yang diangkat menjadi raja. Ada kurun waktu sekitar enam puluh tahun dan kami tidak menemukan puisi atas nama itu lagi, ada sekitar dua ratus puisinya yang kerajaan temukan dan yang dilihat di pasaran hanya terdiri dari 10-15 puisi saja" ujar Taehyung sambil melihat Jin yang mukanya masih murung.

"Puisi 'Pria Angin' itu menceritakan apa?" tanya Jin dan Taehyung langsung menulis ulang puisi itu dengan artinya yang ternyata tersembunyi dibalik hurufnya

 _Dia tidak pernah meminta belas kasihan pada angin_

' _Aku tidak berani berharap kau mencintaiku'_

 _Dia hanya terduduk diterasnya sepanjang hari_

' _Aku hanya berani untuk melihatmu dari jauh'_

 _Menunggu angin apa yang datang menghampirinya_

' _Dan berterima kasih kepada Langit jika kau berada dalam pandanganku'_

 _Dia hanya berharap angin mau menerbangkan helai putihnya kembali_

' _Aku hanya berani berharap agar kau duduk sampingku'_

 _Seperti yang dilakukan angin yang hangat di pagi hari_

' _Dengan senyum hangat yang selalu kau perlihatkan tiap pagi kepada lawan bicaramu'_

"Kau…tahu dari mana arti puisi ini?"

"Haraboeji sangat menyukai karyanya jadi aku sering membacanya. Kau tahu 'Angin Pedang' adalah seri lain dari puisi ini" ujar Taehyung membuat Jin membuka lembaran lain.

 _Aku tidak menaruh belas kasihan pada angin yang kuhempas_

 _Oleh pedang penuh hening di kedua tanganku_

 _Tusukan tajam oleh angin dingin yang kuterima_

 _Tidak melupakanku akan sebuah angin kecil_

 _Yang menerbangkan helai – helai rambutmu yang memutih_

' _Angin Pedang'_

"Aku begitu dingin dan tangguh…"

"Dalam tubuh ini muncul iblis tak berhati"

"Setiap ayunan kematian yang kulihat"

"Tidak membuatku lupa akan sebuah rasa bernama 'bahagia'"

"Ketika pertama kali mata kita bertemu dan dirimu tersenyum hangat"

Ujar Jin mengeja hurufnya pelan – pelan untuk mengetahui apa artinya. Puisi ini jelas seperti menandakan orang yang tengah menunggu seseorang di medan perang, apakah yang dimaksud Jimin 'angin yang hangat di pagi hari' itu adalah… Namjoon atau Yoongi?

"Kau murung begitu membaca artinya lalu mengapa begitu bersemangat membacanya. Apa kemarin aku terlalu 'kasar' sehingga badanmu tidak enak hari ini?" tanya Taehyung melihat perubahan diri Jin.

"Siapa diantara Namjoon atau Yoongi yang sering turun ke medan perang?" ujar Jin justru bertanya balik dengan pertanyaan yang tidak Taehyung kira.

"Heh? Tentu Yoongi yang paling sering turun kelapangan karena ia panglima perang. Namjoon hanyalah seorang Jendral yang menyusun taktik dilapangan dan akan turun jika aku ikut berperang. Karena tugas Jenderal adalah melindungi Raja dan tugas panglima memenangkan peperangan" jelas Taehyung

'Jadi orang yang selama ini Jimin tunggu dengan sabar…adalah Yoongi?'

"Aku begitu bersedih karena puisi ini pertama kali aku lihat dalam kehidupan nyata" ujar Jin tak sadar meneteskan air matanya dan Taehyung yang semakin kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yoon Gi dan Jimin dulu…?" tanya Jin disela airmatanya.

"Apa Jimin mengatakan sesuatu tadi…?" tanya Taehyung penasaran dan Jin menggeleng

'Dia hanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang begitu sedih…'

"Dulu Yoongi adalah anak murid _samchon_. Kemampuan bela dirinya yang baik membuatnya mendapat tugas pertama untuk melindungi kedua sepupuku Jimin dan kakak perempuannya Minji. Mereka terlihat seperti saudara kembar tetapi sebenarnya Minji _noona_ waktu itu seumuran dengan Hoseok hyung dan setahun lebih muda dibawah Yoongi. Minji noona sangat cerdas namun karena ia perempuan, ia tak boleh belajar terlalu banyak. Jimin pada waktu itu mempunyai jantung yang lemah sehingga ia pun tak bisa belajar atau beraktivitas terlalu lama. Noona selalu meminta tolong pada Yoongi untuk menjaga Jimin dan buku pelajaran Jimin diberikan padanya agar ia bisa membacannya" ujar Taehyung mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Yoongi memang menjadi lebih dekat dengan Jimin tetapi ia tak menampik bahwa ia suka pada noona. Hal ini diketahui oleh samchon dan atas kebaikan dan keberanian sifatnya Yoongi diangkat menjadi tunangan noona dan sekaligus menjadi calon suami untuk noona. Dan itu juga merupakan hari pertamanya untuk langsung turun ke medan perang sebagai asisten seorang panglima perang. Rencananya, setelah mereka pulang mengabarkan kabar kemenangan disaat itu juga pernikahannya akan segera dilangsungkan. Yoongi memang pulang membawa kabar kemenangan juga sekaligus _hanya membawa pedang_ milik samchon. Baik imo dan noona sangat terpukul mengenai kabar ini. Noona seketika begitu membenci Yoongi dan memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Yoongi dianggap sebagai penyebab kematian aboejinya. Jimin dan imo waktu itu berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan salah Yoongi melainkan kehendak takdir tapi noona tak mau mendengar dan mereka bertiga pergi ke Tanma tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan baik darinya maupun dari Yoongi. Lalu yang kudengar sekitar lima tahun kemudian noona wafat disana karena tak kuat menahan kesedihannya" ujar Taehyung.

"Baik Minji-shi dan Yoongi hyung sama – sama egois…" ujar Jin lirih yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Taehyung

'Mereka tidak menyadari sama – sama telah melukai hati Jimin…'

'Sebenarnya apa yang tengah Jin pikirkan hingga sedih begini…?'

"""

Jimin terpaku diam ketika ingin keluar dari istana.

Seekor kuda hitam bersama Yoongi yang menungganginya terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Kau terlihat ingin berpergian tadi" ujar Yoongi ketika Jimin menjamu teh dipendopo tempat Jimin tinggal di istana ini.

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya tugasku hanya mengecek barang, aku bisa mengeceknya setelah sudah sampai nanti" ujar Jimin. Yoongi memandang ada yang aneh dengan Jimin.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa Jimin sedikit lebih pucat dan tak banyak tersenyum atau bercanda seperti biasa, dan matanya terpaku pada kotak yang ia bawa.

"Kotak apa yang kau bawa…?" tanya Jimin tenang.

Yoongi menyadari ini 'adalah misi rahasia' dari Raja sehingga ia tidak boleh membicarakan apapun

"Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Apa kau punya kebiasaan melarikan diri setiap kali aku berbicara? Terakhir aku berbicara kau justru 'membungkam mulutku' ini" ujar Jimin meminum tehnya tenang.

Mengapa Jimin harus membicarakan hal itu sekarang?

"Kau tahu aku hanya terbawa suasana-"

"Karena aku begitu mirip dengan noona bukan? Arraseo, aku paham. Dari dulu kau selalu dekat denganku karena hanya aku mirip dengan noonaku"

"Jimin…"

"Waeyo…? Mengapa kau selalu menghentikanku ketika aku berbicara sejujurnya?"

"Bisakah kamu tidak membahasnya sekarang? Ini adalah masa lalu yang harus kamu lupakan!"

"Tapi kamu sesungguhnya sekarang tengah berdiri pada masa lalu hyung…" ucap Jimin menohok langsung dirinya.

"Dirimu sesungguhnya sedang berdiri pada masa lalu…"

'Hingga perasaanku padamu tak pernah terlihat sedikitpun…'

"Pada akhirnya aku hanya menjadi bayang – bayang noona untukmu…" ujar Jimin

"Aku akan pergi" ujar Yoongi namun tangannya tertahan oleh Jimin

'Suhu tubuhnya mengapa bisa sepanas ini?'

"Jangan pergi. Jangan beritahu Taehyung tentang apa yang kau temukan…" ujar Jimin bertekad sambil menatap mata Yoongi yang kaget.

"Kau sudah tahu…?"

"Kotak itu berhias 'empat kelopak melati', ibuku yang membuatnya untuk kelahiran Taehyung. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu…terlebih ia punya golongan darah yang sama dengan Jungkook dan Daebi-mama…" ujar Jimin.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus memberitahunya" ujar Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin dan berdiri pergi.

"Hyungnim…semalam sudah turun hujan…" ujar Jimin membuat Yoongi berbalik kebelakang melihat setetes air mata turun di wajah pemuda itu. Yang untuk pertama kalinya menyebutnya 'hyungnim'

"Semalam…hujan telah turun…menurutmu bagaimana perasaan keduanya jika mengetahui hal ini…" ujar Jimin lemah lalu air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Pegangan Yoongi pada kotak itu mengeras hingga kemudian melembut. Ia menghampiri Jimin dan menyimpan kotak itu dalam bajunya.

"Kita urus dulu dirimu…sepertinya kau mengalami demam tinggi" ujar Yoongi kemudian menggendong Jimin masuk kedalam pendoponya.

' _Hyungnim…cukup aku saja yang menjadi pria angin itu…kita tak boleh membuatnya sama sepertiku…setidaknya ia masih punya angin yang membelainya hangat'_

"""

Jae Hee tengah berkunjung ke China sekarang. Mengunjungi sebuah rumah yang pemiliknya cukup ditakuti dan dihormati.

"Apa kabarmu…Soo Hyuk-shi?" ujar Jaehee ketika melihat seorang pemuda tersenyum begitu menakutkan.

"Putri dari seorang Penasihat Menteri jauh – jauh datang ke China. Hanya untuk mengunjungiku? Ada apa?"

"Aku punya barang bagus. Kau tidak ingin melihat?" tanya Jaehee

Hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya.

* * *

 **Footnote :**

 **1\. Ikseongwan : Mahkota milik Raja (biasanya berwarna hitam)**

 **2\. Gakdae : Sabuk pinggang yang terbuat dari giok. Sabuk ini biasa dipakai oleh Raja dan petinggi Istana**

 **3\. Gonryongpo : Jubah merah milik Raja (Bisa dibilang ini seperti baju 'kerja' atau bajunya sehari - hari)**

 **4\. Danggot : Tusuk rambut yang digunakan untuk mengikatkan rambut laki - laki pada masa Joseon**

 **5\. Manggeon : Ikat kepala yang biasa terlihat dipakai di area**

 **6\. Jeogori : *lihat chapter !***

 **7\. Baji : Celana khas hanbok**

 **8\. Seulpeohaneun Hagsaeng : 'Murid yang Berduka', anyway ini hanyalah tokoh fiksi buatan author/?**

 **9\. Haraboeji : Kakek**

 **10\. Sunbaenim : Senior**

 **11\. Samchon : Paman**

 **12\. Naga : Gambaran lain untuk 'Raja' (Raja pada zaman Joseon diibaratkan dengan Naga atau Harimau jika dalam bentuk hewan)**

 **13\. Pria Hanbok : Sebutan untuk pria dengan paras wanita *sebenarnya istilah kasarnya banci* (Kalau pernah nonton film 'The King and The Clown" karakter Gong Il yang diperankan Lee Jun Ki kurang lebih seperti itu)**

 **14\. Pria Angin : Sebutan untuk menunggu sesuatu hal yang tak pasti**

* * *

 **Annyeong Chingudeul/?**

 **Gimana rated-mnya? wkwkwk gak pandai bikin adegan 'ehem'/? ._.v**

 **Anyway ada yang bisa menggambarkan karakter Woon dan Soo Hyuk ini siapa? wkwkwk**

 **Btw, masih ada yang nanya ini incest atau bukan dan jawabannya...**

 **Ini incest qaqa maafkeun :'(. Dan terima kasih bagi para readers yang 'menghantui' saya untuk segera meng-update cerita ini**

 **And don't forget to RnR also Fav &Follow!~**


	6. Bab VI - Seok, Jin, dan Jeong

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Dari awal, aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan 'tinggallah disisiku selamanya' – Yoongi_

 _"Hyungnim apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan daun – daunan itu?" Tanya jimin polos_

 _"Aku sedang meracik dedaunan ini untuk lukamu tadi. Kalau tidak diobati bisa semakin sakit" ujar Yoongi polos_

 _Kedua anak kecil itu menikmati 'waktu berdua' dibawah pohon paling rindang di taman kerajaan tersebut sebelum noona Jimin akan datang untuk meminjam buku adiknya untuk dibaca diam – diam._

 _Bagi Jimin, ia akan terus merasa senang untuk terjatuh dan mendapat luka agar Yoongi mau mengobati lukanya lagi seperti ini._

 _Dan menggendongnya hingga tertidur sampai ke rumah_.

"""

Yoongi memandang Jimin yang tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Para asistennya sedang mengurusnya. Menurut tabib Jimin sepertinya tampak terkena hujan semalaman dan memaksa diri untuk bekerja hari ini.

 _"Hyungnim…semalam sudah turun hujan…"_

Jadi semalaman Jimin…menyaksikannya?

 _"Semalam…hujan telah turun…menurutmu bagaimana perasaan keduanya jika mengetahui hal ini…"_

Yoongi dilema sekarang.

Pertama tugasnya kepada Taehyung.

Kedua, Kewajibannya kepada panglima terdahulu.

 _"Naeri! Bangun Naeri! Anda harus bertahan"_

 _"Yoongi-ah…menangkan perang dan…"_

 _"…dan lindungi Jimin"_

Yoongi menatap Jimin datar. Para tabib dan dayangnya sudah keluar tadi meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang didalam ruangan tersebut. Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan kotak kecil itu dari bajunya.

Sebuah kotak berukir 'empat kelopak melati' yang didalamnya terdapat _sagyusam_ merah dan _hogeon_ berwarna hitam.

Sebuah kotak berukiran empat kelopak melati yang berarti _sajoeryongbo_.

 _"Hiks…aku mau menikahimu karena ku pikir kau mampu menjaga keluargaku! Tapi demi dirimu! Hiks…demi dirimu! Ayahku tidak dapat bersama denganku lagi! Aku membencimu!"_

 _"Yoongi-ah…demi kebaikan kita semua, aku akan membawa Mijin pergi ke Tanma"_

 _Yoongi terdiam mendengar ucapan orang yang hampir menjadi calon ibu mertuanya_

 _"Aku juga akan membawa Jimin kesana, ada seorang euiwon terkenal yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkan penyakit jantungnya"_

 _Sebagian dari diri Yoongi berontak_

 _"Ma-nim…tidakkah sudah banyak tabib disini-"_

 _"Kami juga membutuhkan kehadiran Jimin, Yoogi-ah… dia yang menjadi satu – satunya laki – laki dikeluarga kami. Mijin juga membutuhkannya begitu pula aku. Kalian memandangnya lemah hingga lupa bahwa dia juga seorang laki –laki bukan?" jelas sang Nyonya Park sambil menangis._

 _Dan Yoongi hanya memandang Mijin yang tengah memeluk adiknya yang tengah mendekap guci berisi abu sang ayah. Meski mereka bertiga telah basah oleh hujan dan hanbok putih mereka juga telah kotor oleh kubangan air._

 _Dan Yoongi tidak pernah lupa tatapan Mijin dan Tangisan Istri Panglima saat itu_

Yoongi menyentuh tangan Jimin. Dahulu Jimin meski tumbuh dengan normal, ukuran tubuhnya paling mungil dari yang lain. Dan salah satu bagian tubuh Jimin yang Yoongi sukai ialah tangan mungilnya.

Dan sampai saat ini ukuran jarinya masih sama mungilnya.

Begitu hangat dan lembut dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ma-nim… dulu hingga saat ini aku masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang laki – laki…" ujar Yoongi memandang wajah teduh Jimin dengan damai sambil memegang tangan mungil itu erat.

Kedamaian yang selalu ia rindukan setelah berperang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"""

Soo Hyuk menapakkan kakinya di _Hanyang_ setelah sepuluh tahun berdiam diri di China.

Soo Hyuk atau Lee Soo Hyuk merupakan seorang _sa-sang_ Sastra  & Perang terkenal di Sungkyungkwan. Ia hampir menjadi guru pribadi untuk Taehyung dulu jika ia tidak tertangkap basah.

Iya, tertangkap basah. Tertangkap basah menggauli kasimnya sendiri yang rupanya telah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Untuk menyelamatkan namanya, sang kasim tertuduh menggoda Tuannya dan diasingkan di Tanma setelah menerima seribu cambukan. Namun saat diperjalanan perahu yang digunakan kasim malang tersebut terdampar ombak dan tenggelam bersama kasim tersebut.

Meski nama Soohyuk sudah bersih ia menolak untuk mengajar _wangseja_ dan memilih untuk merantau ke China disaat ia masih berumur dua puluh tahun. Dan disanalah ia mendapati kabar bahwa kekasih hatinya itu telah tiada dan begitu terpukul akan kematiannya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di Joseon lagi ataupun berurusan dengan Kerajaan itu. Ia begitu membenci mereka sampai mati.

Namun ternyata langit berkata lain. Seorang perempuan bernama Kim Jae Hee datang kerumahnya saat _insi_.

Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Jae Hee, putri dari Penasihat Menteri Kim Hoo Myung.

Yang merupakan _sunbaenim_ dulu di sungkyungkwan yang juga merupakan putra dari Menteri Penasihat Raja terdahulu Kim Jae Myung. Yang menghasut Raja terdahulu Lee Yoon untuk membersihkan namanya dengan menghukum kekasih hatinya.

Hanya karena ia punya hubungan kekeluargaan dengan keluarga Raja.

"Aku tahu kau akan segera mengusirku dari sini begitu mengetahui siapa aboeji dan haraboejiku. Tapi, bukankah tidak baik menjamu seorang Asshi yang telah susah payah dapat kemari? Jarak dari sini ke Joseon sangatlah jauh Yeong-gam" ujar Jaehee

"Putri dari seorang Penasihat Menteri jauh – jauh datang ke China. Hanya untuk mengunjungiku? Ada apa?"

"Aku punya barang bagus. Kau tidak ingin melihat?"

"Barang?" Tanya Soohyuk

"Ah maaf. Maksud dari 'barang' disini adalah lukisan" ujar Jaehee sambil menyeruput teh hitam yang disajikan oleh Soohyuk lalu memberikannya sebuah gulungan kulit harimau yang didalamnya terlukis sebuah wajah.

Wajah dari seseorang yang sepuluh tahun terakhir yang ia rindukan.

"Untuk apa kau memberiku wajah Seok padaku?"

"Seok? Jadi rupanya ia bernama seok…" ujar Jaehee gamang

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Coba kau pikirkan. Aku hidup setelah kau pergi ke China dan si Seok itu telah meninggal. Jadi dimana kudapatkan lukisannya?"

Benar juga, semua lukisan Seok sudah habis terbakar kecuali satu yang ia pajang di kamarnya besar – besar.

"Lihat kaligrafi namanya dibawah"

 _-Kim Jin, 'Putra Kesayangan Bulan'_

"Ini…"

"Betul sekali. Dia bukan Seok, melainkan Jin. Dia adalah orang kesayangan Raja, karna seperti gelarnya ia mendapat berkah bulan hingga membuat hujan turun atas Joseon. Bisa dibilang secara tidak langsung ia menempati posisi seorang Wangbi. Gelarnya saat ini adalah Daegam"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan laki – laki?"

"Menurutmu apa yang tidak bisa jika ditangan orang yang paling berkuasa? Nyatanya ia bahkan tinggal di _Eunwolgak_. Ayahku baru menyadari bahwa Jin sangat mirip dengan Seok begitu mendengar kabar ini. Mengingat akan sebuah cinta terlarang seorang kasim" jelas Jaehee.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Ya apalagi? Disaat kau memohon untuk memilih diasingkan bersamanya bahkan dijatuhi hukuman sebagai seorang kriminal justru mereka membuat kekasihmu pergi untuk selama – lamanya. Padahal, apa yang salah dengan jatuh cinta? Dan sekarang? Secara tidak langsung _Wang_ mengangkat seorang _Wangbi_ laki – laki. Sebuah hak yang dulunya tidak bisa kau dapat"

"Mungkin karna Jin juga seorang bangsawan"

"Ia bukan bangsawan. Dia anak buangan. Seorang yatim piatu yang dibuang karena warna rambutnya yang keemasan dianggap membawa kutukan yang rupanya adalah tanda dari rahmat bulan"

Soohyuk mulai terguncang.

"Apapun itu aku tidak akan kesana"

"Oh ya? Meski kau tahu di hari ketiga dia tinggal disana telah mendapat cambukan? Kau pasti ingat benar kenangan akan 'cambukan' itu bukan?"

 _"JEONHA! KUMOHON HENTIKAN JEONHA! IA HANYALAH SEORANG PEMUDA BERUMUR TUJUH BELAS TAHUN" ujar Soohyuk memohon – mohon pada Raja yang menyaksikan adegan itu dengan wajah yang tenang._

 _Soohyuk langsung melepaskan tali ikatan pada Seok saat ia menyelesaikan cambukannya yang keseribu._

 _"Seok-ah…mianhae…hiks…mianhamnida…"_

 _"Daeri…bagi hamba…sebuah kebahagian yang tak terkira bisa dicintai oleh anda…anda tidak boleh bersedih…dan hiduplah dengan bahagia…" ujar Seok mengelus wajah itu dengan tangan yang telah berlumuran darah._

 _Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia langsung digiring untuk dikirim ke Tanma._

 _Dan merupakan pertemuan terakhir mereka karena Seok telah pergi untuk selamanya._

"Aku ingin menjadi permaisuri, tapi dengan kehadiran Jin tentu saja tidak ada celah untukku. Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk membuatmu membantuku melainkan menyingkirkan Jin dari istana itu. Kau tahu betapa kejamnya di Kerajaan dan bagaimana orang sepolos Jin bisa bertahan disana dengan ratusan orang yang membencinya karena posisi itu" ujar Jaehee melihat Soohyuk terdiam

"Terkecuali…kau ingin melihat Jin akan berakhir sama dengan 'Seok' kembali. Aku pamit pergi" ujar Jaehee berdiri dan meninggalkan pendopo itu sambil tersenyum girang.

'Semua pria begitu bodoh karena cinta' batin Jaehee.

Dan disinilah ia. Telah mencapai gerbang kerajaan dengan keraguan penuh dihatinya.

Dia tak akan bisa kesana.

Ketempat dimana orang yang telah dicintainya tiada.

Soohyuk berbalik pergi dengan menaiki kudanya lagi namun sebelum ia menaiki kudanya. Sebuah tandu yang diiringi prajurit dan juga Dayang Yoo serta seorang anak laki – laki.

Dan pemuda didalam tandu itu keluar sambil memegang beberapa sayur dan tersenyum senang begitu melihat kedua orang itu.

'Seok…kau kah itu…?'

"Dayang Yoo lain kali kita harus memelihara ayam untuk melihat ekspresi ketakutan Woon tadi"

"Yak! Hyungnim!" ujar anak kecil tadi cemberut.

Rupa – rupanya mereka habis dari pasar dan Woon yang dikejar – kejar oleh ayam.

Soohyuk tidak bisa melupakan tawa dan senyum itu.

Tawa dan Senyum milik Seok.

"""

Taehyung, Yoongi, Namjoon, Kasim Hyungseung, serta dayang Yoo berada di Eunwolgak merayakan hari ulang tahun Woon yang ketujuh.

Sebenarnya Woon tidak punya tanggal lahir namun ia punya tahun lahir sehingga Jin menetapkan hari ini sebagai hari ulang tahun Woon.

Sungguh _majikan_ yang baik sekali. Karena ulang tahun seorang budak dihadiri oleh Raja, Jendral, dan Panglima kerajaan.

Saying, Jimin tidak dapat hadir karena masih demam.

Jin tersenyum senang ketika Taehyung memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tak pantas didapatkan oleh Woon.

Sebuah gelar.

Lee Woon.

Dengan marga ini ia akan masuk kedalam daftar bangsawan dan itu berarti Woon diizinkan untuk belajar, bermain, dan melakukan hal yang dilakukan anak bangsawan seusianya.

Dan diam – diam Taehyung memasukkan nama Jin juga kedalam silsilah keluarganya.

Lee Jin.

Dua orang itu telah terdaftar menjadi istri dan puteranya.

Woon begitu bahagia dengan 'nama' barunya sehingga ia begitu bersemangat begitu tahu akan belajar berperang dari Yoongi.

Saking tidak sabarnya ia segera mengajak Yoongi bertanding.

Untuk sementara kekhawatirannya kemarin sedikit terlupakan berkat rengkuhan tangan orang disampingnya sambil merengkuh tangannya erat.

"Gomapseuminda…Taehyung-ah…" bisik Jin senang sambil memandang Woon yang kesal karena tiap kali ia menyerang Yoongi pedang kayunya dengan mudah terlempar oleh serangan Yoongi.

Taehyung ingin segera mengajak Jin ke 'ranjangnya' namun tatapan tajam dari Namjoon dan Hyungseung begitu menusuknya dan tatapan malu – malu dari dayang Yoo menelanjanginya hidup – hidup.

Padahal secara 'restu langit'. Ia sudah sah bukan!?

"Ah, Taehyung-ah… siapa yang akan mengajari Woon nanti?" Tanya Jin

"Daegam, hamba mendengar bahwa Lee Soo Hyuk telah kembali dari China" ujar Hyungseung mencoba member saran

"Lee Soo Hyuk? Maksudmu Lee Soo Hyuk yang pergi ke China?" Tanya Yoongi ikut nimbrung

"Nde. Dia punya reputasi yang bagus dan hampir menjadi guru jeonha dulu kalau iya tidak memilih pergi ke China"

"Kalau ia menuntut ilmu hingga ke-China tentu uri Woon-ie akan mendapat pengetahuan yang luas bukan? Taehyung, aku ingin Lee Soo Hyuk ini yang mengajar Woon"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, kurasa jika ia memang pernah hampir menjadi guru pengajarku berarti ia memang pantas dengan kemampuannya. Namjoon"

"Hamba siap menerima perintah"

"Berikan surat tawaran padanya untuk mengajari Woon. Ah surat itu bukanlah penugasan jadi ia boleh menolak jika memang ia tak mau"

"Nde Jeonha" ujar Namjoon lalu pergi

Jin dan Woon harus tidur karena ini sudah melewati batas waktu malam. Taehyung sebenarnya masih ingin kemari namun ada sesuatu yang harus ia perbicangkan dengan Yoongi sehingga ia pun pamit undur diri.

"Hyungseung, tolong bawakan buku harian ayah dahulu di perpustakaan selatan" ujar Taehyung membuat mereka terpisah dijalan

Tersisa Yoongi dan dirinya.

"Kau kembali ke sini tapi tidak melapor?" ujar Taehyung sambil berjalan melewati taman

"Mianhamnida jeonha, begitu mendengar Jimin sakit hamba bergegas kesana" ujar Yoongi sedikit berbohong

"Kenapa? Karena kau masih memegang wasiat lama samchon?" Tanya Taehyung canda

"Nde…sepertinya begitu…" ujar Yoongi juga menanggapinya sebagai candaan.

"Atau memang karena dirimu belum lepas dari masa lalu?" Tanya Taehyung menatap langit malam.

 _"Tapi kamu sesungguhnya sekarang tengah berdiri pada masa lalu hyung…"_

Yoongi kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Jimin tadi siang.

"Lupakanlah pertanyaanku dan laporkan hasil penyelidikanmu" ujar Taehyung memecah hening.

 _"Jangan pergi. Jangan beritahu Taehyung tentang apa yang kau temukan…"_

 _"Hyungnim…semalam sudah turun hujan…"_

 _"Semalam…hujan telah turun…menurutmu bagaimana perasaan keduanya jika mengetahui hal ini…"_

Yoongi terdiam dengan konflik didalam dirinya yang kian memanas. Dia benar – benar bingung sekarang.

"Yoongi-ah, kau mendengarku bukan?" ujar Taehyung membuat Yoongi kembali sadar. Taehyung hanya tertawa melihat tingkah hyungnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa kau masih mengingat masa lalu tapi itu justru membuatmu berpikir keras. Aku bertanya tadi, bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?"

Seketika ia teringat momen ulang tahun dadakan Woon tadi. Adegan tawa dan senyum milik orang – orang tak berdosa namun telah merasakan pahit kehidupan itu berputar – putar di otaknya.

'Beranikah dirimu merusak kebahagiaan ini, Yoon Gi?'

"Dia benar memang tinggal di hutan terlarang. Iya diasuh oleh seorang Cenayang yang tinggal disana bernama Yeon Hui dan seorang perempuan bernama Ara. Ara merupakan seorang perempuan yang punya kemampuan sama dengan Yeon Hui dan dia sepertinya mempelajari tekhnik bela diri. Hamba tidak menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Lee Jeong dalam penyelidikan hamba" ujar Yoongi tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu" ujar Taehyung kini bernafas lega.

'Jeonha…bagaimana jika Jeonha tahu bahwa Jin adalah Jeong, saudara kembar Jeonha yang terbuang…? Akankah Jeonha tetap tersenyum dan bercanda seperti ini? Apa yang akan Jeonha lakukan pada Daebi-mama? Jin dan juga Woon?'

"""

Surat undangan mengajar dari kerajaan diterima oleh Soohyuk keesokkan harinya.

Namjoon memandangnya harap – harap cemas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajar, aku belum pernah mengajar sebelumnya"

"Setidaknya pikirkan sekali lagi. Anak ini merupakan anak kesayangan Wang dan Daegam"

Daegam?

"Daegam? Maksudmu orang yang terkenal dengan rahmat bulan itu?" Tanya Soohyuk

"Nde. Orang itu bernama Kim Jin, dan yang ada ajari adalah Lee Woon. Anak kecil laki – laki yang merupakan kesayangan Kim Jin dan Wang"

Mendengar nama Jin membuat semangatnya timbul

"Baiklah, tapi hamba belum bisa mengajar hari ini juga… mungkin minggu depan"

"Nde, gomapseumida Yeong-gam. Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri"

Begitu Namjoon pergi, Soohyuk merenungi kertas undangan tersebut dalam hening

'Seok-ah…apa ini adalah kemauanmu…?'

* * *

 **Footnote :**

 **1\. Sagyusam : Sagyusam adalah salah satu tipe dari** ** _po (_** ** _포_** ** _)_** **, atau jubah luar pada hanbok, pakaian tradisional Korea, yang digunakan oleh anak laki-laki muda sampai mereka melaksanakan upacara beranjak dewasa yang disebut dengan** ** _gwallye (_** ** _관례_** ** _)_** **.**

 **2\. Hogeon : Hogeon** **호건** **adalah tutup kepala yang dikenakan oleh anak laki-laki pada akhir Dinasti Joseon dan periode modernisasi. Hogeon ini mirip dengan** ** _bokgeon_** **, tapi bagian kepala terbuka dan terdapat pola telinga, mata, dan jenggot yang disulam untuk menunjukkan desain harimau. Hogeon ini biasanya dikenakan dengan** ** _durumagi obangjang_** **,** ** _jeonbok_** **, atau** ** _sagyusam_** **.**

 **3\. Empat kelopak melati : Mempunyai arti yang sama dengan _Sajoeryongbo_ namun ini lebih mendeskripsikan versi yang lebih 'anggun'**

 **4\. Sajoeryongbo : Lambang naga empat jari yang merupakan arti dari 'Putera Mahkota'**

 **5\. Ma-nim : Sebutan untuk 'Nyonya' pada era Joseon**

 **6\. Euiwon : Sebutan untuk Tabib / Dokter pada era Joseon**

 **7\. Hanyang : Hanyang atau Hansang merupakan ibukota Dinasti Joseon dahulu. Sekarang adalah Seoul**

 **8\. Sa-Sang : Berarti 'Sarjana' biasanya ini digunakan untuk Sarjana terbaik atau istilah sekarang '** ** _cumlaude_** **'**

 **8\. Wangseja : Putera Mahkota**

 **9\. Insi : Penanda waktu pada zaman Joseon untuk menunjukkan waktu pukul 3-5 pagi**

 **10\. Sunbaenim : Kakak Kelas**

 **11\. Aboeji : Ayah**

 **12\. Haraboeji : Kakek**

 **13\. Asshi : Perpendekkan dari 'Agasshi' yang artinya 'Nona Muda'**

 **14\. Yeong-gam : Sebutan untuk 'Tuan' namun levelnya lebih tinggi dari** ** _'Naeuri'_** **dan selevel dibawah** ** _'Daegam'_**

 **15\. Wangbi : Ratu**

 **16\. Daegam : Tuan / Pangeran Besar**

 **17\. Eunwolgak : *lihat di chapter 3***

 **18\. Wang : Raja**

 ***P.s :**

 **1\. Author lupa nambahin disini Seoknya bukan Hoseok ataupun Jin. Disini semacam other cast yang mirip Jin tapi bukan Jin.**

 **2\. Lee Soo Hyuk disini juga orang lain juga kok dia adalah aktor Lee Soo Hyuk yang gantengnya udah setingkat dewa/?. Kalau yang belum tahu orangnya peranh muncul di MV 2NE1 yang "Falling In Love" dan memainkan karakter 'Gwi' di 'Scholar Who Walks At Night' dan karakter 'Choi Gun Wook' di Lucky Romance. Sebenarnya dia udah banyak main drama, film, variety show, dan jadi aktor Music Video. cuman berhubung banyak _filmography_ nya silahkan search sendiri ya orangnya ._.v**

* * *

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah ingin menunggu fanfics ini maaf baru bisa update karena baru dapat hari libur ya hari ini.**

 **Selamat juga bagi kalian yang sudah ikut menggunakan hak pilih dalam Pilkada masing - masing daerah ya^^ semoga tidak ada yang golput T_T**

 **Don't forget to RnR and Fav &Follow~~~**


	7. Bab VII - Anak Matahari

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Arti kesedihan ialah melihat orang yang kita cintai tidak dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai – Jungkook_

Jimin terbangun dengan kepala amat pening. Tertidur selama seharian penuh membuat otaknya berfikir keras. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah sedang bersama Yoongi, namun kini tinggal ia sendiri bersama seorang pelayan yang baru datang melihat kondisinya.

"Yeong-gam, _gweanchanashimika_?" tanya sang pelayan begitu melihat tuannya terbangun dengan memegang kepala yang tampaknya cukup pening.

"Sanggoeng, berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Hanya sehari, _Salyeong-gwan_ yang merawat anda dan menitipkan kotak pada anda"

"Yoongi? Kotak?"

"Nde. Yoongi-nim menitipkan ini kepada yeong-gam" ujar pelayan tadi sambil memberikan sebuah kotak.

'Kotak ini…berarti Yoongi tidak memberitahu apapun kepada Taehyung?' batin Jimin entah mengapa merasa lega.

Kotak tersebut entah mengapa membuat hati Jimin senang.

"""

"Jeonha, memasukkan Woon dan Jin kedalam silsilah kekeluargaan Lee adalah hal tercela" ujar menteri Yoon.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di ruang kerja raja bersama Hyungseung dan Namjoon

"Mengapa bisa kau katakan begitu?" ujar Taehyung masih tenang membaca beberapa surat dari menterinya.

"Jeonha, tidakkah Jeonha berfikir bahwa memasukkan mereka kedalam keluarga Lee itu dalam turunan anda, bukankah itu berarti-"

"Menjadi seorang _Wangbi_ dan _Wangseja_. Itu maksudmu bukan?" ujar Taehyung memotong pembicaraan.

"Jika jeonha mengetahui hal itu mengapa jeonha melakukannya?"

"Lalu apakah kalian akan memaksaku untuk menikahi seseorang yang tidak ditakdirkan untukku?"

"Bukan karena Daegam Jin mempunyai rahmat Bulan, itu berarti ia adalah bulan Joseon"

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan ramalan dari _Seongsucheong_?" ujar Taehyung kini lebih keras.

" _Jusang_! Hamba mengkhawatirkan Jeonha!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bisa mendukungku!?" ujar Taehyung marah. Karena satu – satunya orang di pemerintahan yang bisa ia percayai hanyalah Menteri Yoon.

Sedikit rasa kecewa timbul dihatinya

"Jeonha, pikirkan kembali keputusan anda. Kita tidak mengenal asal – usul Jin dan Woon dan apa maksud dan tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya kita pun tidak tahu. Tapi yang terpenting bagaimana jika justru nyawa mereka terancam karena kita? Keluarga kerajaan tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu mudah Jeonha" ujar Menteri Yoon memberi pengertian.

Namun, keputusan Taehyung sudah bulat. Ia akan melakukan segala cara sampai hal yang ia yakini benar bisa terjadi.

"""

Jin memasang wajah panik dan cemas luar biasa.

Bingkisan yang ia bawa, ia genggam erat – erat.

Ini kedua kalinya ia menggunjungi sang ratu terdahulu.

Tapi kali ini bersama Taehyung, dan Taehyung bilang ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan diantara mereka sekeluarga.

Jadi ini adalah makan siang keluarga pertama yang diadakan diluar kerajaan.

Lebih tepatnya mereka berada di kediaman _sangwang_. Hee-bin juga turut hadir bersama Daebi-mama dan kedua pangeran, Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"Sangwang bagaimana kabar jeonha?" ujar sang istri memberi salam.

"Hee-bin sesekali mengunjungiku dan merawatku dengan baik. Kau tak perlu khawatir" ujar sangwang dingin.

Sang Daebi hanya memberi seulas senyum saja.

Dia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi sikap suaminya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya aku memperhatikan kesehatanmu Hee-bin" ujar sang Daebi-mama

"Mama, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Hamba justru mengkhawatirkan kesehatan mama yang terlihat semakin pucat dari hari ke hari" ujar sang Hee-bin mengkhawatirkan kesehatan sang ratu terdahulu.

"Lee Jungkook, ayah dengar kamu sering bolos dari sungkyungkwan. Benar begitu?" ujar sang ayah rupanya tetap memperhatikan pendidikan putra – putranya meski tidak menduduki tahta kerajaan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memerintah, tetapi kecintaannya pada selir Ho membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat Taehyung yang saat itu berumur delapan belas tahun untuk menjadi seorang Raja bahkan ketika Taehyung belum mendapat _Wangsaejabin_. Dengan begitu ia keluar dari kerajaan dan tinggal di luar kerajaan sehingga bebas mengunjungi siapapun.

" _Abba-mama_ tidak perlu khawatir dengan rumor seperti itu, hamba telah menyelesaikan pelajaran hamba dan akan segera mengikuti _gwa-geo_ " jawab Jungkook ketika sang ayah memanggil nama kecilnya.

Namun bagi Jungkook yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah, ini adalah suatu kemajuan yang tidak terduga dari ayahnya. Biasanya sang ayah akan memanggilnya dengan gelar ' _Wangja_ ' atau paling mentok, memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya saja yaitu Lee Jae.

Jungkook yakin, Hee-bin bicara banyak mengenai ibunya hingga mampu melembutkan sedikit hati sang ayah.

"Salam dan hormat pada Sangwang" ujar sebuah suara dari luar pendopo.

Tampak Taehyung tengah membungkukkan kepala lengkap dengan _hongryongpo_ miliknya ditemani seorang pemuda memakai hanbok putih keperakkan ikut membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dibelakang Taehyung sambil membawa sesuatu.

Dibelakang mereka terdapat Yoongi dan Namjoon yang mengawal perjalanan mereka.

Kehadiran orang itu membuat senyuman berbeda terukir di dua wajah orang yang ada disana.

Dan pria yang telah mengalami sulitnya kehidupan kerajaan itu tentu menyadari hal ini.

"""

Jin menyesal dengan permintaannya terdahulu untuk ingin bertemu dengan sangwang.

Kedatangan mereka berdua membawa tensi yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata – kata. Semua orang disana tampak senang dengan kehadiran mereka kecuali satu orang yang saat ini tengah bertatapan dingin dengan Taehyung.

Jin tidak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Hamba tidak punya apa – apa untuk diberikan selain rangkaian bunga ini, mohon diterima" ujar Jin membawa dua buket bunga tulip berwarna – warni yang diberikan kepada Hee-bin dan Ibu suri.

"Ini indah sekali, terima kasih" ujar Hee-bin dengan senyum yang tulus

"Iya Jin-ah, ini indah sekali. Kalau begini bisa – bisa, aku memohon pada Wang untuk membuatmu mengunjungiku setiap hari" ujar Daebi-mama senang.

"Ah ini tidak baik. Kedatangan Jin membuat hati orang berbunga – bunga" canda Jungkook

"Jungkook, jaga ucapanmu" ujar sang ayah memperingatkan untuk tidak berlaku non-formal kepada orang yang lebih tua apalagi dengan status yang lebih rendah darinya.

Suasana mendadak hening.

"Melihat semuanya sudah hadir, mengapa tidak menyantap makanan yang sedari tadi dihidangkan. Ayo, silahkan dinikmati" ujar Hoseok memecah keheningan.

Semua tampak menikmati makanan yang ada disana terkecuali Taehyung yang tidak menyentuh sedikitpun nampan makanannya.

"Ada apa hyungnim? Kok tidak dimakan?" ujar Jungkook yang sadar pertama kali

"Iya mengapa tidak kau makan? Bukankah _Seolleongtang_ adalah makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Hoseok

"Kau harus memakannya, karena ini buatan Hee-bin" ujar sang ayah ikut menimbrung.

Jin tidak bisa makan dengan tenang jika suasananya jadi mencekam begini, dia ingin membujuk Taehyung untuk memakan hidangannya tapi Taehyung keburu berbicara sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua, untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk berkumpul disini" ujar Taehyung masih dalam intonasi yang datar dan tenang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sang ayah yang membuat Taehyung seketika mengenggam tangan Jin. Hingga membuat orang disana terkaget – kaget termasuk Jin sendiri

"Kalian pasti sudah dengar berita mengenai Jin dan siapa dia" ujar Taehyung

"Lalu?" tanya sang ayah yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku akan menikahinya" ujar Taehyung kalem

Satu kalimat itu membawa beberapa ekspresi yang berbeda dari kesemuannya. Jungkook, Hee-bin, serta Ibu suri tampak kaget sementara Hoseok juga sama kagetnya namun kali ini diliputi kesedihan dan sang ayah yang masih setia dengan muka dinginnya.

"Kau ingin menikahi seorang laki – laki?" tanya sang ayah

"Nde, abba-mama" ujar Taehyung mantap

"Kau ingin merusak nama Lee? Kau ingin menghancurkan klan kita!? Dimana otakmu? Aku mengangkatmu menjadi seorang Raja bukan untuk menjadi seorang tak terpelajar seperti ini!" ujar sang ayah akhirnya mengungkapkan kemarahannya

"Aku tak meminta izin dari kalian, aku hanya memberitahu kalian. Kalian tidak bisa merubah keputusanku" ujar Taehyung

"Taehyung, ada apa denganmu nak?" ujar sang ibu akhirnya memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Apa yang selama ini kau ajarkan padanya hingga menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini? Mencintai laki – laki saja merupakan hal terlarang bagaimana bisa sampai menikahinya!?" ujar sang suami memarahi isterinya.

"Eommoeni hanya mengajarkanku untuk tidak menjadi seorang Raja yang buruk seperti abba-mama"

"Buruk katamu!?"

"Abba-mama memang buruk dimataku"

"Dimasaku tidak ada kekeringan!"

"Tapi dimasaku, aku menyelesaikan masalah paling krusial yang belum tentu abba-mama bisa hadapi" ujar Taehyung membalas.

Semuanya terdiam

"Aku mengerti abba-mama membenci keluarga Kim karena mereka memang sering melakukan tindakan KKN dikerajaan, tapi itu bukan berarti abba-mama menganak tirikanku dan Jungkook"

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun!"

"Aku mengerti apapun! ABBA-MAMA BEGITU MENCINTAI HEE-BIN SEHINGGA ABBA-MAMA HANYA MENYAYANGI HOSEOK HYUNG DAN HEE-BIN SAJA! MENGANGKATNYA SEBAGAI SEORANG SELIR? TIDAK. AKU BUKAN SEPERTI ABBA-MAMA YANG HANYA SEORANG BERJIWA PENGECUT DIDALAM. AKU AKAN MENEMPATKAN ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI DITEMPAT SEHARUSNYA. SEHINGGA AKU TIDAK PERLU MENYAKITI PERASAAN YANG SEHARUSNYA TIDAK KUSAKITI SEPERTI ABBA-MAMA MENYAKITI HATI EOMMOENI DAN AKU SERTA JUNGKOOK!"

Semua unek – unek milik Taehyung keluar sudah dihadapan mereka. Namun satu tamparan mengenai wajah Taehyung.

Tamparan yang kedua dari ibunya.

"Eommoeni tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk meninggikan suaramu dihadapan orang yang lebih tua" ujar sang Ibu sambil menangis.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Aku akan menjadikan Jin sebagai wangbi, bukan hanya itu saja. Aku juga akan mengangkat Woon sebagai anakku sendiri dia akan menjadi seorang _wangseja_ " ujar Taehyung mantap.

"Namjoon, Yoongi. Apa kau sudah mengetahui perkara ini!?" tanya Hee-bin mengeluarkan amukannya untuk pertama kalinya. Sementara yang dipanggil tak bisa menjawab.

Terutama untuk Yoongi sendiri.

Hal yang ia rahasiakan justru bisa memperkeruh suasana.

Yoongi dilema sekarang.

Ia tak bisa mematahkan keteguhan dimata Taehyung, namun ia juga tak bisa melindungi keluarga kerajaan sebagaimana kewajiban yang sudah ada dalam sumpahnya.

Ia gagal sebagai seorang panglima dan seorang teman.

"Jika mengangkat seorang putera sebagai seorang wangseja mungkin masih bisa diterima tapi ini seorang laki – laki menjadi wangbi? Tidakkah kau pikirkan apa dampaknya bagi kerajaan?" ujar Hee-bin mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Kau tak akan mengerti karna kau selalu dicintai" ujar Taehyung membungkam semua mulut yang ada

"Lee Tae Hyung!" ujar Hoseok merasa tidak terima ibunya diperlakukan tidak semestinya

"Dan juga kau hyung, apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai dirimu yang juga sebenarnya mencintai Jin bukan?" ujar Taehyung mengagetkan semuanya.

"Omong kosong apa lagi yang ingin hyung ucapkan!" ujar Jungkook untuk meredam suasana yang semakin panas.

"Jangan bilang aku tidak tahu mengenai anak rusa itu, dan bagaimana dirimu bisa dekat dengan Jin. Bukankah kau tertarik padanya?" ujar Taehyung meremehkan

"LEE TAE HYUNG!" sentak sang ayah meledak

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI BAHWA JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERANI MEMANGGIL NAMA ITU!" sentak Taehyung lebih keras

"Taehyung…apa yang terjadi padamu…?" ujar Jin lirih akhirnya membuka suara.

Ini tidak seperti acara makan yang ia impikan. Yoongi dan Namjoon tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan Daebi-mama menangis serta Hee-bin terdiam membisu. Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung serta ayah mereka saling melempar tatapan dingin.

Ini bukan acara makan bersama keluarga yang ia impikan.

"""

Taehyung terdiam sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Mereka berada dalam satu tandu yang sama tapi Taehyung enggan berbicara padanya, Jin juga tak tahu harus memulai percakapan ini dari mana. Namjoon dan Yoongi ada di sisi kanan - kiri tandu yang mereka tumpangi juga ikut membisu.

"Taehyung…" ujar Jin lembut tidak ditanggapi sepatah katapun oleh Taehyung.

"…terkadang aku berfikir bahwa kerajaan bukanlah tempatku…aku tak cocok disana" lanjut Jin, kali ini menuai atensi dari Taehyung.

Kali ini mereka bicara dengan mata bertemu mata.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, aku senang berada disana. Senang bukan karena aku punya kuasa disana tetapi dapat melihatmu disana" Jin berbicara dari hati yang terdalam, dirinya gemetar dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir, aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini karena begitu sangat dicintai…tapi…" tetes air mata yang ia tahan akhirnya ia keluarkan.

"Tapi…aku juga tidak ingin bahagia diatas kesedihanmu. Kau mencintai keluargamu, aku tahu itu. Keluargamu benar, jangan korbankan hal yang paling berharga untukmu untuk seseorang seperti aku" ujar Jin sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung gementar.

"Lalu apa kau ingin aku menjadi raja yang bahkan tidak bisa memeluk orang yang ia cintai?" ujar Taehyung menghapus air mata Jin dan memeluknya erat.

Taehyung tahu, butuh waktu yang lama untuknya agar dapat memeluk orang disampingnya ini dengan bebas.

Dan itu tidaklah mudah.

"""

Ini pertama kalinya Soo Hyuk dan Jin serta Woon bertemu tatap pertama kali. Senyum hangat Jin mengingatkan dirinya akan Seok, kekasih hatinya dahulu.

Soo Hyuk benar – benar harus menata hatinya untuk agar tidak terguncang akan kehadiran Jin yang menemani mereka berdua belajar.

"Woon-ah. Ini Lee songsaenim yang akan mengajar sastra dan ilmu politik, serap ilmunya baik – baik ya" ujar Jin mengusap kepala bocah itu sayang.

"Aku titipkan Woon padamu" ujar Jin tulus. Meski beberapa hari ini tubuhnya mulai pucat. Soo Hyuk hanya bisa membungkuk hormat kepada Jin ketika ia berdua ditinggal oleh Jin.

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Lee Woon?" ujar Soo Hyuk tersenyum tipis.

"Huum! Jin hyung yang memberiku nama"

"Nama yang bagus"

"Apa songsaenim tahu artinya?"

"Won artinya kemenangan yang hangat" ujar Soo Hyuk tersenyum

'Sekaligus kata lain dari _Anak Matahari_ "

"Lalu siapa nama songsaenim?"

"Soo Hyuk. Lee Soo Hyuk" ujar Soo Hyuk tersenyum tipis.

Kalau Soo Hyuk boleh jujur, Woon anak yang luar biasa. Otaknya sangat kritis dalam menghadapi segala sesuatu, sehingga apa yang ia ajarkan pada Woon tidak Woon terima begitu saja. Tetapi ia akan bertanya terus menerus.

Ia tidak membiarkan prinsipnya digoyahkan.

Soo Hyuk harus mengakui bahwa Woon itu pintar. Atau mungkin bahkan Jenius untuk golongan anak – anak seusianya dan juga dibanding anak bangsawan lainnya.

Dia pencerminan ketegasan ayahnya dan juga jiwa kebebasan 'ibunya'.

Anak ini…akan menjadi Raja yang luar biasa.

"Songsaenim, kenapa Matahari diibaratkan sebagai _Wang_ dan Bulan sebagai _Wangbi_?" tanya Woon

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Jin hyung, bukankah dia dijuluki _Anak Bulan_? Tapi bukankah Bulan selalu diibaratkan dengan Wangbi?" kembali Woon menanyakan.

"Lalu bagaimana ini menjadi tugas rumahmu?"

"Tugas rumah?"

"Kau tahu Woon aku pernah bertemu orang barat saat aku belajar di China"

"Orang barat? Songsaenim pernah bertemu dengan mereka? Apakah warna rabutnya se-emas Jin hyung?" tanya Woon antusias

"Dibanding dengan menanyakan itu kau lebih baik menanyakan tugasmu. Orang barat bilang hyungmu itu adalah… _The Missing Moon_. Coba kau tanyakan artinya atau mungkin menanyakan Wang langsung"

Woon mengangguk antusias.

"""

"Apakah Woon membebanimu?" tanya Jin halus mengundang Soo Hyuk untuk minum teh di pondoknya.

"Woon anak yang cerdas dan kritis, dia anak yang luar biasa" ujar Soo Hyuk membuat Jin tersenyum

"Aku lega mendengarnya" ujar Jin tulus.

Namun Woon baru menyadari sesuatu. Jin kian pucat dari hari ke hari, tubuhnya juga tampak lemah.

"Maaf jika saya lancang bertanya, apakah Daegam sedang sakit?" ujar Soo Hyuk

"Ah tidak saya hanya sedikit banyak pikiran, mari saya antar kedepan pintu gerbang istana" ujar Jin.

Namun tubuhnya enggan berbohong.

Dirinya hilang kesadaran setelah terjatuh di dekapan Soo Hyuk.

"Daegam! Daegam! Bangunlah! Sanggoeng! Cepat panggilkan tabib Jimin!"

"""

"Jimin-shi, bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Soo Hyuk dibalas senyuman tipis Jimin

"Tidak apa – apa, ia hanya kelelahan" ujar Jimin membuat Soo Hyuk lega.

"Aku sarankan ia harus banyak – banyak istirahat, jadi tidak baik banyak orang disini. Kalian boleh pulang dan kau juga. Ini jadwalmu untuk dapat pulang bukan? aku yakin engkau merindukan rumah" ujar Jimin tersenyum dan sedikit halus mengusir Soo Hyuk pulang.

Andai saja, Soo Hyuk lebih peka terhadap senyuman itu.

Senyuman penuh kecemasan di wajah Jimin.

"Sanggoeng, rahasiakan ini dari siapapun dahulu" ujar Jimin berkeringat dingin

Jimin mungkin sudah gila, ia lari tergopoh – gopoh menandatangi Yoongi yang sedang berada dilapangan latihan menembak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yoongi melihat Jimin sedang membungkukkan badannya sambil mengatu nafas.

Tapi yang selanjutnya mengagetkan Yoongi adalah bahwa tabib bertubuh mungil mencucurkan air mata.

"Hyung…aku…"

"Kwon, kau lanjutkan latihannya bersama yang lain aku ada urusan dengan Jimin"

"Baik, saya mengerti" ujarnya, lalu Yoongi membawa Jimin keluar dari istana dan menuju sebuah rumah kecil dipinggiran hutan.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat" ujar Yoongi namun tangannya ditarik Jimin membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Hyung…aku…takut tak bisa membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun…hyung…Jin…"

"…tengah mengandung _anak matahari_ "

Kabar ini jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada kabar mengenai Jin adalah adik Taehyung.

"""

Taehyung mengurut kepalanya pusing kembali.

Para Menteri menolak menjadikan Jin seorang Wangbi

"Jeonha! Apakah anda ingin mencoret nama Joseon didepan kerajaan – kerajaan lainnya?"

"Ada begitu banyak _gonju_ disini Jeonha!"

"Jusang! Kami dari _partai selatan_ menolak hal ini!"

"Kami juga dari _partai barat_ menolak hal ini!"

"Begitu banyak _bunga bermekaran_ mengapa anda harus memilih seorang _pria hanbok_?"

Kalimat terakhir menterinya membuatnya ingin menebas kepalanya sebelum penjaga memberitahukan kehadiran Yoongi

"JEONHA! SALYEONG-GWAN DATANG MENGHADAP!"

"Suruh ia masuk" ujar Taehyung membuat Yoongi datang menghadap bersama Jimin dan Cenayang Shin

Namun kabar yang ia dengar membuat senyuman terukir jelas di wajah Taehyung dan membuatnya tak kuasa menahan diri untuk segera pergi dari ruang rapat dan segera menuju Eunwolgak.

Tempat dimana Jin berada.

" _Jeonha, hamba meminta maaf jika lancang memberi saran. Tapi, hamba sangat mengharuskan Jeonha untuk menikahi Jin"_

" _Apa maksudmu yeong-gwan! Anda seorang salyeong-gwan yang tidak boleh berpihak kepada Wang melainkan kepada rakyat!" ujar Menteri Yoon kaget dengan ucapan anaknya sendiri_

" _Jin tengah mengandung seorang bayi…dan satu – satunya orang yang melakukan 'itu' dengannya hanyalah Jeonha seorang!" ujar Jimin dengan keringat dingin_

" _Jin memang bulan Joseon itu kenyataannya, mau tidak mau. Karena yang ia kandung adalah seorang 'anak matahari' kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian boleh keluar dan melihat kondisi 'Langit'" ujar Cenayang Shin berusaha untuk tetap tenang._

 _Dan semuanya keluar melihat Salju turun begitu banyak ditemani rintik gerimis…_

… _dengan matahari yang bersinar terang._

 _Langit memang telah mempermainkan Joseon._

"""

"Apa! Hyungnim Jin tengah mengandung!?" ujar Woon kaget sekaligus senang ketika Dayang Yoo menghampiri Woon yang tengah belajar memanah bersama Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Soohyuk.

"Nde! Hamba baru menerima kabar baik ini setelah mendapat pengumumannya di ruang rapat tadi"

"Aku harus menemui Jin hyung sekarang juga!" ujar Woon meninggalkan alat panahnya dan berlari dengan penuh semangat. Dayang Yoo menyusul ketika memberi hormat pada ketiga pemuda tampan disana.

"Pantas salju turun dengan sangat bersihnya ditemani sinar matahari" ujar Hoseok tersenyum miris

'Jin, sepertinya aku harus merelakan dirimu sekarang…' batin Hoseok pahit

"Jungkook, aku ingin berburu sekarang. Kirimkan ucapan bahagiaku pada Taehyung dan Jin serta maaf pergi tanpa pamit dengan mereka berdua"

"Hyungnim…" cegah Jungkook lirih karena melihat punggung hyungnya yang bergetar.

"Wangja-nim, saya kalau begitu juga pamit undur diri" ujar Soohyuk memberi seberkas senyuman dan begitu berbalik senyumannya pun luntur.

" _Aku sarankan ia harus banyak – banyak istirahat, jadi tidak baik banyak orang disini…."_

"Park Ji Min… inikah alasanmu untuk mengusir banyak pengawal dan aku kemarin rupanya ya…?" monolog Soohyuk sambil menadahkan tangannya dan sebutir salju hingga ditangannya.

"Seok-ah… apakah ini peringatan darimu agar tidak mencintainya…?" ujar Soohyuk menangis diam.

"""

PRANG!

Seluruh keramik pecah berantakan. Kamar milik Kim Jae Hee bagai kapal pecah ketika sang ayah memberi tahu 'kabar bahagia' dari Istana saat pulang ke-kediamannya.

"ABOEJI! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! HANYA AKU ABOEJI! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENGANDUNG ANAK TAEHYUNG! HIKS…HANYA AKU!" ujar Jaehee mengamuk hingga berani menyebut nama kecil milik sang Raja

"Jaehee! Tenangkan dirimu!"

"ABOEJI! AKU TIDAK TERIMA INI! HIKS…AKU….AKU YANG LEBIH DULU BERTEMU DENGAN TAEHYUNG! AKU YANG LEBIH DULU DICINTAI OLEHNYA! HIKS….LANGIT TIDAK ADIL PADAKU! ABOEJI! LANGIT SUNGGUH TIDAK ADIL PADAKU ABOEJI….HIKS…" ujar Jaehee menangis meraung – raung dipelukannya ayahnya

Seandainya saja Jaehee tahu bahwa Jin lah yang 'lebih dulu' bertemu dengan Taehyung dibanding dirinya.

'Kim Jin…Akan aku buat kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang benar – benar sangat kau cintai…pria jalang itu…akan ku buat tak akan berani masuk ke Istana lagi…lihat saja nanti…' dendam Jaehee.

"""

"MWO! Jin tengah mengandung!? Bagaimana mungkin?" kaget Daebi-mama begitu Jungkook datang kekediamannya dimana ada Hee-bin dan Sang-wang tengah berkunjung keistananya.

"Nde eommoeni. Seperti yang eommoeni tahu untuk bisa menghapus kekeringan di Joseon Jeonha harus bermalam dengan Jin karena ia merupakan anak bulan…tapi sepertinya…selain menjadi anak bulan ia juga menjadi _Bulan yang dinanti Joseon_ eommoeni"

Entah mengapa hatinya senang mendengar kabar ini tapi disatu sisi melihat ekspresi dingin Sang-wang dan senyum tipis milik Hee-bin membuatnya menyembunyikan senyumnya dalam – dalam

"Jungkook-ah…" ujar Sang-wang membuat Jungkook kembali kaget mendengar ayahnya kembali lagi memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Nde abba-mama…" ujar Jungkook

"Siapkan bingkisan untuk Jin dan Taehyung. Dalam waktu dua hari ini, kita akan mengunjunginya…"

"…sekaligus membicarakan pernikahannya" ujar Sang-wang membuat ketiga orang disana kaget

 _Jin menghampirinya setelah insiden acara 'makan malam keluarga' keesokkan harinya. Kali ini ia datang sendiri. Hee-bin yang masih ada disana pamit undur diri membiarkan dua pemuda itu saling bertatap wajah._

" _Jika kau kemari untuk membujukku untuk member restu pada kalian berdua-"_

" _Annimida. Saya datanya kemari bukan untuk meminta izin pada mama" ujar Jin tersenyum._

 _Jenis senyuman yang tidak terasa asing diingatannya_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Hamba hanya ingin mama menemui Jeonha"_

" _Apakah ini jebakan?"_

" _Apakah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Istana adalah jebakan?"_

" _Aku bertanya dan kau balik bertanya, sikap macam apa itu"_

" _Karena daripada menanyakan 'alasan mengapa datang kesana' Mama memilih untuk berasumsi 'bahwa mama akan dijebak'" ucapan Jin membuatnya bungkam_

 _Anak ini…bukan dari kalangan rakyat jelata yang seperti terdengar dari desas – desusnya_

" _Lalu mengapa aku harus datang kesana?" ujar Sangwang menuruti 'pertanyaan' Jin_

 _Kali ini pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar kembali_

" _Datanglah kesana sebagai seorang aboeji yang ingin memberikan petuah pada anaknya. Atau setidaknya datanglah kesana sebagai seorang aboeji yang mau mendengar keluh kesah anaknya. Hamba tahu mengapa jeonha begitu membenci istana, karena Jeonha dari dulu hidup disana dengan penuh jebakan. Dan jebakan yang paling 'menyakitkan' adalah harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak Mama cintai"_

" _Kau ingin sok menjadi baik didepanku?"_

" _Annimida Mama…" jawab Jin tersenyum miris_

 _Senyuman yang entah mengapa membuatnya sakit melihatnya_

" _Saya berbicara begitu untuk menyadarkan Mama bahwa sudah cukup rasa sakit yang Mama berikan kepada orang – orang disekeliling Mama. Sifat egois mama menghancurkan segalanya, Mama mungkin bisa memiliki Hee-bin disamping Mama, tetapi dengan gelar Hee-bin akan tetap ada batas dimana ia tidak bisa menyentuh Mama. Lalu apa kabar dengan Daebi-mama yang menjadi sasaran amukan Mama. Bahkan kali ini Taehyung Mama korbankan demi keegoisan Mama sendiri"_

" _Jadi aku tidak boleh bahagia? Begitu maksudmu?"_

" _Mama tentu boleh bahagia, tapi sejujurnya mama tidak bahagia bukan? Karena menderita karena penyeselan akan keputusan yang mama buat" ujar Jin membuatnya terdiam membisu_

" _Hamba tidak meminta Mama mencintai orang yang tidak mama cintai melainkan jangan lukai hati yang tidak seharusnya mama lukai. Saya permisi kalau begitu, semoga hari Mama sangat baik hari ini" ujar Jin pamit undur diri_

"Sangwang…apa anda serius?" tanya Daebi-mama

"Tentu saja, ' _bumonim_ ' macam apa yang tidak ingin melihat _Hapa_ nya sendiri bukan?" ujar Sangwang menatap Daebi-mama.

Kali ini tidak ada tersirat kepedihan dalam tatapannya.

"Jungkook-ah, siapkan bingkisan untuk _Wangseson_ " ujar Daebi-mama tersenyum senang.

Sangwang tersenyum tipis. Kali ini ia menyadari bahwa mengapa senyuman Jin terlihat familiar

'Ini adalah jenis senyuman yang datang dari wajah malaikat' batin Sangwang

Hee-bin yang melihat senyum tipis milik Sangwang ketika menatap Daebi-mama tersenyum tipis.

Senang karena Sangwang 'sedikit memperlakukan Daebi-mama dengan baik' dan sedih karena merasa terbakar api cemburu.

'Semoga Wangseson membawa kebaikan untuk kita semua' harap Hee-bin tulus

"""

"Jin-ah!" teriak Taehyung ketika beberapa dayang tabib Istana memberikan ramuan herbal pada Jin

Jin pun kebingungan mengapa Taehyung mendatanginya berbunga – bunga. Bahkan orang – orang dibelakangnya seperti Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon, Cenayang Shin dan Kasim Hyun Seung datang dengan senyuman harus.

Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat membuat dadanya sakit

"Ugh…Taehyung…aku kesakitan…" ujar Jin merasa sesak membuat Taehyung langsung melepas pelukannya panik.

"Maaf…maafkan aku…aku hanya terlalu senang"

"Senang…? Kenapa…?" tanya Jin heran

"Jin-ah…terima kasih…terima kasih karena telah memberikanku penerus…?"

"Huh…?"

"JIN HYUNG! APAKAH AKU SEKARANG PUNYA ADIK!?" teriak Woon dari jauh kemudian datang dengan senyuman lebar

Jin sampai takut senyuman Woon membuat bibirnya sumbing

"Apakah aku akan memanggil hyung dengan sebutan eommoeni sekarang!?"

"Eommoeni? Apa maksud-"

Tunggu dulu.

"Taehyung…apa aku…"

"Nde Jin-ah…kamu tengah mengandung anakku sekarang?"

Dan setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja diwajah Jin

"Hiks…Taehyung…hiks…aku tak percaya ini…hiks…" ujar Jin kini memeluk Taehyung erat.

Tangisan haru itu membawa kebahagiaan juga membawa kecemasan diwajah Yoongi, Jimin, dan Cenayang Shin

" _Hyung…aku…takut tak bisa membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun…hyung…Jin…"_

"… _tengah mengandung anak matahari"_

" _Apa maksudmu!?"_

" _Hyung Jin…seketika mempunyai rahim dan…aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ini terjadi…"_

" _Kita harus temui Cenayang Shin sekarang juga"_

 _Mereka pun mendatangi Cenayang Shin dan mendiskusikan hal ini. Hal yang membuat Jimin dan Yoongi kaget bahwa Cenayang Shin rupanya mengetahui sedari dahulu Jin adalah Lee Jeong. Ia bahkan menceritakan kejadian dua puluh tahun dimana insiden pembuangan Jeong._

" _Jadi Cenayang Shin…"_

" _Aku siap dihukum oleh raja untuk hal ini. Tapi yang terpenting kita harus selamatkan Jin dan bayinya. Kehadiran mereka tidak akan pernah diterima di kerajaan" ujar Shin setelah mengusap air matanya._

 _Mereka mendatangi Yeon Hui dan Ara untuk memberitahukan 'kabar baik' ini. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberi respon._

 _Semua kaku. Terdiam_

" _Sepertinya langit telah menghukum kita…" ujar Yeon Hui_

 _Apa yang diucapkan oleh Ara tak bisa membuat Jimin tidak berhenti menangis._

"Terima kasih Jin…terima kasih…" ujar Taehyung bahagia. Semua disana larut dengan perasaan haru biru sementara Jimin menangis antara terharu atau malah tertekan.

" _Jika Jin selamat maka bayinya akan menjadi tiada, jika kita selamatkan bayinya maka Jin yang harus menghilang…Park Ji Min, kau yang akan menentukan takdir keduanya sejauh apapun kau menghindarinya. Hidup mereka ditentukan padamu" ujar Ara dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya._

Jimin menutup kelopak matanya erat – erat membiarkan air matanya mengalir sesukanya.

Sampai tangan Yoongi menggenggamnya erat – erat.

Tangan kasar yang kononnya telah menumpahkan banyak darah itu menggenggamnya hangat.

"Jika cenayang mampu meramal, maka seorang panglima mampu mengubah takdir peperangan. Jimin, kau tidak sendiri" ujar Yoongi membuat Jimin jatuh kedalam pelukannya dan menangis sesegukkan.

 _"Yoongi-ah…menangkan perang dan…"_

 _"…dan lindungi Jimin"_

'Naeri kali ini, saya pasti akan bisa melindungi kedua - duanya. Kali ini...tolong percaya padaku kali ini...' ikrar Yoongi mantap dalam hatinya

* * *

 **Footnote :**

 **1\. Salyeong-gwan : Jabatan untuk panglima perang. formalnya 'yeong-gwan'**

 **2\. Wangbi : Ratu**

 **3\. Wangseja : Putra Mahkota (Biasanya keturunan anak laki - laki pertama dari hubungan resmi Raja dan Ratu)**

 **4\. Seongsucheong : Biasa disebut dengan Istana Bintang adalah tempat kediaman para Shaman yang dilegalkan untuk melakukan ritual shamanisme. Dalam dinasti Goryeo hingga Joseon pertengahan, Shaman bisa dianggap sebagai 'penasihat kerajaan' dalam menentukan putusan.**

 **5\. Jusang : Sama dengan 'Jeonha' tapi lebih mempunyai makna yang dalam**

 **6\. Sangwang : Gelar untuk Raja yang bersedia turun tahta meski mempunyai periode beberapa tahun lagi**

 **7\. Hee-bin : Sebutan untuk selir yang ditinggikan/disayangi**

 **8\. Wangsaejabin : Putri Mahkota**

 **9\. Gwa-geo : Merupakan sebuah ujian sipil yang diikuti oleh seluruh putra di Joseon yang biasanya memilik 4-5 tahapan untuk menjadi pegawai sipil (seperti untuk prajurit,polisi,agen/intel,politikus,sastrawan,ahli ekonomi, dll). Putra dari seorang selir atau dari kasta sejenis Cheonmin tidak diperkenankan mengitukuti tes ini. Saat test pun ruangan/tempat dipisahkan berdasarkan kastanya.**

 **10\. Abba-mama : Sebutan 'Ayah' untuk para anak raja**

 **11\. Wangja : Pangeran**

 **12\. Hongryongpo : Jas/Hanbok merah milik raja yang mempunya emblem naga lima jari**

 **13\. Seolleongtang : Sup kaldu tulang sapi**

 **14\. KKN : Korupsi, Kolusi, Nepotisme (Yang ini pasti udah pada tahu)**

 **15\. Anak Matahari : Istilah untuk penerus raja atau kata lainnya Putra Mahkota**

 **16\. Gongju : Putri**

 **17\. Partai Selatan : Partai yang pro terhadap klan Lee (Atau yang pro terhadap kebijakan Raja)**

 **18\. Partai Barat : Partai oposisi dari klan Kim**

 **20\. Bunga bermekaran : Wanita cantik**

 **21\. Pria hanbok : *lihat chap 6***

 **22\. Bumonim : Orang tua**

 **23\. Hapa : Panggilan formal/sayang untuk wangseson (hanya anggota keluarga kerajaan yang memperoleh hak untuk memanggilnya 'Hapa')**

 **24\. Wangseson : Cucu raja atau anak putra mahkota**

* * *

 **HAI PARA READER KU YANG SETIA ;-;**

 **ADA GAK SIH SEBULAN KITA GAK KETEMU? ;-;**

 **Maaf ya, banyak ujian yang mendatangi hidup saya silih berganti/? hingga mengabaikan segalanya.**

 **Anyways saya mau kasih kabar baik dan kabar buruk/?**

 **Kabar buruk pertama :**

 **Cerita saya sempat di 'banned' karena di report oleh salah seorang 'reader' karena adegan _'bed scene'_ TaeJin**

 _ **Well saya benar - benar sedih akan hal ini karena menurut saya. Saya sudah mematuhi peraturan dengan benar bahwa saya menempatkan cerita ini pada rating M atau Mature dan tidak secara eksplisit pula menjelaskan adegan per adegan didalam bed scene tersebut (iya saya tahu disini masih banyak reader underage yang suka melanggar aturan/?)**_

 **Kabar buruk kedua :**

 **Fanfic ini akan saya akhiri hanya sampai pada chapter 10**

 _ **Ada sequel,prequel,trilogy, dll tergantung respon reader. dan Jika punya iya, sudah pasti main pairingnya adalah YoonMin (karena part mereka sangat sedikit di fanfic ini)**_

 _ **Itupun kalau kondisi laptop saya mendukung.**_

 **Sekarang berlanjut kekabar gembira ^^**

 **Banyak reader yang nge-PM saya apa nama user wattpad saya. Iya, saya memang punya akun wattpad, tapi belum berfikiran untuk menuangkan ide saya dalam wadah itu (mungkin sudah terlalu cinta dengan ffn kali ya wkwkwk). Rata - rata mereka menyarankan begitu karena akan ada banyak multimedia yang membantu imajinasi mereka.**

 **Maka dari itu...**

 **Saya membuat sebuah akun instagram dengan username .healercode (nanti titiknya dihapus ya) dimana disitu saya akan menuangkan penggambaran cast/pemain, set/tempat, dan balada curhat saya/?. Tenang, ini bukan ajang promosi untuk nambah followers karna ini bukan akun untul 'real' time saya melainkan khusus untuk 'Sigma-nim'. Jadi terserah mau kalian follow/like fotonya. **

**Tapi tetep yang follow pasti saya follback kok. Saya nggak pelit - pelit amat wkwkwk.**

 **Dan...**

 **Cast 'The Missing Moon' akan saya posting di IG tersebut.**

 **Yang baca fanfic ini via deskto version atau via PC/Laptop pasti nanti akan familiar dengan cover cerita ini karena...**

 **KAPAN LAGI LIAT JIN PAKAI HANBOK CEWEK, IYA NGGAK!?**

 **wkwkwk**

 **-Salam Damai dan Tetaplah cintai Matematika**

 **Regards**

 _ **Healing Sigma**_


	8. Bab VIII - Lee Woon

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Kekuatan yang paling kuat sejagat raya ini adalah 'cinta'. Ia bisa melemahkan orang paling kuat sekalipun termasuk 'Matahari' – Nam Joon_

" _Yoongi, ini Jimin. Jimin, ini Yoongi" ujar Taehyung meperkenalkan teman barunya kepada sepupunya._

" _Hai, Yoongi hyung"_

" _Hai juga, Jimin-ie…" ujar Yoongi menjabat tangan Jimin_

"… _tapi kenapa kamu memakai sagyusam? Bukankah harusnya kamu memakai saekdongot?" ujar Yoongi membuat wajah Jimin tertekuk lucu._

 _Ia disalahpahami sebagai seorang anak perempuan rupanya._

 _Itu adalah kesan pertama saat mereka bertemu._

 _Mereka suka bermain kejar – kejaran di padang ilalang belakang istana. Pohon beringin yang satu – satunya tumbuh disana adalah tempat mereka berteduh saat kelelahan._

" _Jimin"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Jika sudah besar, kau ingin jadi apa?"_

" _Aku ingin jadi euiwon"_

" _Euiwon?"_

" _Iya, euiwon"_

" _Kenapa? Bukankah aboejimu seorang salyeong-gwan? Mengapa tak ingin jadi sepertinya?"_

" _Aku tahu aku lemah. Aku juga ingin jadi seorang salyeong-gwan tapi kondisi jantungku tidak mendukungku untuk berperang"_

 _Yoongi terdiam._

" _Bukankah seorang euiwon tugasnya adalah menyembuhkan orang sakit? Kata aboeji, seorang tabib juga sama hebatnya seperti seorang salyeong-gwan. Dia bisa mengobati para prajurit yang terluka di medan perang"_

" _Hyung sendiri jika sudah besar ingin jadi apa?"_

" _Aku belum tahu"_

" _Kalau begitu jadilah salyeong-gwan seperti aboeji-ku!"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Dengan begitu hyung bisa melindungiku terus dan aku juga bisa melindungi hyung!"_

 _Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Yoongi punya tekad untuk melindungi seseorang._

 _Seseorang yang tak ia sadari sebagai orang yang ia cintai_

"""

" _Yoon Gi. Nilai sastra-mu yang terburuk dari seluruh kelas yang kuajari" ujar Yi Songsaenim pada kelas mereka_

" _Manusia dingin macam dia kan tak pernah jatuh cinta" ejek Taehyung jahil_

" _Kau harus belajar pada Lee Seok" ujar Yi Songsaenim karna Lee Seok atau Hoseok pemegang nilai sastra tertinggi diangkatannya waktu itu._

" _Tenang songsaenim! Aku yang akan mengajarinya!" ujar Jimin bangga._

 _Padahal mau nilai sastranya jelek atau tidak, Yoongi pun tak begitu mempermasalahkannya._

 _Sepulang sekolah Jimin membujuk noonanya untuk membantunya membuatkan puisi._

" _Ayolah noona, buatkan aku satu puisi saja"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Akan kupinjamkan dua buku tentang undang – undang kerajaan"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Ditambah satu buku filsafat China"_

 _Mijin mulai goyah_

" _Nanjung Ilgi! Noona akan membaca empat buka berharga sekaligus!"_

 _Mijin benar – benar tidak kuat dengan godaan ini. Adiknya memang paling tau kalau ia paling suka membaca, apalagi mengenai hukum dan peperangan._

" _Noona~~" Akhirnya Jimin mengeluarkan jurus aegyeo sebagai senjata pamungkas terakhir._

" _Baiklah. Aku hanya membantu mencari idenya. Tapi kau yang merangkai katanya"_

" _Siap!"_

" _Jadi puisi seperti apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Mijin._

" _Aku…" pipi Jimin mulai memerah._

" _Oho~ jangan bilang kau ingin menulis puisi 'bunga mawar bunga melati' ya!" ujar Mijin menggoda adiknya._

 _Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga._

" _A-annimida!" elak Jimin._

" _Aigo~ bunga mana yang menarik perhatianmu hm?"_

" _Ini…terlihat seperti puisi untuk orang yang kita 'sayang'?" ujar Jimin malu – malu._

 _Kakak beradik ini pun saling menertawakan candaan mereka._

 _Selang beberapa jam dengan bantuan Mijin, Jimin telah menyelesaikan puisinya._

"""

' _Dibawah pohon beringin itu_

 _Kubayangkan hadirmu_

 _Dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan itu_

 _Ku tertawa dalam imajinasi nakalku_

 _Kecupanmu yang manis_

 _Masih terbayang hingga ku menangis_

 _Karna diriku yang tertutup_

 _Engan berbicara karna tak sanggup'_

" _Ini puisi buatan-mu?" ujar Yoongi kaget melihat selembar kertas berwarna putih bersih dengan hiasan kelopak bunga mawar putih._

" _Tentu saja, memangnya hyungnim tak percaya padaku?"_

" _Puisi ini untuk siapa?"_

" _Tentu saja untuk hyungnim! Cepat salin dikertas tugas dan berikan ini pada Yi songsaenim dan hyungnim akan segera mendapat nilai terbaik diseluruh kelas!"_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_

 _Dan tentu saja Yoongi tidak tahu saat itu bahwa Jimin benar – benar 'mendedikasikan' puisinya untuk Yoongi. Sampai menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka akibat terkena duri bunga mawar._

 _Tak ada yang semembahagiakan Jimin selain senyum sumringah milik manusia yang terkenal dingin itu._

 _Yi Songsaenim, Menteri Penasihat Raja Yoon Dae Hyun, dan Raja, Lee Yoon berkumpul di rumah panglima Park Hoon. Keempat kawan lama itu sedang menikmati hari sambil melepas penat akibat urusan kerajaan._

" _Hoon-ah, sudah lama aku tidak kemari dan melihat bahwa Mijin dan Jimin telah tumbuh besar" ujar Yoon yang sudah lama tidak melihat perumbuhan keponakannya. Dan takjub melihat mereka sudah besar dan tengah bermain dihalaman rumah._

" _Aku harus mensyukuri, bahwa eommoeninya 'sangat berperan besar' dalam diri mereka" ledek Hoon, mengingat istrinya adalah adik sang raja alias putri kerajaan._

" _Aku tidak tahu ini pujian atau bukan tapi terima kasih" sela suara lembut dari belakang yang rupanya adalah Lee Yeon._

 _Istri dari Park Hoon sekaligus Putri Kerajaan Joseon._

" _Melihat dirimu hidup bahagia, aku senang kau memilih pria yang tepat" ujar Yoon sebagai kakak._

" _Aku memang memilih pria yang tepat, tapi hidupku tidak bahagia karnanya" lapor Yeon pada kakaknya._

" _Huh?"_

" _Tentu saja hidupnya tidak bahagia, Jusang. Sabangnimnya selalu 'diambang kematian' karnamu" ujar Yi songsaenim sarkas dengan nada candaan._

" _Buin!" sela Hoon begitu tau arti kalimat istrinya._

" _Habis bagaimana Yeon-ah, tidak ada yang secakap Hoon di medan perang" bujuk Yoon pada adiknya._

 _Tapi ini adalah fakta. Karna peperangan yang dimenangkan oleh adik iparnya saat melawan Qing. Kini Joseon dan Qing dalam masa perang dingin dan terlibat beberapa kerja sama antar kerajaan._

" _Aku lihat akhir – akhir ini Yoongi sangat tertarik belajar mengenai persenjataan dan taktik perang" ujar Daehyun_

" _Namjoon, Yoongi, dan juga Taehyung memang akhir – akhir ini sedang menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada kedua hal itu" ujar Yi songsaenim selaku pengajar mereka_

" _Iya, kudengar dari anak buahku. Anakmu lolos uji kualifikasi untuk sebagai perwira" lapor Hoon pada Daehyun_

" _Ah! Karna hal ini aku jadi ingat suatu hal" ujar Yi memberikan secarik kertas kepada Daehyun_

" _Ini, bukankah tulisan Yoongi?" ujar Daehyun mengenal tulisan putranya_

" _Iya, awalnya aku tak percaya bahwa puisi ini karna Yoongi. Karna baik dirimu dan dirinya tidak punya sisi romantis sekalipun" ejek Yi_

" _Kau belum tahu saja bagaimana cara Daehyun memperlakukan buinnya" seru Hoon ikut mencandai Daehyun_

 _Yeon yang penasaran pun ikut membaca puisi milik Yoongi dan terkejut akan suatu hal begitu ia mengingat sesuatu._

" _Astaga, ini puisi Mijin!" ujar Yeon kaget_

" _Huh?" ujar keempat pria disana kebingungan_

" _Aku habis membersihkan kamar Mijin. Disana kutemukan banyak kertas berisi penggalan kata – kata yang jika dirangkai akan membentuk puisi di tempat sampah kamarnya"_

" _Aigoo~ ternyata putrimu sudah besar Hoon-ah. Dia bahkan membuat puisi untuk 'pangeran' Yoon tersayang" canda Yi_

" _Yi Sun!" ujar Daehyun menganggap candaannya tidak lucu_

" _Jika mereka saling mencintai. Kita sebagai orang tua harus segera memutuskan. Apalagi mereka dalam masa remaja, banyak gejolak dalam diri mereka yang jika kita tidak tanggapi dengan benar akan menimbulkan efek yang tidak baik bagi keduanya" ujar Yoon ikut bersuara_

 _Darisitulah awal mula kesalahpahaman ini._

 _Andai saja waktu itu Jimin tidak meminta kakaknya untuk membantunya menulis puisi untuk Yoogi_

"""

 _Ini pertama kalinya Mijin bertemu dengan Yoongi._

 _Dalam sekali lihat semua orang yang hadir dalam makan malam 'antar keluarga' Yoon dan Park akan langsung tahu._

 _Bahwa Mijin sangat menyukai Yoongi._

 _Pandangan memujanya terhadap sosok anak remaja laki – laki yang dingin namun punya karisma akan sopan santun dan hormat terhadap perempuan membuat Mijin langsung terpesona akan senyum dinginnya yang ditujukkan untuk masakan yang dibuatnya dan ibunya._

" _Mijin, kami adakan makan malam ini karna melihat bahwa kau dan Yoongi sudah tumbuh dengan baik. Dan alangkah baiknya pula hubungan kekeluargaan ini tetap kita pertahankan" ujar Hoon_

" _Maksud aboeji"_

" _Aboeji dan Yoon Samchon merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan Yoongi"_

 _PRANG_

" _Astaga Jimin!" ujar sang ibu melihat Jimin menjatuhkan nampan berisi teh panas dan terkena airnya._

" _Hiks…eommoeni…appo!" aku Jimin tak berhenti menangis dipelukan ibunya akibat tangannya yang melepuh ditambah beberapa goresan akibat terkena duri mawar yang belum sembuh dan luka terkena beling pecahan. Dari goresan dan luka tersebut keluar beberapa darah akibat kulit dalamnya yang melepuh._

 _Tapi rasa sakit ini belum seberapa dibanding rasa sakit didadanya._

" _Sabang-nim lihat tangan uri Jiminie!" Yoon pun ikut panik seiring Jimin yang tidak berhenti menangis._

 _Yoongi yang ikut panik mencoba tenang dan memeriksa keadaan._

" _Imo, apa imo punya tumbuhan lidah buaya?"_

" _Malam – malam begini dimana mencarinya!"_

" _Biar aku yang mencarinya" ujar Yoongi cepat namun ditahan oleh ibunya sendiri_

" _Malam – malam begini kamu mau kemana? Mencari di hutan pun belum tentu ada"_

" _Eommoeni…hiks…sakithh…" ujar Jimin tak kunjung berhenti menangis meski sudah dicoba untuk ditenangkan berkali – kali._

 _Yoongi sekarang ikut bertambah panik._

" _Mijin. Tumbuk bawang putih dan teh hitam. Setelahnya campurkan dengan madu dan sedikit air hangat, jangan lupa bawa kain untuk tangan adikmu" ujar Hoon menenangkan suasana dan menggendong putra satu – satunya kekamar._

" _Buin, bereskan pecahan beling ini. Berbahaya karna ada anak – anak" ujar Hoon sambil mengelus kepala Jimin saying untuk meredakan tangisnya._

 _Yoongi tanpa sadar dan dikomando ikut kekamar bersama Hoon, tak lama kemudian Mijin dan Yeon menyusul dengan handuk baskom berisi air es dan ramuan serta kain yang diminta ayahnya._

" _Yoongi kita bersihkan luka milik Jimin. Mijin bawa eommoenimu keluar dan sekalian bawakan segelas teh untuk menenangkan namdongsaengmu" ujar Hoon karna tahu istrinya yang mudah panik dan khawatir tidak akan tega mendengar isakan Jimin begitu Yoongi mencabut beling – beling kecil dari tangan mungil jimin._

 _Bahkan kini Mijin harus menenangkan ibunya diluar bersama dengan orang tua Yoongi._

 _Namun dalam hatinya ada rasa cemburu karna adiknya begitu diperhatikan oleh Yoongi._

 _Tangan Yoongi bergetar tapi tetap bekerja dengan keringat dingin didahinya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi pecahan kaca, tangan Jimin pun dibersihkan dengan air es. Tak sampai lima menit baskom dan handuk yang dipakai telah merah sempurna karna darah._

" _Sambil dibersihkan, tekan lukanya agar segera menghentikan pendarahan!" ujar Hoon sambil membersihkan tangan anaknya yang satunya._

 _Setelah dibalur ramuan tadi. Tangan Jimin pun dibalut kain dan pakaiannya yang kotor oleh teh serta basah oleh keringat diganti oleh sang ayah dengan pakaian tidur yang baru._

 _Tak sampai lima menit Jimin tidur karna kelelahan menangis dan tubuhnya yang juga lelah akibat banyak kehilangan darah._

" _Aloe Vera yang terkandung dalam lidah buaya memang cepat dalam menyebuhkan kulit yang melepuh. Tapi kita sebagai orang yang bekerja 'dilapangan' harus mengenal 'situasi dan kondisi dimana kita berada'. Itu namanya juga taktik dalam berperang" pesan Hoon pada Yoongi._

 _Dari situ Hoon tahu,_

 _Ada tekad kuat yang keluar dari mata Yoongi._

 _Dan itu ditujukan untuk Jimin._

"""

 _Selama kedua tangan Jimin sakit. Yoongi yang membantunya dalam segala hal, apapun itu._

 _Memakaikan Jimin baju, menyuapinya makan, membaca buku yang hendak dibaca oleh Jimin sampai menemani putra bungsu keluarga Park itu hingga tertidur._

 _Hal ini menimbulkan kecemburuan pada Mijin._

" _Oraboeni…" ujar Mijin melihat Yoongi sedang membacakan buku untuk Jimin_

" _Eoh! Noona!" ujar Jimin senang._

" _Aku ingin bicara dengan 'tunanganku'. Kita butuh waktu berdua, kau mengerti bukan?" ujar sang kakak pada adiknya._

" _Ah! Arraseo!" ujar Jimin lalu memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua. Dibalik senyum Jimin terdapat perihh dihatinya ketika sang kakak menyebut orang yang ia cintai sebagai 'tunangan'._

 _Jimin putus harapan._

 _Yoongi yang melihat punggung kecil itu menjauh segera berbicara to the point pada Mijin._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Ada apa? Kau bilang ada apa? Sudah sebulan sejak keluargamu melamarku dan kau hanya bilang ada apa? Oraboeni! Tidak tahukah dirimu bahwa aku juga ingin diperhatikan sama seperti engkau memperhatikan Jimin-ie" ujar Mijin menceritakan keluh kesahnya._

" _Jimin tengah sakit, ia butuh perlakuan lebih"_

" _Tangannya hanyalah terkena air panas!"_

 _Yoongi merenung._

" _Mijin. Aku harus jujur padamu"_

" _Maksud oraboeni?"_

" _Keluargaku salah paham dengan puisi yang Jimin buat. Jimin membuat puisi itu agar aku lolos tes mingguan yang pada waktu itu disuruh menulis puisi. Aku sangat buruk dalam sastra, namun sepertinya Jimin juga minta bantuanmu"_

" _Jadi maksud oraboeni…"_

" _Iya Mijin, pertunangan kita ini tercipta karna kesalahpahaman. Dan sesungguhnya akupun tidak mencintai dirimu, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini pada kedua orang tua kita bahwa sebenarnya kita tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi"_

" _Oraboeni…baru kali ini aku melihat seorang pria brengsek seperrtimu!"_

 _Dan satu tamparan mengenai wajah Yoongi._

 _Hubungan Mijin dan Yoongi dari hari ke hari makin memburuk. Jimin merasa bersalah sebagai seorang adik dan memutuskan untuk membuat keduanya berbaikan._

 _Tanpa tahu masalah apa yang terjadi pada keduanya._

 _Malam ini sedang diadakan pesta musim semi. Malam dimana para pasangan muda mudi berkencan sambil menikmati beberapa hiburan dan jajanan makanan. Juga yang terpenting, puncak dari pesta itu adalah menerbangkan lampion yang sebelumnya ditulis beberapa permintaan._

 _Entah bagaimana caranya Jimin membuat Mijin dan Yoongi bertemu secara tidak sengaja di festival itu sehingga mau tidak mau mereka terpaksa berkencan secara 'tidak sengaja'._

 _Mijin yang gengsi karna masih marah dengan Yoongi, dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karna ini pertama kalinya ia berkencan dengan perempuan._

" _LAMPION CINTA! LAMPION CINTA! KALIAN AKAN MENEMUKAN PASANGAN SEJATI! HANYA SEHARGA LIMA YANG! AYO DIBELI! HANYA TERSISA SEPULUH LAGI!"_

" _Ada yang menjual lampion, kau ingin satu?"_

 _Tentu saja Mijin ingin. Itu adalah impian semua perempuan agar bisa menerbangkan lampion bersama pasangan, jadi Mijin hanya mengangguk diam sambil melihat Yoongi menuju tempat penjualan._

 _Dari tahun ke tahun ia hanya menerbangkan lampion dengan teman – temannya saja._

" _Ah tuan muda, sedang mencari lampion yang seperti apa?"_

" _Ah aku mencari lampion apa saja"_

" _Dilihat dari wajah tuan, saya punya lampion yang cocok untuk tuan" segera penjual tersebut membawakan lampion berwarna putih dengan tulisan china merah bertuliskan_

' _Ai'_

" _Jika tuan sedang mencari kekasih, lampion ini akan membawa tuan pada cinta sejati. Jika tuan menerbangkan lampion ini bersama kekasih, dijamin cinta kalian akan abadi. Untuk tuan saya berikan harga tiga yang!" ujar sang penjual._

 _Awalnya Yoongi masa bodo dengan ucapan penjual tersebut dan tidak memercayainya sampai ia datang kepada Mijin dan begitu bersemangat melihat lampion yang dibawanya._

" _Darimana oraboeni dapatkan lampion langka ini? Aku ingin sekali menerbangkan lampion ini bersama tunaganku sendiri" ujar Mijin dengan wajah memerah._

 _Dan Yoongi hanya membalas senyum tipis._

 _Hatinya terlanjur beku._

 _Namun itu tak berlangsung lama setelah Yoongi membakar lampion itu untuk menerbangkannya dan Mijin yang berdoa agar hubungannya dengan Yoongi direstui oleh Langit._

 _Dan hatinya Yoongi menghangat._

 _Ketika yang muncul dihadapannya adalah 'rupa' Jimin yang berdoa lalu membuka matanya tersenyum bersama – sama dengan Yoongi memegang 'lampion milik mereka'_

" _Hyungnim…"_

" _Oraboeni…?"_

 _Dan Yoongi tersadar,_

 _Yang diucapkan oleh penjual lampion itu benar. Lampion ini akan membawanya pada 'cinta sejati'._

" _Mijin, mianhamnida. Aku tidak bisa menerbangkan lampion ini bersamamu"_

 _Dan dalam sekejap Yoongi berlari meninggalkan Mijin yang kaku bersama lampion dan pasangan muda mudi lainnya yang siap menerbangkan lampion bersama kekasih hatinya._

 _Tujuan Yoongi hanya satu._

 _Pohon beringin yang berada di padang ilalang belakang istana._

 _Benar saja, Jimin disana bersusah payah membuat lampion dikarnakan kedua tangannya yang masih diperban._

" _Eoh? Yoongi hyung? Bukannya hyung bersama noona? Dimana noona?" tanya Jimin kaget._

 _Yoongi yang waktu itu terbawa perasaan mencium bibir itu lembut._

 _Ciuman pertamanya bersama Jimin_

 _Dan ciuman pertama Jimin yang dicuri oleh tunangan noonanya sendiri._

 _Serta Mijin yang menyaksikan keduanya berlari menangis tersedu – sedu._

 _Tunangannya mencintai adiknya sendiri._

"""

 _Keduanya sama – sama canggung._

 _Ciuman tiba – tiba milik Yoongi membuat kedua pipi remaja itu memerah_

" _Eum, jangan salah paham dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"_

" _Ah! Gweanchana! Hoseok hyung terkadang juga suka menciumiku"_

' _tapi tak pernah dibibir'_

 _Lalu canggung kembali menghampiri._

 _Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya membuat lampion._

 _Yoongi membantu Jimin membuat lampion itu dan menerbangkannya bersama lampion – lampion lain yang telah terbang lebih dulu._

" _Wah…yeppeuda…" ujar Jimin kagum dengan langit Joseon yang penuh dengan lampion warna – warni di langit bertabur dengan bintang dan dilumuri cahaya bulan. Membuat Jimin tersenyum sendiri._

" _Nde, neomu yeppeuda…" ujar Yoongi memerhatikan wajah Jimin yang tersenyum bahagia._

" _Nde?"_

" _Ah, maksudku pemandangan sangat cantik" ujar Yoongi kaku._

 _Keduanya tersenyum dengan perasaaan mereka masing – masing._

"""

" _Aboeji. Mijin ingin bicara dengan aboeji" ujar Mijin keesokan harinya._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Aboeji, bawa Yoongi kedalam peperangan bersama aboeji"_

" _Nde?"_

" _Aboeji, dia harus bisa membuktikan bahwa dia mampu melindungi aku nanti dikemudian hari"_

" _Yoongi baru saja diangkat sebagai perwira. Dia tidak cukup mampu berperang dengan kerajaan lain"_

" _Aboeji meremehkan kemampuan calon menantu aboeji sendiri?"_

" _Mijin-"_

" _Kali ini saja aboeji. Bawa dia, sebagai seorang prajurit"_

 _Ujar Mijin penuh dendam._

 _Mijin gelap mata. Ia tahu, kemungkinan Yoongi berhasil dimedan perang hanya satu person._

 _Dia masih muda dan tak punya banyak pengalaman, ditambah lagi ia seorang prajurit yang akan maju duluan di medan perang._

' _Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Yoongi oraboeni, maka oraboeni juga tidak boleh memiliki Jimin'_

" _Mijin, aboeji kabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi aboeji juga akan berjanji padamu…."_

 _Dan janji itu yang memurkakan amarah Mijin._

 _Mijin tidak tahu,_

 _Hari itu adalah hari terakhir dirinya bisa melihat sang ayah karna keegoisannya._

 _Hoon tidak menempatkan Yoongi sebagai prajurit maupun di pasukan cadangan. Ia menempatkannya disampingnya sebagai pengawal panglima. Dan cukup mengagetkan bahwa dalam lima kali peperangan Yoongi berhasil menyelamatkannya dalam tiga kali peoerangan._

 _Rekor yang luar biasa untuk seorang anak remaja yang baru saja lulus sebagai seorang perwira._

" _Yoongi, besok adalah peperangan kita yang terakhir juga sebagai penentu akankah kita pulang ke Joseon dengan kekalahan atau dengan kemenangan, tapi sebagai seorang ayah, dan juga seorang panglima. Aku akan lebih bahagia jika pulang dengan membawa 'pedang' yang dilumuri darah musuh kita"_

" _Nde, Naeri. Aku akan mengingat kata – kata anda selalu"_

" _Maksudku adalah, mulai dari sekarang cintailah Jimin seperti aku menyayangi putraku"_

 _Dan kalimat itu yang tak pernah Yoongi pikirkan keluar dari mulut calon ayah mertuanya sendiri._

" _Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa kau tipu Yoongi. Matamu terlalu memancarkan kasih saying padanya disbanding putriku sendiri"_

" _Hamba pantas dihukum mati" ujar Yoongi membungkuk hormat._

" _Mijin telah membalaskan dendamnya padamu hari ini. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa marah kepadamu. Dia menginginkan dirimu mati di medan peperangan agar kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan bahwa kau ingin pertunangan ini diakhiri" ujar Hoon meminum teh hitam._

 _Hoon sadar bahwa ia telah membesarkan kedua anaknya dengan salah. Mijin yang karna seorang anak perempuan membuat keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. Hoon juga tahu bahwa diam – diam Mijin selalu meminjam buku adiknya untuk dibaca. Sedangkan Jimin meski seorang anak laki – laki ia anak yang mempunyai jantung yang lemah. Dia sudah terbiasa 'merelakan' apapun. Jimin tumbuh sebagai anak yang selalu mengalah. Ditambah didikan orang tua yang selalu berkata bahwa 'perlakukanlah perempuan seperti seorang malaikat'. Hoon merasa ini kesalahan terbesarnya._

" _Aboeji…" ujar Jimin sebelum Mijin datang_

" _Aku ingin mengakui satu kesalahan…" ujar Jimin masih dalam suasana tegang. Tangannya yang bahkan masih diperban terlihat bergetar_

" _Kesalahan?"_

" _Aboeji, puisi yang ditulis noona, sebenarnya ditulis olehku. Aku meminta noona untuk membantuku menulis puisi"_

" _Nde!?"_

" _Hiks…aboeji. Aku telah gagal sebagai seorang putra, aku mencintai calon kakak iparku sendiri terlebih aku mencintai seorang laki – laki…hiks…aboeji aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar…" ujar Jimin menangis terseduh – sedu._

 _Hoon bahkan tak sanggup untuk berbicara._

" _Aku mengatakan hal ini agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman dikemudian hari. Aboeji mengajarkanku untuk menjadi orang yang jujur…hiks… aku telah jujur pada aboeji sekarang…tapi…"_

" _Tapi…?"_

" _Aku tak berani mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, berjanjilah aboeji tidak akan membenci Yoongi hyung. Dan hukum saja aku. Aku yang bersalah…" ujar Jimin ketakutan._

 _Perkataan Jimin itulah yang menggugah hatinya._

 _Dibanting berkata bahwa 'ia ingin bersamamu' Jimin hanya berkata 'hukum saja aku tapi jangan salahkan perasaanku'._

 _Anaknya telah tumbuh dengan dewasa dan juga penuh duka._

" _Yoon Gi. Malam ini kuperintahkan, untuk tetap setia berada disamping Jimin, putraku sebagai bentuk abdimu padaku"_

' _juga sebagai bentuk kasih sayangku pada Jimin yang belum sempat kutujukan padanya'._

 _Dihari itu pula mimpi buruk bagi semuanya menjadi kenyataan._

"""

Jimin menjadi orang nomor satu yang paling protektif terhadap Jin sekarang.

Bahkan Taehyung tidak akan sebegini protektifnya.

"Jin jangan keluar di malam hari"

"Kau harus minum ramuan ini setiap tiga kali sehari sehabis makan untuk memperkuat rahimmu"

"Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak, janinmu bisa terguncang"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memperhatikan menu makan mu setiap hari"

Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Jimin, aku hanya sedang merajut, bukan merakit bom" ujar Jin kalem setidaknya membuat Jimin menghela nafas sedikit.

Seminggu setelah berita kehamilan Jin, membuat kerajaan akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyetujui pernikahan Taehyung dengan Jin. Pernikahan mereka dilakukan secara meriah dan besar – besaran. Bahkan ada pawai iring – iringan ke seluruh penjuru desa.

Lalu sehari setelahnya Woon diangkat menjadi anak Taehyung dengan gelar _Wangseja_.

Iya, Woon telah resmi menjadi penerus Taehyung sekarang.

Dan ini adalah hari ketiga dimana Jin resmi menjadi Wangbi dan untuk pertama kalinya ia memakai _dangui_.

Sepertinya gendernya telah berubah menjadi 'perempuan'. Ia harus memakainya karna itu adalah pakaian seorang _wangbi_.

Namun meski pun begitu. Iya masih sama 'manisnya'.

"Yoo sanggoeng, dimana Woon?"

"Ia sedang belajar besama Lee _songsaenim_ " jawab sang dayang

"Ah begitu rupanya, syukurlah" ujar Jin tersenyum

" _JUNGJEON-MAMA, DAEBI-MAMA DATANG MENGHADAP"_ teriak pengawal dari luar.

"Masuklah" ujar Jin tersenyum senang lalu berdiri ketika sang 'ibu mertua' berkunjung ke istananya.

Kali ini didampingi Heebin.

" _Eomma-mama_ , apa kabar?" ujar Jin tersenyum senang melihat sang ibu mertua datang dengan berbagai buah – buahan.

"Kamu sudah lebih dari 'cukup' untuk memanggilku eommoeni" ujar sang Daebi-mama, membuat Jin tergelak.

"Nde, eommoeni" ujar Jin menuruti kehendak sang 'Ibu Mertua'

"Jimin, bagaimana kondisi kandungannya?" tanya sang Daebi-mama

"Untuk sementara semuanya baik – baik saja, Daebi-mama tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Jimin tersenyum menenangkan.

Namun hatinya gundah.

Pertama, resiko _morning sick_ untuk Jin jauh lebih parah.

" _PANGGIL JIMIN SEKARANG JUGA!" ujar Taehyung kala sarapan bersama Jin dan Woon namun Jin memuntahkan segala apa yang dia makan._

Dia tidak punya hormone yang kuat seperti ibu mengandung pada umunya. Jimin bisa menaksir bahwa sampai umur kandungannya yang kedua bulan, Jin masih akan terus mengalami morning sick.

Otomatis dia akan lebih sering bed rest.

Kedua, karna tidak satupun nutrisi yang masuk kedalam. Akan sulit baginya dan bayi nanti untuk dapat lahir dengan sehat.

Ketiga, Jin dan Taehyung adalah saudara kandung. Resiko anaknya untuk lahir cacat akan jauh lebih besar.

Keempat, jika yang lahir nanti adalah laki – laki akan sulit bagi Woon untuk bertahan didalam 'kerajaan'

Kelima, resiko persalinan yang dibicarakan oleh Ara.

" _Jika Jin selamat maka bayinya akan menjadi tiada, jika kita selamatkan bayinya maka Jin yang harus menghilang…Park Ji Min, kau yang akan menentukan takdir keduanya sejauh apapun kau menghindarinya. Hidup mereka ditentukan padamu"_

Melihat senyum para anggota kerajaan.

Sangat menyesakkan untuk Jimin.

"""

"JEONHA! SANGWANG DATANG MENGHADAP!"

"Bukakan pintu" ujar Taehyung kaget begitu melihat sang ayah 'tumben' menghampirinya.

Setelah memberi salam dan hormat pada sang ayah, Taehyung mempersilahkan ayahnya untuk duduk.

"Aku datang berkunjung bersama Heebin dan Daebi-mama untuk melihat Jin"

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya" ujar Taehyung sopan.

"Aku juga sekalian ingin melihat bagaimana putaku menjalankan pemerintahan"

'Putraku'

Kalimat ini terasa asing sekaligus menyejukkan ditelinga Taehyung.

"Jika, _wang-mama_ punya beberapa nasihat dan saran untuk disampaikan, aku siap mendengar"

"Aku cuman ingin mengatakan bahwa 'lakukanlah yang kau anggap benar' dan pertimbangkan segala keputusan" ujar sang ayah memberi petuah.

"Nde mama"

"Jadilah raja yang tegar dan…"

"Dan…?"

"Dan 'lindungi' yang patut 'kau lindungi', seperti yang kau bilang"

"Nde, mama"

"Lalu dengn begitu kau bisa memanggilku dengan abba-mama, dan aku pantas dan bangga memanggilmu dengan Taehyung"

Taehyung tertegun diam.

"Aku sudah cukup tua untuk dibenci. Aku hanya bilang jangan buat kesalahan yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan padamu, Jungkook, dan Daebi-mama. Itu saja yang bisa kukatakan. Aku permisi pulang"

"Nde, abba-mama" ujar Taehyung.

Singkat dan punya kesan mendalam dibalik senyuman kedua orang yang mempunyai status sebagai ayah dan anak.

Seorang ayah dan anak dibalik status tinggi mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya ada rasa lega dibalik dua tubuh kokoh tersebut.

"""

"Songsaenim…"

"Songsaenim…?

"SONGSAENIM!" ujar Woon menyadarkan Soohyuk yang termenung diam

"Ah, _Seja-jeoha_ mianhamnida. Hamba sedang memikirkan hal lain tadi" ujar Soohyuk akhirnya focus pada Woon.

Kalau Soohyuk boleh jujur. Woon mewarisi segala bentuk fisik 'orang tuanya' lepas dari fakta bahwa dia seorang anak angkat.

Dia punya wajah 'jahil' ayahnya ditambah dengan wajah 'manis' 'ibunya'.

Jika utusan dari luar kerajaan datang dan menemui Woon, tidak akan pernah terbesit bahwa dia bukanlah darah daging Taehyung.

Ah, lagi – lagi pikirannya hanya kepada Jin.

"Lee songsaenim, sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Saya hanya memikirkan bahwa wajah Seja-jeoha mirip dengan seseorang?"

"Oh? Benarkah? Siapa?" ujar Woon penasaran dan Soohyuk hanya tersenyum saja.

"Nde, dulu saya punya seorang kenalan yang ketika dimasa kecilnya mirip dengan wajah Seja-jeoha" ujar Soohyuk tidak menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Ah, songsaenim. Tentang _The Missing Moon_ itu aku sudah coba mencarinya kemana – mana. Akhirnya aku menemukannya"

"Oh ya? Apa hasil yang kau dapat?"

"Itu merupakan bahasa orang barat. Artinya Bulan yang dirindukan bukan?" ujar Woon semangat.

"Nde, apa yang dikatakan Seja-jeoha benar adanya"

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Jin hyung?"

"Mulai sekarang panggil dengan Junjeon-mama, Seja-jeoha" ujar Soohyuk mengoreksi.

"Ah, nde. Junjeon-mama" ujar Woon terkekeh malu

"The Missing Moon artinya juga bisa 'Bulan yang hilang'. Junjeon-mama adalah Bulan yang hilang sekaligus bulan yang dirindukan karna ia menghilang. Joseon telah lama menunggunya"

"Ah begitu rupanya. Aku sangat ingin belajar asing agar pandai seperti Lee Songsaenim" ujar Woon semangat.

Soohyuk hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan pengajarannya.

' _Seok-ah. Apa kamu bahagia sekarang?'_

"Lee songsaenim. Apakah wajar jika seorang Wangbi adalah laki – laki?"

Pertanyaan polos Woon hanya dibalas seulas senyuman saja.

Pertanyaan itu terlalu melukai hatinya.

"""

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Soohyuk bisa keluar dari istana dan menikmati dua hari liburnya dalam seminggu setelah mengajari Woon.

Namun yang tak disangka – sangka Jaehee telah menunggu diruang tamu rumahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa pertemuan kita selalu anda yang menunggu"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka menunggu dirumahmu, baik di China maupun disini" ujar Jaehee tersenyum.

Senyum yang paling di benci Soohyuk.

"Ah, sepertinya kau melupakan 'alasan terbesarmu' untuk datang ke Joseon"

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk balas dendam pada siapapun" ujar Soohyuk tenang.

"Benarkah?"

"Jika aku balas dendam pun tidak akan mungkin bisa membawa Seok kembali ke pelukanku"

"Bagaimana dengan Jin"

"Dia telah menjadi Wangbi, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilnya dengan Junjeon-mama" senyum mengejek keluar dari wajah Soohyuk mendapati Jaehee mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat.

"Ah benar juga. Dia telah menjadi seorang Wangbi. Apa yang dikatakan orang – orang jika ada yang menaruh perasaan pada-"

"Aku tidak menaruh perasaan padanya sekalipun dia mirip dengan Seok"

"Aku tidak bilang menaruh perasaan pada 'Junjeon-mama'. Aku ingin bilang kau menaruh perasaan pada Woon"

"Jangan bercanda"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Tidakkah ia mirip Seok semasa kecil? Bukankah wajah 'eommoeninya' begitu kentara? Aku yakin kau bisa memprediksi bagaimana 'rupanya' setelah sepuluh tahun mendatang" ujar Jaehee.

Jaehee cuman tahu satu hal.

Ia harus balas dendam pada Taehyung dan Jin.

Dan 'peluru' terbaiknya hanyalah Soohyuk.

"Kau ingin mengatakan aku seorang pedofilia!? Segera pergi dari rumahku!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau seorang pedofilia. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan bagaimana wajah seorang 'Lee Woon' sepuluh tahun mendatang. Bukan sekarang"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun, pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

"Tidakkah kau penasaran akan suatu hal?"

"Apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bagaimana dirimu bisa tertangkap basah saat tidur dengan Seok?"

Soohyuk terdiam.

"Taehyung, Uri JEONHA yang menangkap basah dirimu lebih dulu"

"Taehyung sendiri yang melaporkan dirimu tengah menggauli kasimmu sendiri. Dirimu jelas tahu benar bagaimana ia dahulu. Ia sangat tidak ingin belajar karna punya jiwa pembangkang. Sekarang? Kau lihat dengan jelas bukan? Dia sendiri mengangkat Wangbi laki – laki. ORANG YANG MEMBUNUH SEOK ADALAH TAEHYUNG, LEE SOO HYUK!" teriak Jaehee membungkam mulut pria itu.

"Kau tahu bukan, apa maksudku sebelumnya…"

"…bagaimana reaksinya saat tahu 'Seja-jeoha' tengah 'digauli' sama seperti dirinya saat melihat dirimu 'menggauli' Seok. Bagaimana rasanya saat melihat orang yang ia sayangi terluka secara fisik dan mental" ujar Jaehee lalu pergi dari kediaman laki – laki tersebut.

Tentu saja yang ia ceritakan bohong adanya. Yang pertama melihat Soohyuk hanyalah seorang dayang istana biasa. Tapi Jaehee tahu.

Jika mengenai Seok, seorang Lee Soo Hyuk bisa menjadi 'tidak waras'.

' _Aku penasaran bagaimana caramu membalaskan dendamku pada Woon, Lee Soo Hyuk'_

"Taehyung, ini akibat jika tidak membuatku sebagai Wangbi" monolog Jaehee diperjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"""

Soohyuk mendapati Woon tengah bermain kejar – kejaran bersama Taehyung dikawali oleh Namjoon, Yoongi, dan tentunya kasim Taehyung sendiri Hyungseung.

"Ah Lee Songsaenim" ujar Woon tersenyum mendapati gurunya sudah kembali ke istana, dia segera berlari menghampiri Soohyuk namun naas dirinya terjerembab ke tanah karna tersandung batu kerikil.

Tak sampai sedetik tangisan Woon terdengar.

Soohyuk yang posisinya paling dekat langsung menghampiri.

"Seja-jeoha! Gweanchanashimika?" ujar Soohyuk membantu Woon berdiri.

"Songsaenim…sakit…hiks…" adu Woon. Taehyung yang menghampiri Woon langsung memeriksa bagian kakinya yang terjerembab

"Jeoha, sepertinya ini bagian kakinya yang dulu terkilir, mungkin ia merasa sakit karna bagian itu terkilir kembali" ujar Yoongi mencoba mendeteksi kaki Woon yang bengkak.

"Hyungseung dimana Jimin?"

"Ia pasti berada di eunwolgak menemani Junjeon-mama" ujar Hyungseung

"Panggil ia segera untuk mengunjungi kamar Seja-jeoha. Woon harus segera diobati" ujar Taehyung langsung mengambil Woon dari pelukan Soohyuk dan menggendongnya sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Sst…sudah tidak apa – apa. Woon anak yang kuat" ujar Taehyung menenangkan Woon sambil membawanya kekamar.

Yoongi yang tersisa disana bersama dengan Soohyuk akhirnya.

"Woon pernah terkilir sebelumnya?"

"Nde, dulu dia pernah tertuduh mencuri kue dan akhirnya mendapat pukulan dari dayang Istana. Kakinya sempat terkilir karna mendapat pukulan itu"

Soohyuk seketika mendadak 'marah' mendengarnya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil diperlakukan sebegitu hinanya?

Namun kalimat Jaehee membuat Soohyuk tercenung.

"… _Kau tahu betapa kejamnya di Kerajaan dan bagaimana orang sepolos Jin bisa bertahan disana dengan ratusan orang yang membencinya karena posisi itu"_

"… _Meski kau tahu di hari ketiga dia tinggal disana telah mendapat cambukan?..."_

" _Terkecuali…kau ingin melihat Jin akan berakhir sama dengan 'Seok' kembali…"_

" _Bagaimana dirimu bisa tertangkap basah saat tidur dengan Seok?"_

"… _ORANG YANG MEMBUNUH SEOK ADALAH TAEHYUNG, LEE SOO HYUK!"_

"… _Bagaimana rasanya saat melihat orang yang ia sayangi terluka secara fisik dan mental"_

Soohyuk sendiri sudah melihat betapa paniknya seorang Taehyung ketika seorang Woon hanya tersandung kerikil.

Seketika aura gelap menguar dari diri Soohyuk.

Dan Yoongi merasakan perubahan itu.

' _Ada yang tidak beres dengannya'_ batin Yoongi dalam hati.

* * *

 **Footnote :**

 **1\. Sagyusam : Hanbok untuk anak laki - laki *penjelasan lebih lengkapnya bisa dilihat di Chap 6***

 **2\. Saekdongot : Sama seperti Sagyusam, tapi ini khusus untuk anak perempuan.**

 **3\. Euiwon : Nama lain dari 'Tabib'.**

 **4\. Salyeong-gwan : Jabatan untuk Panglima Perang.**

 **5\. Nanjung Ilgi : Atau "** **War Diary dari Yi Sun Sin" adalah buku harian Laksamana Yi Sun Sin, seorang komandan angkatan laut Korea yang tinggal pada masa Dinasti Joseon. Ditulis antara 1 Januari 1592 dan 17 November 1598, Berisi tentang invasi Jepang ke Korea pada akhir abad ke-16 dari sudut pandang Laksmana.**

 **6\. Bunga Mawar, Bunga Melati : Ungkapan ketika ingin menulis puisi cinta untuk melamar seorang gadis.**

 **7\. Bunga : Ungkapan untuk 'Gadis/Perempuan'**

 **8\. Sabangnim : Ungkapan untuk Suami (ungakapan sayang namun lebih sopan)**

 **9\. Buin : Sama seperti Sabangnim, tapi ini ditujukkan kepada Istri.**

 **10\. Samchon : Paman.**

 **11\. Imo : Bibi.**

 **12\. Oraboeni : Ungkapan perempuan kepada laki - laki yang lebih tua (Kalau sekarang 'Oppa')**

 **13\. Pedang : Pedang yang dimaksud adalag gugur di medang perang.**

 **14\. Wangseja : Putra Mahkota.**

 **15\. Dangui : Hanbok untuk permaisuri.**

 **16\. Wangbi : Ratu.**

 **17\. Junjeon-mama : Panggilan formal untuk Ratu.**

 **18\. Eomma-mama : Panggilan formal untuk Ibu (khusus untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan)**

 **19\. Morning sick : Gejala mual - biasanya disertai muntah - yang umumnya terjadi pada awal kehamilan, biasanya pada trisemester pertama.**

 **20\. Wang-mama : Panggilan formal untuk Sangwang.**

 **21\. Seja-jeoha : Panggilan formal untuk Wangseja (Putra Mahkota)**

* * *

 **Halo reader-nim~**

 **Terima kasih telah bersabar dan setia membaca fanfic aku, aku terharu T_T**

 **Anyway ini menjelang dua chapter lagi/? Author ingin mengadakan Q &A kecil - kecilan/?**

 **Silahkan tulis di kolom review atau pm ke author langsung atau dm ke instagram author (healingsigma) sekaligus kalian bisa memvote ingin dibuat Sad Ending atau Happy Ending.**

 **Nanti kita akan jawab pertanyaan kalian dengan sabar,teliti dan juga mumpuni/?.**

 **Bagi yang bertanya "Yoonmin momentnya mana thor?"**

 **SUDAH AUTHOR BUAT KHUSUS DI CHAP INI TEMAN - TEMAN**

 **Meski lewat flashback dan ada gangguan dari Mijin._.v**

 **Sesuai janji author juga/? Next fanfic Author adalah Yoonmin pairing.**

 **[Terima Kasih untuk para Yoonmin Shipper atas kerja keras kalian/?]**

 **Author gak mau ambil set kerajaan lagi. Males nyari 'data' dan _research_ nya wkwkwk :v**

 **Author mau coba ambil set dunia fiksional alias mau ngambil tema Werewolves.**

 **Iya, werewolf. Era zaman EXO OT12/? #DitabokEXOL**

 **Nggak kok. Yang ini serigalanya beda/? Gak suka gigit orang/?**

 **ANYWAY,**

 **THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING MY STORY AND DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW~**

 **-Salam Damai dan Tetaplah cintai Matematika**

 **Regards**

 _ **Healing Sigma**_

* * *

 **P.s : Author gak terikat dengan fandom apapun! Ingat itu! Author hanya cinta K-Drama dan K-Movie!**

 _ **meanwhile...**_

 _ **Greget liat fanservice para boygroup.**_


	9. Bab IX - Kembali Hilangnya 'Sang Bulan'

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Jika saja didunia ini ada kata yang lebih dari 'indah' untuk mendeskripsikanmu – Lee Soo Hyuk_

Perut Jin kian membesar dari hari kehari.

Dan semakin membesar perutnya semakin lemah tubuhnya.

"Taehyung…" rengek Jin halus.

Dan semakin besar pula rasa manjanya.

Taehyung harus sabar jika Jin mulai meminta yang aneh – aneh.

Tepatnya, 'mengidam'.

Jika Jin minta dibawakan kepala harimau atau minta seluruh istana didesain dengan motif bulan dalam sehari Taehyung tidak akan sepusing ini.

 _"Taehyung aku ingin makan buah rambutan dari pohon rambutan di istana daebi-mama…"_

 _"…tapi harus kamu yang mengambilnya…"_

Taehyung tidak pernah tahu itu akan menjadi hal paling memalukan yang pernah Taehyung lakukan.

Ia bahkan bersumpah bahwa adik,ibu, dan pengawal, serta ajudannya hanya bisa menahan tawa hingga pipi mereka memerah semerah tomat.

Dan kali ini Taehyung tidak tahu lagi apa mau Jin.

"Ya _sayang_ …?"

"Aku ingin berteduh dipohon beringin"

Dan tidak ada pohon seperti itu di istana.

Taehyung mengutuk 'calon anaknya' nanti ketika lahir.

"Jin…disini tidak ada pohon beringin…dan ini sudah malam…" Taehyung mencoba membujuk Jin.

Tapi mata Jin yang berair membungkam mulutnya.

Terbekatilah sifat ' _sensitive_ ' Jin akhir – akhir ini.

Dan terbekatilah dirinya yang tak bisa melihat Jin menangis.

"Yoongi kau tahu pohon beringin disekitar sini…?" tanya Taehyung.

Pasrah.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, pohon beringin satunya – satunya yang tumbuh di padang ilalang yang letaknya persis dibelakang istana.

Tempat Jimin dan Yoongi bermain dahulu.

"Aku kenal tempat ini…bukankah ini tempat kita main dahulu sewaktu kecil"

"Nde, Jeonha" jawab Yoongi sopan.

Taehyung memberi sinyal pada Yoongi untuk menjauh dari mereka dan memberi waktu untuk 'berdua'

"Taehyung disini nyaman sekali…" ujar Jin dan tak lama kemudian sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang menemani 'kenyamanannya'

"Ya dan aku juga"

Sesungguhnya Jin sangat khawatir akhir – akhir ini. Karena dirinya entah mengapa beberapa hari belakangan ini dihantui mimpi buruk. Berkali – kali ia mendapatkan mimpi bahwa Taehyung akan 'pergi selamanya' dari muka bumi ini.

"Taehyung…"

"Hm..?" gumam Taehyung sambil menghirup dalam – dalam bau manisnya vanilla dan musim salju yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku pergi…"

"Bahkan aku rela turun dari tahtaku hanya untuk bersamamu hyung…" ujar Taehyung terkekeh menanggapi _tingkah kekanakkan_ Jin.

"Jangan pernah perlakukan Woon tidak adil-"

"Psst, Aku bukan seperti 'abba-mama' dan Woon juga sudah kuanggap seperti anak kandungku sendiri"

Andai Taehyung tahu.

Bahwa takdir sedang tidak berada dipihaknya malam ini.

"""

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jin sudah tidur dengan damai dikamarnya. Ia singgah kekediamannya Woon. Dia melihat bahwa Jimin masih ada didalam kamar Woon menemani anak itu sedang menulis sesuatu. Jimin yang menyadari adanya Taehyung permisi sebentar untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal pada Taehyung.

"Taehyung kita harus bicara tapi tidak disini…" ujar Jimin dengan nada yang serius dan juga khawatir.

"Ada apa?" ujar Taehyung setelah mereka keluar dari Istana Woon.

"Seja-jeoha tidak bisa ditangguhkan menjadi seorang Wang" ujar Jimin

"Apa maksudmu? Dia sudah sah ditangguhkan sebagai seorang Wangseja" ujar Taehyung dingin.

Lalu dia merasa angin menusuk dirinya secara liar setelah mendengar penjelasan Jimin.

"Dia kemungkinan lumpuh. Aku akan mengusahakan dirinya supaya mampu berjalan kembali tapi sepertinya akan sulit dan kalaupun berhasil ia tidak mungkin bisa berperang atau berburu bahkan sekedar untuk berlari. Seja-jeoha cacat fisik Taehyung. Ini adalah satu hal yang tidak bisa ditolerir karna ada standar kerajaan untuk penerus tahta terlebih-"

"Dia bukan darah dagingku maupun Jin dan fakta bahwa Jin tengah hamil begitu?" ujar Taehyung.

Kini suaranya dingin dan dalam.

Dia paling tidak suka kalau ada seseorang yang mencoba menghina Jin maupun Woon.

Dan Jimin tahu bahwa dia tengah membangunkan seekor Harimau sekarang.

"Ditambah lagi…"

"Apa?"

"Aku menemukan sebuah tanda aneh ditubuhnya"

Taehyung tidak menyangka Jin terbangun dan sedang duduk diam bagai patung diruangan Woon sekarang.

"Jin…?"

"Abba-mama tenanglah sedikit, aku sedang menggambar hyung-eh maksudnya eomma-mama sebentar lagi selesai" ujar Woon.

Taehyung duduk tenang disamping sementara ia mengumpulkan beberapa helai kertas.

Woon sedang belajar menulis.

Dan makin lama tulisannya makin indah.

Dan jika diperhatikan tulisannya kian lama kian mirip dengan Jin.

"Woon-ah, tulisanmu makin lama makin mirip dengan junjeon-mama?" ujar Taehyung memuji keahlian Woon yang kian meningkat dari hari kehari.

Woon hanya baru belajar dua minggu namun bakatnya terasah dari hari kehari. Satu fakta yang Taehyung tahu dari laporan mingguan Lee Soo Hyuk bahwa putranya sangat pandai melukis bahkan kaligrafi.

Ya, Taehyung bangga dengan putranya.

'Putranya'.

"Tentu saja, Lee Songsaenim mengajarkanku dengan sangat amat baik" Woon tertawa.

Dan kian lama suaranya pun kian mirip dengan Jin.

Dan kalau diperhatikan.

Taehyung seperti tengah melihat Jin versi dewasa dan Jin versi anak – anak.

Lambat laun, baik wajah, tubuh, bahkan sifat, serta karakter dan hal – hal kecil Jin menurun pada Woon.

Mungkin ini efek karna Jin terlalu sering bersama dengan Woon.

"Selesai!" ujar Woon bahagia.

Dan Taehyung melihat hasil kertas Woon.

Gambar Jin.

Lukisan yang menggambarkan Jin tersenyum teduh sambil mengusap perutnya yang kian membesar.

Dan kini dua sosok itu sama – sama tersenyum dengan manisnya.

 _"Woon memilik tanda bulan sabit yang sama dengan milik Jin dilengan kanannya"_

 _Taehyung terdiam._

 _Angin malam semakin menusuk dadanya._

 _"Dan kemungkinan Jin melahirkan seorang 'Putera' Taehyung…" ujar Jimin tak kuasa meneteskan airmatanya._

Taehyung tertegun.

Dia sekarang merasa menjadi manusia paling egois sekarang.

Dia menginginkan Woon naik tahta menjadi penerusnya tetapi disisi lain Woon 'tidak akan mungkin' naik tahta.

Jin menyadari hal ini.

Sepulang dari kediaman Woon baik Jimin dan Taehyung berwajah suram.

Firasat Jin makin tidak enak. Ada yang salah disini sesuatu yang pasti tidak akan diberitahu oleh Taehyung kepadanya. Jin memutuskan untuk diam hingga keduanya telah sampai mengantarnya ke kediamannya.

"Taehyung…aku perlu bicara…" ujar Jin lembut. Menyadari akan hal itu Jimin pamit undur diri dengan alasan menyiapkan teh herbal untuk Jin.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku hm?" Taehyung mencoba untuk terlihat baik – baik saja.

Tapi Jin tidak bisa ditipu.

"Apa yang Jimin bicarakan padamu…?" tanya Jn langsung.

Taehyung bungkam. Enggan berbicara. Lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya pun kering gersang.

"Menyangkut Woon kah?" ujar Jin kembali.

Taehyung pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan memeluk Jin erat. Ia hanya bisa mengungkapkan maaf beribu – ribu kali tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun selain permintaan maaf. Jin tahu, Taehyung tidak mau memberi tahunya maka ia pun hanya terdiam kaku.

 _'Ada yang Taehyung dan Jimin sembunyikan dariku'_

Dan itu semakin membuat hati Jin tidak tenang.

"""

Woon terbangun mendengar ada sebuah langkah jejak kaki ringan didalam kamarnya. Namun hari kian malam dan cahaya kamarnya hanya remang – remang. Ia pun tak mampu berjalan karna kedua kakinya masih diperban. Ia mengucek matanya perlahan sambil memicingkan mata melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang kian lama kian mendekat kearahnya.

"Jimin hyung…kaukah itu..?"

Dan sebelum Woon bertanya lebih lanjut lagi orang itu membekap mulutnya hingga ia tak kuasa untuk kembali memejamkan matanya kembali.

Namun sebelum Woon kehilangan kesadarannya, Woon tanpa sengaja merobek baju orang itu dan meninggalkannya diatas kasurnya.

Woon berharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya.

"""

"Ach!" ujar Jin menjerit tertatahan kala jarinya tertusuk jarum saat menyulam baju bersama Daebi-mama dikediamannya.

"Aigoo, Jin-ah! Apa yang terjadi pada jarimu?" ujar Daebi-mama panik melihat jari Jin yang berdarah tertusuk jarum.

"Tidak apa – apa eommoeni, aku hanya sedikit tidak fokus" ujar Jin menenangkan.

Tapi firasatnya sungguh tidak enak.

 _'Pertanda apakah ini..?'_

"Selamat pagi Junjeon-mama, Daebi-mama" ujar Soohyuk datang dan langsung memberi hormat

"Ah! Lee Songsaenim" ujar Jin tersenyum sopan

"Seperti biasa saya datang kemari ingin mengajar Seja-jeoha" ujar Soohyuk tersenyum sopan.

Namun tak berselang Soohyuk datang, Jimin datang menghadap dengan raut wajah cemas

"Seja-jeoha menghilang dari kamarnya…" ujar Jimin panik

"Apa maksudmu!?" ujar Jin ikut panik

"Woon…Woon…Woon diculik!" ujar Jimin kalang kabut

Jin yang tak kuasa mendengarnya langsung menghampiri kediaman Woon ditemani oleh Daebi-mama meninggalkan Soohyuk dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

Ruangan yang biasanya penuh dengan kertas dan buku – buku latihan milik Woon yang berserakan kini rapih tanpa ada 'penghuninya'

"Woon…" ujar Jin lemah meneteskan airmatanya begitu melihat kasur milik Woon tak berpenghuni.

"Hiks! Woon! Kembalikan putraku! Hiks…Woon!" Erang Jin begitu pilu dan menyayat hati.

"Jimin panggil Jusang sekarang juga!" ujar Daebi-mama mencoba menenangkan Jin yang menangis histeris dipelukannya.

Taehyung yang baru saja selesai rapat dengan menterinya dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Jin yang wajahnya dihiasi air mata.

Yoongi pun sontak kaget melihatnya.

"Jimin-ie ada apa?" ujar Taehyung kaget melihat kondisi Jimin

"Woon…Woon…" ujar Jimin tak sanggup berbicara

"Ada apa dengan Woon" ujar Taehyung tak sabar

"Woon diculik…Jin sekarang ada dikediaman Woon, kondisinya tak bisa dijelaskan" ujar Jimin akhirnya.

Taehyung langsung berlari ke kediaman Woon, tidak peduli apa kata pegawai istana.

Setelah sampai disana ia mendapati ibunya tengah berusaha menenangkan Jin.

"Jin…" ujar Taehyung lembut, Jin pun sontak membalik wajahnya kearah sumber suara

"Taehyung…hiks…" ujar Jin kalut tak bisa berkata apa – apa selain memeluk bantal yang biasa dipakai oleh Woon untuk tidur.

Taehyung mengganti posisi ibunya dengan memeluk Jin hangat, memberi kata – kata penghiburan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja.

Taehyung tidak akan memberi ampun pada siapapun yang berani melukai Woon dan Jin.

"Namjoon. Yoongi" ujar Taehyung dingin sambil mengelus punggung Jin.

"Hamba siap menerima perintah" ujar keduanya berlutut hormat.

"Bawa Seja-jeoha kemari dalam keadaan hidup – hidup! Serta penculiknya kemari!" sentak Taehyung menggelegar menandakan emosinya yang sedang meluap – luap. Ia lantas menggendong Jin yang masih setia memeluk bantal Woon untuk kembali ke kediamannya.

Lee Soo Hyuk hanya membungkuk hormat ketika melihat kawanan Taehyung dan Jin yang keluar dari istana Woon.

Hatinya terlanjur dingin.

"""

Berita hilangnya Woon telah sampai terdengar ke seluruh penduduk desa begitu para prajurit menempelkan lukisan wajah Woon berserta pengumuman siapapun yang menemukan atau memberi informasi seputar Putera Mahkota akan diberi 500 yang beserta sekarung beras.

Yoongi melihat banyak penduduk yang antusias melaporkan sesuatu padanya namun tak ada satupun informasi yang berkaitan dengan Woon.

Jika Yoongi fokus pada pencarian diluar kerajaan maka Namjoon fokus pada pencarian didalam kerajaan.

Satu persatu pegawai kerjaan mulai dari dayang hingga prajurit ia wawancarai satu persatu. Tak luput pula para menteri dan orang – orang yang dekat dengan Woon.

Termasuk Lee Soo Hyuk.

"Pada malam kemarin anda sedang dimana dan sedang berbuat apa?"

"Semalam adalah hari libur saya, maka saya pulang kerumah, tak banyak yang saya lakukan dirumah selain beristirahat dan keluar menemui teman – teman saya" ujar Lee Soo Hyuk tenang.

Namjoon pun menerima alasan itu dengan masuk akal

"Lalu apa yang anda lakukan keesokan harinya?"

"Saya langsung kemarin hendak mengajar Woon namun seperti biasa saya selalu menunggunya di kediaman Junjeon-mama. Dari sini saya mendapat kabar bahwa Woon menghilang"

Namjoon pun mencatat hasil wawancaranya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada semuanya yang sudah mau _koperatif_ bekerja bersamanya.

Jaehee juga mendengar kabar hilangnya Woon dengan penuh sukacita, ia seketika mengunjungi istana mendapati bahwa istana sedang tidak menerima tamu dalam bentuk apapun semakin membuatnya bahagia

"Taehyung…sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan bukan?" ujar Jaehee lirih namun sebelum ia berbalik pulang, ia mendapati Lee Soo Hyuk yang baru keluar dari gerbang istana.

"Lee Soo Hyuk-shi?"

"Gongju-mama?" ujar Soohyuk kalem

"Tenang saja, _kami semua_ mendukungmu" ujar Jaehee tersenyum senang dibalas dengan Soohyuk yang acuh meninggalkannya pergi.

Ya, Lee Soo Hyuk yang menculik Woon.

Berkat bantuan Jaehee dan Ayahnya, Soohyuk berhasil menculik Woon.

Dayang Min yang statusnya masih menjadi dayang istana mengambil kunci sebuah ruangan yang akan tersambung kedalam ruangannya Woon. Baik masuk dan keluar Soohyuk saat penculikan Woon kemarin sangat diatur oleh dayang Min

Jaehee dan ayahnya hanya bisa tersenyum pias begitu tahu dari dayang Min bahwa istana sedang gempar – gemparnya membicarakan Woon yang tengah hilang.

Istana sedang berduka

Dan itu karenanya.

Ayahnya juga tengah mempersiapkan konspirasi menggulingkan Taehyung dari tahtanya segera.

Iya, Jaehee terlalu membenci Taehyung hingga rasa cintanya untuk pemuda itu lenyap sudah.

"""

Kabar hilangnya Woon telah sampai ketelinga Hee-bin, Hoseok, dan Sangwang yang tinggal diluar kerajaan.

Tahu bahwa pasti puteranya sedang dalam masa – masa keterpurukan membuat raja terdahulu itu mengangkat seluruh keluarga dan prajurit yang ia punya kembali ke istana.

Hoseok tentunya tanpa dititah dua kali langsung sigap menyiapkan segala keperluan ayahnya serta keluarganya.

Tentunya karna satu hal.

Jin.

Hanya itu yang dipikiran Hoseok saat ini.

Perjalanan satu malam membuat mereka sampai di Istana pada malam hari membuat mereka berfikir bahwa suasana kerjaan sedang tertidur lelap.

Nyatanya salah.

Seluruh prajurit kerajaan makin ketat dalam penjagaan dan Taehyung serta Daebi-mama yang menyambut mereka dengan wajah suram.

Jin sejak saat itu tak mau keluar dari kediamannya.

Atau mungkin kediaman Taehyung, karena saat itu Taehyung membopong Jin kedalam kamarnya.

Tak ingin makan dan minum

Hanya menangis sepanjang hari.

"Sudahkah kalian berikan dia pengertian? Jin tengah mengandung" ujar Heebin berbicara

"Aku sudah memberi pengertian bahwa kandungannya tengah menginjak delapan bulan, ia harus banyak makan dan istirahat. Namun Taehyung sendiri tak diizinkannya masuk" ujar Daebi-mama menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

Baik Daebi-mama dan Hee-bin mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jin.

Mereka juga seorang ibu yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan 'anak'

Jungkook datang belakangan dari Sungkyungkwan langsung menuju keistana begitu mendengar kabar hilangnya keponakannya.

"Kalian kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahuku!" ujar Jungkook emosi merasa tidak dianggap.

"Aku minta maaf karna tidak sempat memberi tahu kalian semua…" ujar Taehyung lelah

Melihat sang kakak dengan raut wajah runyam membuat emosi Jungkook mereda

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Jin hyung sekarang?"

"Dia masih mengurung diri dikamarku…" ujar Taehyung

"Istirahatlah, yang bisa menghibur Jin saat ini hanya kau. Jika kau suram begini bagaimana dengan kondisi Jin. Urusan kerajaan biar aku yang urus" ujar sang ayah.

Taehyung yang tengah kelelahan pun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Jin masih memeluk bantal Woon dengan tenang sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Jin…" Taehyung mencoba memanggil untuk mendapat respon dari Jin

Kali ini Jin menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Taehyung…Woon…" dan sebelum Jin menuntaskan kalimatnya. Untaian katanya terputus oleh ciuman panjang namun dalam dari Taehyung.

Ciuman penuh kesengsaraan.

'Woon bertahanlah…kali ini demi Jin…bertahanlah…'

* * *

 _ **Hallo reader-nim~**_

 **Tidak terasa sebentar lagi fic ini akan selesai/? :")**

 **Tinggal satu chapter lagi hiks T_T**

 **Dan bisa dibilang ini chapter terpendek yang pernah ada/? hanya menyentuh 3.000 words/? XD**

 **Sesuai janji author juga/? Next fanfic Author adalah Yoonmin pairing.**

 **[Terima Kasih untuk para Yoonmin Shipper atas kerja keras kalian/?]**

 **DAN SUDAH RELEASE LOH YEAY~**

 **Jadi kalian bisa silahkan check disebelah judulnya 'Tmesis'**

 **Dan seperti biasa kalian yang menentukan ingin melanjutkan atau tidak kk~~**

 **AND ONCE AGAIN**

 **DONT FORGET TO RnR ALSO FAV &FOLLOW~**

 **seee youuuu~~~~**


	10. Bab X - Perpisahan & Reinkarnasi

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _Cinta adalah bahaya yang lekas jadi pudar, dan_ _kamu tak pernah tahu, betapa besarnya cintaku ini – Kim Jae Hee_

Sudah seminggu ini Woon tidak diberi makan dan minum. Ia juga sampai sekarang tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang telah tega menculiknya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Sudah berkali – kali ia meminta tolong tapi tidak ada satupun yang mendengar suaranya. Tempat ia diculik sangat gelap dan pengap.

Woon berkali – kali menahan ketakutannya sendiri.

Takut bahwa ia tidak bisa menemui Jin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Kasim Hyungseung dan Dayang Yoo bahkan Lee Songsaenim.

Orang yang tak pernah Woon bayangkan berdiri dihadapannya .

"Lee Songsaenim...?" ujar Woon kaget.

"Annyeong uri Woon-ie~" ujar perempuan disebelahnya.

Dan Kim Jae Hee disampingnya.

"Gongju-mama…?" ujar Woon menolak kenyataan.

Orang yang menculiknya adalah orang yang selama ini ia puja atau ia hormati.

Tangisnya bahkan mengalir begitu saja meski bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Aku biarkan kalian saling melepas rindu ya, sepertinya uri Seja-jeoha punya banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada-mu Soohyuk-shi" ujar Jaehee memilih keluar karna tak tahan dengan bau pengap ruangan ini.

Dan hening menyapa murid dan guru tersebut.

"Maafkan hamba, Seja-jeoha" ujar Soohyuk dingin.

Woon diam tak berkutik tapi air matanya tidak bisa berbohong mengenai betapa kecewannya ia terhadap gurunya tersebut. Orang yang selalu menjadi panutannya, orang yang menjadi sumber kekagumannya, dan juga orang yang membuat hati kecilnya berbunga – bunga.

Iya, tanpa ia sadari cinta pertamanya jatuh kepada gurunya sendiri. Kekagumannya pada Soohyuk mengantarkan dirinya untuk menyukai pemuda yang sangat beda jauh usianya itu.

Dan kini orang itu yang menjadi sumber ketakutannya.

"Tapi…kenapa…? Apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu?"

Lee Soo Hyuk tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kumohon jawab aku…" lirih Woon mencoba mengelak dari kenyataan yang menamparnya telak – telak.

Namun bukan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir gurunya melainkan ia yang membuka pakaian atasannya.

Ini bukan Lee Songsaenim yang ia kenal. Lee Songsenimnya sangat hangat, ramah, dan sabar. Bukan dingin layaknya manusia es seperti ini.

Ia mendekat menghampiri Woon yang kebingungan memeluknya hangat seolah – olah bahwa Seok, mantan kekasihnya ada didalam Woon.

Biarkan perbuatan hinanya ini ia lakukan demi membalaskan dendamnya pada Taehyung.

Dan Woon paham, bahwa sebentar lagi harga dirinya akan terengut secara paksa.

Woon menyesali tubuhnya yang begitu lemah hingga ia tak dapat berontak ketika Soohyuk menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini… _hyung_ …" ujar Woon tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan Lee Songsaenim

Tapi hati milik Soohyuk terlanjur beku.

Suatu hal yang 'disebut' dengan kemanusiaan telah hilang dari dirinya.

"""

Jimin memberikan teh ramuan penenang sekaligus obat untuk menguatkan kandungan Jin yang sudah beranjak tua.

Tinggal tunggu beberapa bulan lagi Jin akan segera melahirkan.

Dan sudah dua minggu Woon menghilang.

Dan Jimin masih bisa belum memutuskan siapa yang harus dia selamatkan nanti.

"Jimin…" suara letih Jin memanggil dirinya.

"Ya…?"

"Apakah anak ini terlahir dengan baik – baik saja?"

"Tentu saja! Anakmu ternyata adalah seorang laki – laki, ia pasti akan kuat melindungi keluarga dan rakyatnya"

"Sama seperti Taehyung…?"

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Jimin menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu…bisa kau jelaskan apa ini…?" ujar Jin mengambil sebuah kotak yang membuat Jimin terkejut bukan main.

Kota berhias empat kelopak melati.

"Namjoon menemukan ini diruanganmu saat ia sedang melakukan penyelidikan mengenai hilangnya Woon. Ia menggeledah seluruh ruangan istana hingga kamar dayang dan pengawal sekalipun. Ia menemukan ini dan mengatakan bagaimana bisa Jimin masih menyimpan hadiah ibunya untuk Taehyung…dan seingatku ini adalah kotak milikku…"

Jimin terdiam.

"Empat kelopak melati, apakah itu artinya…Seja-jeoha…kotak ini milik siapa Jimin?"

"Jin ini memang kotak milik Taehyung-"

"Kau bisa membohongi semua orang bahwa dirimu mencintai Yoongi, tapi aku tahu jelas. Park Ji Min kotak milik siapa ini?"

Jimin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Akhirnya Jimin menceritakan kejadian yang sejujurnya, dimulai dari kecurigaan dirinya mengenai Jin yang memiliki darah yang sama dengan Jungkook dan Daebi-mama lalu Yoongi mendapat perintah dari Taehyung untuk diam – diam menyelidiki Jin dan menemukan kotak itu dirumah Imo-nya.

Imo-nya yang telah menjaganya dua puluh tahun terakhir tak lain dan tak bukan Cenanyang Yeon Hui, sahabat baik Cenayang Shin. Bahkan noonanya, Ara. Juga merupakan anak asuh Imo-nya.

Dari Cenanyang Shin, Jimin tahu bahwa Jin merupakan saudara kembar Taehyung. Mereka terlahir tidak identik. Taehyung merupakan kakak Jin dan nama asli Jin ialah Lee Jeong. Daebi-mama memutuskan untuk membunuh Jin karena melahirkan bayi kembar adalah suatu kesialan dan saat itu hubungan Daebi-mama dan Sangwang tidak begitu baik. Namun alamarhum Heo Sanggeong dulu sewaktu hidup menitipkan Jin pada Yeon Hui dan memberikan nama 'Jin' padanya.

"Hiks…aku tak bisa mengatakan kebenaran ini pada kalian berdua..hiks..kalian sama – sama sudah menanggung derita terlalu jauh…hiks…maafkan aku…"

"Apa lagi rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dariku..?"

"Hiks…ini mengenai Woon. Woon tak bisa ditangguhkan menjadi Raja, ia terlahir seperti dirimu. Sebagai seorang _bulan_ "

Jin hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya.

Tahu bahwa selama ini dirinya adalah anggota kerajaan

Bahwa dirinya selama ini yang menjadi kesakitan ibunya selama dua puluh tahun terakhir

Dan kini dirinya tengah mengandung anak dari saudara kembarnya sendiri

Dan Woon yang menghilang.

"Apa Taehyung tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Untuk soal Woon dia sudah tahu, tapi untuk soal kalian berdua. Aku dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk menutup mulut kami"

"Jimin…aku punya satu permintaan untukmu…" ujar Jin tersenyum pias

Dan hal selanjutnya adalah hal yang tidak ingin Jimin dengar sama sekali

"""

Akhirnya Jin sadar awal mula kekacauan di Kerajaan karna sedari awal ia dan Taehyung telah menyalahi aturan.

Jin sekarang hendak ingin mengunjungi Taehyung sekarang tapi ia mendengar suara Sangwang, Hoseok, Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon dan tentunya Taehyung dan Hyungseung.

"Kau yakin akan prediksimu, Yoongi?" ujar Namjoon.

"Iya aku yakin. Dari awal Lee Soo Hyuk telah menunjukkan keanehan"

"Tapi hasil wawancaraku dengannya menyatakan kebenaran. Aku mengeceknya beberapa kali dan memang benar apa yang ia katakan"

"Tapi kau melupkan satu fakta. Ia memang keluar menemui teman – temannya. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" ujar Taehyung dingin.

"Ia keluar menemui orang – orang Jaehee. Dan fakta bahwa Dayang Min masih satu koalisi dengan Jaehee tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka berdua yang menculik Woon"

Akhirnya Yoongi menceritakan bahwa Jimin menemukan serobek kain sutera coklat. Dari jenis kainnya Yoongi yakin ini pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh Soohyuk.

"Tapi untuk apa ia menculik Woon?" tanya Hoseok

"Dia dulunya adalah songsaenim yang ditugaskan untuk mengajarmu namun tertangkap basah menjalin hubungan dengan kasimnya sendiri, nama kasimnya adalah Seok dan Seok sangat mirip dengan Jin" ujar Sangwang membuat orang – orang didalamnya terkaget - kaget

Jin yang mendengar pembicaraan itu diluar juga ikut terkejut.

"Pada saat itu Kerajaan memutuskan untuk mengkambinghitamkan Seok karna Soohyuk masih punya hubungan keluarga dengan kerajaan. Akhirnya kami memutuskan bahwa Seok yang bersalah dan memilih mengasingkannya keluar pulau tetapi di perjalanan kapalnya didampar ombak dan tenggelam bersamannya. Aku yakin ia menculik Woon karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Jin. Karena Jin statusnya telah menjadi seorang Junjeon-mama"

"Kenapa abba-mama baru bicara sekarang" ujar Jungkook emosi padahal ia sangat jarang menunjukkan amarahnya pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Karena aku baru tahu bahwa Soohyuk yang mengajar Woon. Dan segala sesuatu jadi masuk akal setelah mendengar penjelasan Yoongi mengenai kecurigaanya terhadap Soohyuk. Jika ia memang benar bekerja sama dengan Jaehee tentunya ia sudah bicara yang tidak – tidak tentangmu Taehyung. Mengingat klan Kim sekarang sangat membencimu" ujar Sangwang tenang.

"Aku juga mencium adanya pemberontakan dari keluarga Jaehee" ujar Hoseok.

"Jelas. Karena sudah dalam dua garis keturunan Lee, klan Kim lah yang menjadi pasangannya. Hal ini tentunya untuk menguatkan klan Kim dari segala aspek di Joseon. Mengetahui bahwa Jaehee tak bisa menjadi seorang Junjeon-mama tentu menimbulkan amarah" ujar Sangwang kembali.

Para laki – laki disana mengagumi dari hati kecil mereka yang terdalam melihat bagaimana sang mantan Raja tersebut mempunyai intuisi yang tajam.

Dan Taehyung cukup terbantu seminggu ini ketika ayahnya bersedia untuk menggantikannya mengurusi pemerintahan dan bersyukur rakyatnya tidak terlantar akibat kasus Woon yang hilang.

"Selidiki lebih lanjut mengenai Soohyuk dan Jaehee. Aku yakin kita bisa menemukan dimana Woon berada" titah Taehyung

"Dan sembunyikan hal ini dari Jin, karena jelas ini akan melukai hatinya. Ia masih belum tenang mengenai hilangnya Woon" lanjut Taehyung kemudian.

Jin tersenyum kecil.

'Dari dulu Taehyung selalu peduli padaku' batin Jin tersentuh.

Ia menghapus air matanya yang tumpah dan berjalan pergi.

Ia kembali ke istana Woon. Merindukan kehadiran anak itu, tiap ruangan ini masih tercium bau tulip kesukaannya. Jin melihat meja belajar Woon yang masih rapih dengan tumpukkan buku, kertas serta tintanya yang masih tertata dengan baik. Pemandangan yang jarang Jin lihat ketika Woon ada karena anak itu selalu membuat kerta berceceran dimana – mana sehingga membuat Jin tak letih – letih mengingatkan Woon untuk membereskan kamarnya meskipun ada dayang yang membantunya.

Dan pemandangan kertas berantakan itulah yang Jin rindukan sekarang.

Ia menuju meja belajar milik Woon dan menulis diatas secarik kertas. Lalu kertas itu ia masukkan kedalam amplop putih dan diletakkannya diatas tumpukkan buku milik Woon.

Berdoa bahwa anaknya kuat dalam menghadapi cobaan diluar sana.

"Woon-ah…aku harap engkau kuat menghadapi cobaan diluar sana" doa Jin tulus hingga tak kuasa menahan isakannya hingga sentuhan jari yang menghapus air matanya mengagetkan dirinya.

"Woon pasti kuat, 'putraku' bukanlah orang yang lemah" dan suara yang begitu dalam dan tenang itu adalah Taehyung.

Jin tersenyum pias.

"Darimana dirimu tahu aku ada disini?"

"Jika dirimu tak ada di Eunwolgak jelas sudah dirimu pasti ada disini. Kau merindukannya?" tanya Taehyung lembut membuat Jin mengangguk sambil menangis.

"Eum! Sangat merindukannya…" lirih Jin membawa dirinya kepelukan Taehyung yang hangat.

"Psst…Woon akan kembali dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Percayakan hal ini kepadaku"

Nyatanya, kalimat Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikan tangis milik Jin dan bayi yang ada dikandungannya.

"""

Woon terbujur lemah dengan bagian bawahnya yang telah penuh dengan cairan lengket milik Soohyuk.

Iya. Soohyuk dengan tega menggaulinya. Merebut satu – satunya harga diri miliknya, tidak mempedulikan bagaimana kesakitan Woon ketika benda tumpul miliknya menghujam holenya terus menerus.

Soohyuk ambruk menimpa Woon yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Ia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Ilmu pertahanan yang diajarkan Yoongi dan Namjoon padanya tidak bisa ia pakai sama sekali untuk melindungi dirinya karna kondisi kakinya yang tidak bisa ia gerakkan.

Soohyuk yang melihat Woon menangis hanya mengecup kening anak itu dan memakai pakaiannya kembali dan keluar dari ruangan sekapan Woon.

"Hiks…eomma-mama…" rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya tidak sebanding hatinya yang kini hancur berkeping – keeping.

Soohyuk berjalan menuju tempat dimana Jaehee serta ayahnya berada.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" ujar Jaehee tenang sambil meminum teh jahenya.

"Aku berniat membawa Woon ke China. Tolong urus kepergianku"

"Kau masih harus membantu kamu Soohyuk-shi" ujar Menteri Kim.

"Aku tidak ada urusan mengenai rencana kalian yang ingin menggulingkan Taehyung" ujar Soohyuk meminum teh jahe yang telah disediakan.

"Ada Sangwang dikerajaan. Kau tidak ingin membalaskan dendammu padanya? Bagaimanapun juga putusan untuk mengkambinghitamkan Seok ada karena persetujuan Sangwang dulu" ujar Jaehee memprovokasi Soohyuk.

Soohyuk terdiam.

"Bagiku, Woon sudah cukup" ujar Soohyuk masih tenang.

"Setidaknya bantu kami sekali ini saja"

"Apa yang bisa kuperbuat memangnya?"

"Kau mungkin tidak sehebat Namjoon dan Yoongi tapi kau tentu tahu mengenai taktik perang. Kau lulusan sarjana terbaik dulu. Ajari para 'prajurit kesayanganku' mengenai hal itu"

"Kau serius hendak ingin melakukan kudeta?"

"Ya. Kondisi kerajaan sedang lemah sekarang jadi sangat mudah untuk melawan kerajaan, rencananya kami akan melakukan kudeta saat malam hari, dimana titik waktu paling lemah. Paling cepat kita akan menyerang mereka dalam seminggu"

"Aku bisa mengajari prajurit-mu dalam tiga hari dan dalam tiga hari pula urus kepergiannku bersama Woon"

Dan sepasang ayah dan anak itu tersenyum culas.

"""

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sangwang memimpin rapat setelah dua minggu ia menggantikan Taehyung.

"Tak ada yang berubah disini bukankah begitu. Menteri Kim?" ujar sang Raja

"Nde, Wang-mama" ujar Menteri Kim tesenyum pias.

"Apa Jusang membawa kesulitan untuk kalian? Kudengar Joseon dilanda kekeringan dulu" ujar Sangwang sambil membaca satu per satu surat dari para menteri mengenai petisi, aturan, ataupun permintaan.

"Annimida" ujar semua menteri serempak

"Menteri Kim, pasukan di Utara membutuhkan pasokkan persenjataan ada apa memangnya?" ujar Sangwang melihat ada yang ganjil mengenai permintaan menteri Kim.

"Nde wang-mama, pasukan disana tidak memiliki persenjataan yang baru sedangkan bagian utara adalah daerah yang cukup rawan"

"Begitukah? Bagaimana dengan pendapat menteri yang lain? Apakah kalian setuju mengenai hal ini?" ujar Sangwang meminta pendapat dan semua menteri mengiyakan.

Dan rapat pun selesai.

Tapi Sangwang masih ada disana ditemani Yoongi dan Namjoon juga serta Hoseok.

"Pasukan di Utara tidak mencapai lima ratus orang tetapi persenjataan yang diminta untuk seribu orang. Jelas mereka akan melakukan pemberontakan, menteri Kim pasti berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan melihat jumlah barang yang diminta"

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Namjoon selidiki kemana persenjataan itu dibawa, dan selidiki Jaehee bersama Hoseok. Anak itu tahu benar mengenai Jaehee. Dan kau Yoongi latihlah seluruh prajurit yang ada di Istana sekarang dengan alasan untuk merayakan sebentar lagi hari kelahiran Pangeran. Jika mereka memang berniat untuk melakukan kudeta diam – diam. Maka kita juga harus melakukannya dengan diam – diam"

"Hamba siap menerima perintah" ucap ketiga pemuda itu"

"""

Jin menghampiri kediaman Daebi-mama dimana ada Hee-bin disana.

"Jin…?" ujar Daebi-mama kaget melihat Jin serta beberapa pelayan yang ada dibelakangnya membawakan beberapa hidangan.

Terlebih lagi Jin memakai rajutan pakaian milik Jeong yang Daebi-mama berikan untuknya.

 _Goldongban_ dan _Bindaetteok_ juga _Miyeokgu_ k tersaji dihadapan sang Daebi-mama. Sedangkan _Jangguk-juk_ dan _Baechuseon_ juga _Gomguk_ terhidang dihadapan Hee-bin.

"Aku memasakkan ini semua sebagai sarapan pagi untuk kalian berdua. Mengingat kalian selalu membantu membuatkan makanan untukku" ujar Jin juga ikut menemani dua perempuan itu makan.

"Kau memakan menu yang sama dengan Daebi-mama?" tanya Hee-bin.

Jin tersenyum kecil.

"Eum! Ini makanan kesukaanku. Aku harap Daebi-mama juga menyukainya…" ujar Jin menatap 'ibu mertuanya lembut'

"Tentu saja, ini merupakan makanan kesukaanku juga" ujar Daebi-mama jujur.

Dan begitu senang melihat pakaian milik 'Jeong' pas ditubuh 'Jin'

Meski dengan keadaan perut Jin yang tengah membesar sekarang.

"Ah, kapan Hoseok bisa mendapatkan pendamping. Lama – lama aku juga ingin punya menantu seperti Jin" ujar Hee-bin memecah sedikit tawa mereka di pagi hari.

Meskipun dalam hati masing – masing, mereka masih bersedih mengenai hilangnya Woon.

Tapi baik Hee-bin dan Daebi-mama menghargai usaha Jin untuk tidak begitu bersedih dihadapan mereka.

Meski mereka tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan anak.

"Jadi ini tempat persembunyianmu dulu?"

"Jin…?" ujar Taehyung kaget mendapati Jin berada di Taman Rahasia miliknya yang pintunya berada di rak buku perpustakaan pribadi miliknya.

"Namjoon yang memberitahukan diriku tentang tempat ini" ujar Jin.

"Harusnya aku yang memberi tahukan dirimu mengenai tempat ini" ujar Taehyung mendekap tubuh Jin hangat sambil mencium keningnya dalam.

Namun dirinya mendapati hidangan _Seolleongtang_ tersaji di meja taman tersebut.

"Kau yang memasaknya?"

"Huum, seperti dirimu yang mencoba membujukku dengan menghidangkan makanan kesukaanku dulu namun habis dimakan Woon" (lihat chapter 3)

Taehyung tersedak dan Jin yang kaget mengambilkan minuman untuknya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk orang yang baik dan benar tapi Woon datang mengacaukan segalanya" ujar Taehyung agak kesal melihat kejadian itu.

Jin terkekeh.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Aku sengaja meminta resepnya dari Eomma-mama mengingat dirimu sangat menyukainya"

"Tentu saja buatan _Buin_ ku jauh lebih enak" ujar Taehyung menggoda Jin.

"Woon mempunyai makanan kesukaan yang sama denganku itu sebabnya dulu dia menghabiskan semua hidangan yang dirimu berikan"

Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya mendapati Jin duduk dikursi ayunan yang berada di taman tersebut sambil merajut sebuah Sagyusam.

Dan Taehyung cukup tahu untuk siapa itu melihat ada rajutan nama 'Lee Woon' disana.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Taehyung kembali memakan hidangan buatan Jin.

"Tentu saja…sangat…sampai – sampai bayi didalam perutku menendang – nendang menanti untuk melihat 'hyungnya' lagi" ujar Jin.

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Dia baru saja mendapat informasi dari ayahnya bahwa memang benar Menteri Kim ingin melakukan kudeta dan saat ini tengah diselidiki. Dirinya juga mendapat info dari kasimnya Hyungseung bahwa Lee Soo Hyuk tengah mempersiapkan dokumen untuk berangkat ke China

Untuk dua orang.

Dan Soohyuk sendiri belum mengirimkan surat izin cuti atau mengundurkan diri kekerajaan.

Sudah jelas bahwa Lee Soo Hyuk yang menculik Woon.

Mereka hanya menunggu waktu untuk menyergapnya serta tempat dimana Woon disekap.

"Taehyung…"

"Hmm…?"

"Tangguhkan Woon menjadi wangseja"

Satu kalimat yang tak pernah Taehyung pikirkan akan keluar dari mulut Jin

"Kau ragu bahwa aku tidak dapat adil pada Woon?"

"Bukan itu-"

"Fakta bahwa dirimu mengandung bayi laki – laki begitu?"

"Bukan-"

"Atau dirimu tidak membiarkan diriku untuk-"

"Karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan Woon maka aku memilih untuk menangguhkan Woon menjadi seorang wangseja"

Taehyung terdiam.

Hidangan makanan kesukannya tak lagi membangkitkan seleranya.

"Aku tahu Woon lemah. Ia sama sepertiku, hatinya rapuh dan begitu pula raganya. Ia tak bisa menjadi sepertimu yang bisa memainkan logika. Ia sepertiku yang memutuskan suatu pilihan berdasarkan keinginan hati. Jika ia menjadi Wang kelak, ia akan mudah digulingkan terlebih…"

"Terlebih apa?"

"Ia ditakdirkan sama sepertiku sebagai seorang _bulan_ dan _mataharinya_ tengah menunggunya" ujar Jin meneteskan air matanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang kian membesar.

Taehyung menghampirinya dan memeluk Jin erat. Kedua menangis menyalurkan semua kesedihan yang ada.

' _Dirimu sudah cukup banyak menanggung luka…hyung…'_

' _Jin…aku harus apa sekarang?'_

"Aku yakin mataharinya akan melindungi Woon, aku yakin…" ujar Jin menenangkan Taehyung.

"""

Baik Jungkook dan Hoseok terkget melihat Jin di taman belakang istana tengah memberi seekor rusa makanan sambil merakit bunga.

"Jin hyung?" ujar Jungkook kaget.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jin memberikan dua buket bunga tulip putih pada kedua pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karna kalian sangat peduli pada Woon dan Aku. Juga selalu menemani Taehyung dalam masa – masa sulitnya. Kedepannya, tolong lindungi mereka berdua ya" ujar Jin tenang lalu berlalu pergi.

 _Bunga tulip melambangkan cinta yang sempurna_

 _Namun bunga tulip berwarna putih melambangkan permohonan maaf yang sebesar – besarnya_

Dan Jungkook merasa tidak enak akan buket ini.

"Jungkook, kau mengerti arti bunga kan?" tanya Hoseok kebingungan

"Ini melambangkan ucapan terima kasih hyung" ujar Jungkook tersenyum menenangkan sambil melihat rusa yang dipelihara hyungnya kini telah sehat dan bugar memakan tumbuhan yang tadi diberikan Jin.

' _Mengapa aku merasa seperti Jin hyung tengah mengucapkan salam perpisahan'_

"""

Malam ini hujan kembali turun dengan deras dan seperti biasa Jimin menghidangkan ramuan herbal untuk Jin.

Namun kini Jimin jauh lebih pendiam.

"Aku tidak tahu permintaanku membuat dirimu marah"

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi padaku" tegas Jimin.

"Jimin…"

"Apalagi…?"

"Terimakasih…jaga Woon untukku" ujar Jin tersenyum hangat.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak berfikir macam – macam!"

Namun, langit berkata lain.

"Jimin bawa Jin pergi dari Istana, kita diserang!" tiba – tiba Yoongi datang dengan balutan darah dipedangnya dan bajunya yang basah kuyup akibat hujan diluar sana.

Satu – satunya tempat teraman dikerajaan adalah taman rahasian milik Taehyung.

"Jimin perutku sakit…" ujar Jin melihat ada cairan putih mengalir dari paha hingga kebawah.

Air ketuban Jin pecah.

Ia akan segera melahirkan.

"Dayang Yoo siapkan air hangat dan handuk" ujar Jimin ketika mereka berdua membawa Jin rebahan di tanah.

"Eunghh…Jimin…sakithh…" ujar Jin tak kuasa menahan sakit.

Sementara diluar sana sudah ada Taehyung, Yoongi, serta Sangwang juga Hoseok menghadang pasukan menteri Kim.

Daebi-mama dan Hee-bin juga dibawa ketaman rahasian milik Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah memprediksi ini dari awal bahwa menteri Kim dan antek – anteknya akan melakukan kudeta dimalam hari.

Tapi yang tak disangka Taehyung bahwa mereka akan melakukannya secepat ini.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu dirimu membuka topengmu Kim Hoo Myung" ujar Taehyung memanggil nama pamannya sendiri membuat menteri Kim terkekeh.

"Seperti biasa, klan Lee memang selalu mengesankan" ujar menteri Kim sebagai aba - aba untuk menyerang Taehyung.

Bagi Taehyung,

Mereka telah salah membangkan matahari.

Terlebih,

Menyakiti bulan dan puteranya.

Dilain tempat Namjoon dan Jungkook berusaha mengejar keprgian Soohyuk yang ingin membawa kabur Woon ke China.

Satu hal yang Namjoon dan Jungkook tidak sadari bahwa Soohyuk juga diperlengkapi dengan prajurit milik menteri Kim.

Mereka menemukan Soohyuk, Woon, dan juga Jaehee.

Namjoon dan Jungkook tidak begitu banyak membawa pasukan mengingat ini adalah serangan tiba – tiba dan insting mereka mengatakan bahwa disaat yang sama pasti Soohyuk akan membawa Woon ke China.

Dan benar saja, untungnya mereka masih bisa mencegat rombongan Soohyuk sebelum pergi ke pelabuhan.

Pertarungan begitu sengit sekarang Jaehee membawa Woon kabur ke pelabuhan di ikuti Namjoon sementara Jungkook melawan Soohyuk sendirian.

Dan dirinya cukup kewalahan mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia benar – benar turun dalam 'peperangan'

Tapi klan Lee tidak melahirkan orang – orang payah.

Meski Jungkook kewalahan namun pertarunagan ini cukup seimbang menyisakan Soohyuk dan Jungkook yang bertahan dan beberapa prajuritnya yang akhirnya memojokkan Soohyuk

Soohyuk tertawa kencang.

"Aku tak peduli jika aku mati hari ini, toh aku sudah 'mencicipi' bagaimana 'manisnya' tubuh keponakanmu" ujar Soohyuk memancing amarah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook hampir menebas kepala milik Soohyuk.

Tapi diurungkan niatnya seiring hujan yang turun dengan derasnya mencuci bersih darah di pedang masing – masing.

"Kau tahu Soohyuk, Seok akan membencimu setelah ini" ujar Jungkook juga ikut bermain dalam _psychology war_

Dan Soohyuk tidak mudah terpancing begitu saja.

"Kau tahu apa tentang Seok"

"Aku tahu karena abba-mama yang memerintahkan untuk mengasingkan Seok agar dipengasingan ia dapat bertemu denganmu kembali"

Soohyuk tertawa.

"Sangwang hanya berniat membunuh Seok"

"Jika memang berniat membunuh Seok, sudah dilakukannya hukuman gantung untuk kekasihmu" ujar Jungkook membuat mata Soohyuk terbelalak kaget.

"Kau kaget bukan darimana kami tahu dia kekasihmu, karna kami tahu dari awal kau mencintainya. Kami mengasingkannya supaya dirimu dapat menemuinya. Namun kau tahu apa? Menteri Kim lah yang berniat membunuh Seok. Ia juga yang memilih Seok diasingkan kepulau lain disaat abba-mama hanya menyarankan untuk mengasingkannya didesa terpencil"

"Kalian berbohong, Taehyung merencanakannya"

"Hyungku tidak pernah berbuat sekotor itu" ujar Jungkook sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak yang isinya merupakan barang – barang pribadi milik Seok.

Termasuk sekantung kepingan yang dan surat yang harusnya ditujukkan untuk Soohyuk lebih dulu.

 _Soohyuk-ah,_

 _Jeoha memerintahkanku agar menjadi seorang pelayan masyarakat didesa terpencil di daerah selatan_

 _Kudengar darinya dirimu akan mengajari Seja-jeoha, jikalau dirimu mampu menaikkan nilai – nilai Seja-jeoha dirimu akan mendapat cuti agar bisa bertemu denganku._

 _Soohyuk-ah, Jeoha tidak seburuk yang kita pikirkan. Ia bahkan masih memperkejakan pelayan yang menangkap basah kita karena tahu ia merupakan ibu tunggal dari tiga anak._

 _Jeoha tahu bahwa kita saling mencintai maka dari itu bertahanlah sedikit saja untukku_

 _-Seok_

"Ini pasti tipuan" ujar Soohyuk meratapi kertas yang ia baca kini basah terguyur hujan.

"Dirimu tentu lebih jelas mengetahui tulisan Seok dibanding diriku yang tidak ada saat itu" ujar Jungkook.

Soohyuk tertegun,

Selama ini, ia telah ditipu?

"Kau menghancurkan keluarga yang menyelamatkan kekasihmu dan membantu kejahatan orang yang membunuh kekasihmu sendiri. Seok tak akan pernah lagi bisa mencintaimu karna hal ini dan yang paling parah kau merengut harta diri seorang anak kecil yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini. Hal semacam inilah yang dibenci Seok. Kau sama kotornya dengan orang yang mencambuknya diruang hukuman" ujar Jungkook membuat Soohyuk meraung – raung kesetanan

Ia salah.

" _Kumohon jangan lakukan ini…hyung…"_

Seketika sekelebat kalimat permohonan Woon membuat dirinya dihantui rasa bersalah.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi mengejar Jaehee dan Woon kembali mendapatkan Woon dan Jaehee ditangannya.

"Jungkook-ah!" ujar Namjoon sambil memeluk Woon yang tak sadarkan diri diatas kudanya.

"Bawa Woon ke istana ia demam tinggi" ujar Namjoon sambil mengoper tubuh Woon yang sudah basah kuyup kegendongan Jungkook.

' _Bertahan Woon…samchon tahu kau anak yang kuat…bertahanlah'_ rapal Jungkook dalam hati sambil mempercepat laju kudanya.

Air matanya bersatu dengan hujan yang semakin deras.

"""

Menteri Kim berhasil melukai tangan kirinya tapi itu tidak menyurutkan keinginan Taehyung untuk menghabisi mereka.

Yoongi yang datang dengan pasukan panahnya dari langit memperbaiki keadaan menjadi Taehyung yang mendominasi.

Kondisi ayahnya juga sudah naas. Sudah terlalu banyak sabetan luka disana – sini begitupula hyungnya, Hoseok.

Akhirnya Taehyung memberi kode pada Hoseok untuk membawa ayahnya mengungsi ke taman rahasia meninggalkan Yoongi dan Taehyung yang masih mencoba bertahan.

Hoseok dan ayahnya terkejut mendapati Jin sudah dalam fase pendarahan baik Daebi-mama dan Hee-bin sudah menangis sambil membisikkan kata – kata penguat disamping Jin. Dayang Yoo dan Cenayang Shin bahkan berdoa agar langit menyelamatkan hidup keduanya.

Jimin? Jangan ditanya, dirinya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan keduanya.

"Jimin…kau masih ingat keinginanku kan…?" ujar Jin disela – sela kesakitannya.

"Hiks…! Aku bilang padamu jangan berfikir aneh – aneh! Dimana Taehyung!? Pemuda itu bodoh sekali disaat _buin_ nya sedang melahirkan ia harusnya disini!" ujar Jimin emosi sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Tidak.

Sesungguhnya Jimin sedang mencari pembelaan.

Pembelaan mengenai keinginan Jin beberapa hari yang lalu

" _Jimin…aku punya satu permintaan untukmu…" ujar Jin tersenyum pias_

" _Apa…?"_

" _Pada akhirnya tolong ceritakan kejujuran ini kepada anggota kerajaan…" ujar Jin_

 _Jin sadar, sesuatu yang dimulai dengan kebohongan tidak akan bertahan lama. Jin harus memperbaiki hal itu, ia harus memulainya lagi dari awal._

" _Dan…tolong selamatkan bayiku…"_

" _Apa maksudmu!?" ujar Jimin emosi._

" _Aku tahu benar kondisi persalinanku tak akan berjalan dengan baik nanti. Aku seorang laki – laki ditambah sedarah dengan Taehyung. Pada akhirnya kau dan Taehyung pasti akan memilih menyelamatkan aku…tapi permintaanku adalah tolong selamatkan bayiku nanti"_

" _Jangan berfikiran yang macam – macam! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan dirimu dan bayimu! Jangan bicara apapun lagi!"_

" _Park Ji Min, ini adalah permohonan dari seorang Lee Jeong dan juga perintah dari seorang Wangbi, Lee Jin"_

" _Selamatkan bayiku dan lindungi kedua putraku nanti…juga nyatakanlah cintamu pada Yoongi. Angin yang hangat di pagi hari sudah menunggu untuk memasukki rumahmu…" ujar Jin tulus_

 _Dan hal ini yang sama sekali tidak ingin Jimin dengar_

Hoseok menyadari bahwa Taehyung seharusnya berada disini kembali kemedan perang mendapati Taehyung dan Yoongi yang kelelahan ditambah dengan Jungkook yang baru datang membawa Woon langsung ke taman rahasia milik Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Jin tengah melahirkan sekarang ia membutuhkan dirimu disampingnya"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan-"

"Serahkan padaku"

Seketika Taehyung langsung berbalik meninggalkan Hoseok tanpa dua kali berfikir. Mendapati Jin yang sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga melahirkan anaknya.

"Jin!"

"Taehyung…" ujar Jin meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks…Taehyung…" ujar Jin mendapat dekapan hangat dari Taehyung meski Taehyung sendiri telah dingin diguyur hujan.

"Jimin apa yang terjadi…"

"Hiks…aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya…kau harus membuat pilihan…" ujar Jimin masih berharap bahwa Taehyung akan memilih menyelamatkan Jin

"Taehyung…kau ingat pembicaraan kita bukan…?" ujar Jin sambil menaruh tangan Taehyung di perut Jin

" _Ia ditakdirkan sama sepertiku sebagai seorang bulan dan mataharinya tengah menunggunya"_

"Jin…kumohon…"

"Taehyung _hyung_ …" ujar Jin memberi kode melihat Woon yang tubuhnya terbalut selimut hangat dipelukan Jungkook.

" _Aku yakin mataharinya akan melindungi Woon, aku yakin…"_

" _Apa maksudmu…Jin?"_

" _Kelak Woon dan putra kita akan mengulangi takdir yang sama, tapi kali ini akan ada akhir yang bahagia…"_

" _Apa maksudmu…?" tanya Taehyung._

" _Taehyung, kau ingat jelas bukan kisah tentang Lee Jeong? Akulah Lee Jeong adik kembarmu Taehyung"_

" _Tidak mungkin kau pasti bercanda!" ujar Taehyung_

" _Jimin dan Yoongi merahasiakannya dari kita berdua, dari keluarga keraajaan. Cenayang Shin juga tahu akan hal ini…hiks… Taehyung dirimu adalah hyungku…"_

 _Taehyung tak percaya ini._

" _Jangan biarkan putra kita dan Woon mengalami hal yang sama…mereka pantas bahagia…"_

Taehyung semakin menggenggam erat tangan milik Jin.

Ia tahu keputusan ini adalah keputusan yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

"Hiks…selamatkan…selamatkan bayinya…" ujar Taehyung membawa senyum kelegaan dari wajah Jin dan raut terkejut dari Jimin.

Dengan wajah yang berhias air mata, Jin mengangguk mengiyakan kepada Jimin memberi pertanda bahwa dirinya memang ingin bayinya diselamatkan.

Selama dua jam akhirnya Jimin mampu mengeluarkan bayi Jin dalam keadaan selamat, tangisannya pecah menggelegar.

Jin dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki menggendong bayinya dipelukannya hingga tiba – tiba bayinya berhenti menangis dan mencoba membuka kelopak matanya.

"Dia mirip denganmu Taehyung…" ujar Jin lega melihat bahwa bayinya punya tanda lahir yang sama dengan Taehyung dan mendapati Woon juga telah aman dipelukkan Jungkook yang menangis melihat kearahnya.

"Kau akan menjadi abba-mama yang baik" ujar Jin tulus pada Taehyung yang tak henti menangis, ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil memeluk kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu erat – erat sekaan – akan tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tahu Taehyung, aku sangat mencintaimu…dan aku harap uri Taehyung kita yang satu ini juga sangat mencintai Woon dikemudian hari nanti…" ujar Jin senang

"Eum…uri Taehyung kita akan menjaga hyungnya dengan baik…"

"Taehyung…aku…mengantuk…" ujar Jin membuat semua orang disana ikut menangis

"Eum tak apa…tidurlah…kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik…ingat bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu…" ujar Taehyung mencium sekali lagi bibir yang akan ia rindukan setiap hari nanti. Jin yang tersenyum akhirnya menyandarkan dirinya dipelukan hangat Taehyung sambil menyandarkan bayinya didadanya dan menutup mata kemudian.

Untuk selama –lamannya.

Sang bayi yang tak mendengar detak jantung ibunya lagi kembali menangis.

Tangisan yang mewakili duka semua orang disana.

"""

Menteri Kim, Jaehee, juga Soohyuk akhirnya mendapat ganjaran hukuman mati namun atas permintaan Woon, Soohyuk tidak mendapat hukuman mati namun menjadi pengabdi masyarakat dengan cap kriminal dilengannya.

Meski Taehyung dan anggota kerajaan sangat menentang keputusan Woon.

Bukan itu saja Woon juga meminta penangguhannya sebagai seorang Wangseja karna dirinya merasa bahwa adiknya yang baru lahir jauh lebih berhak daripadanya.

Woon yang sadar sehari kemudian mendapati bahwa tubuh Jin kini telah terbujur kaku dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah pucat ibunya.

Sesuai dengan aturan kerajaan, Suami dan putra sulung yang akan membakar jasad Jin. Dalam hal ini tentunya Taehyung dan Woon yang ada dalam gendongannya karena kakinya masih belum bisa bergerak.

Kedua laki – laki itu menuangkan obor api yang seketika membakar peti mati Jin, ditemani gerimis rintik – rintik, semua orang yang ada disana bisa merasakan punggung Woon yang bergetar di pelukan Taehyung dan wajah dingin miliknya.

 _Teruntuk uri Woon-ie_

 _Jika dirimu menemukan surat ini diatas tumpukan buku di meja belajarmu,_

 _Percayalah bahwa eomma-mama, masih melihat kalian semua dari atas langit._

 _Woon-ah,_

 _Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?_

 _Dirimu menabrakku sambil menangis ketakutan karena rupanya dirimu mengotori baju milik menteri Hong._

 _Kau harus lihat ekspresi ketakutanmu itu sangat lucu sekali._

 _Atau ingatkah dirimu saat dituduh mencuri oleh Gongju-mama?_

 _Kau menangis meraung – raung sama seperti saat dirimu dikejar ayam dipasar_

 _Eomma-mama masih mengingat dengan jelas segala ekspresi milikmu Woon-ah._

 _Dan juga eomma-mama berharap dirimu masih ingat segala yang telah eomma-mama ajarkan_

 _Jangan pernah membenci orang, maafkanlah mereka_

 _Jangan menyimpan dendam, ikhlaskan semua yang telah terjadi_

 _Eomma-mama tahu bahwa sudah banyak luka yang tertoreh dihatimu_

 _Tapi nanti juga aka nada banyak obat yang akan mengobatinya_

 _Tapi eomma-mama yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada 'Matahari' yang melindungimu._

 _Eomma-mama akan menjamin hal itu._

 _Jadi maafkanlah Lee Soo Hyuk songsaenim, Relakanlah gelarmu karna pada akhirnya dirimu akan ditinggikan._

 _Jangan suka memberantaki kamar, Dayang Yoo sudah terlalu tua untuk membereskan kamarmu._

 _Lindungi dan ajarkanlah namdongsaengmu segala kebaikan yang ada maka ia akan menjadi Mataharimu._

 _Eomma-mama sangat menyukai lukisanmu dan juga kaligrafimu_

 _Dan sampai kapanpun uri Lee Woon tetap menjadi pangeran baik hati yang pernah ada dalam hidup eomma-mama_

 _Oh ya, eomma-mama sudah memasakkan Goldongban dan Bindaetteok juga Miyeokguk. Dirimu bisa minta Dayang Yoo_

 _\- Lee Jin_

"Hiks…abba-mama, eomma-mama harusnya sudah bangga padaku disana bukan?" bisik Woon dalam isak tangisnya.

Woon sudah membaca surat yang dititipkan olehnya juga memakan hidangan yang 'disisakan' Jin untuknya.

Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Woon untuk meminta keringanan hukuman dan melepas gelarnya untuk adiknya.

Dan tentunya surat itu ia ceritakan kepada Taehyung sehingga Taehyung menuruti keinginannya.

"Tentu saja, Woon adalah putera yang membanggakan" ujar Taehyung mencium kening Woon.

"""

Abu milik Jin diiring keseluruh wilayah di Joseon selama tujuh hari tujuh malam tanpa henti, dengan Taehyung dan Woon yang memegang abu dan lukisan Jin yang memimpin iring – iringan paling depan. Dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi berjaga – jaga di sebelah kanan dan kiri tandunya.

Lalu iringan selanjutnya ialah tandu milik Sangwang, Daebi-mama yang menggendong bayi Jin, Hee-bin, lalu yang terakhir Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Lalu setelahnya abu milik Jin ditabur di danau bulan dan sisanya disimpan didalam kerajaan.

Yoongi, Jimin, serta Cenayang Shin dinyatakan bersalah karena membohongi kerajaan mengenai identitas Jin. Namun karna berkat pengabdian mereka dan keinginan Jin sendiri yang tidak ingin menghukum mereka. Hukuman mereka ditangguhkan.

Tentu saja hal ini membawa kekagettan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan terkecuali Taehyung sudah tahu sebelumnya.

Yeon Hui dan Ara dipanggil ke istana bintang untuk membantu Cenayang Shin. Setelah satu bulan berduka dilaksanakannya pemberian nama untuk anak Jin dan Taehyung serta pengangkatannya sebagai seorang Wangseja.

Dan nama yang diberikan untuknya adalah 'Lee Tae Hyung'. Dengan nama kecil 'Lee Tae'

Sesuai dengan nama ayahnya,

Dan keinginan tersirat ibunya sebelum meninggal.

Woon juga akhirnya diberikan nama yang baru mengingat dia akan menjadi seorang Daegun menjadi 'Lee Yeon Woo' dengan nama kecil 'Lee Woon'

Woon juga harus melakukan terapi intensif untuk bisa berjalan lagi dan tentunya trauma akan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Soohyuk kepadanya namun berkat orang – orang yang ia cintai ia mampu melewati semuanya

Sesuai dengan permintaan Jin, Jimin mengakui segala perasaannya yang telah ia tumpuk bertahun – tahun pada Yoongi. Saat itu Yoongi tidak merespon apapun membuat Jimin tersenyum pahit bahwa mungkin memang benar bahwa Yoongi masih belum bisa melupakan noonanya

Namun mengejutkannya tiba – tiba seminggu kemudian Jungkook menyuruhnya mengunjungi pohon beringin tempat mereka bermain dahulu dan sudah ada lukisan wajahnya yang terpampang besar dan ribuan kelopak mawar putih ditebar disekeliling pohon beringin tersebut dan Yoongi yang berdiri disana dengan sebuket mawar putih.

Yoongi melamarnya.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Jin

"… _Angin yang hangat di pagi hari sudah menunggu untuk memasukki rumahmu…"_

Dan mereka berterima kasih untuk Woon yang mengajari Yoongi melukis dan Jungkook yang membantunya merangkai bunga.

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidak terburu – buru menikah dan memilih untuk fokus pada kesembuhan kaki Woon.

* * *

 ** _20 Tahun Kemudian_**

Tak ada yang berubah dari kerajaan Joseon, selain Taehyung yang kini menginjak usia empat puluh tahun namun masih berwajah dua puluh tahun, kepergian Hee-bin yang rupanya telah lama mengidap penyakit lemah jantung, pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi sepuluh tahun yang lalu dikaruniai seorang putri cantik,

Min Yeon Ji.

Namjoon yang akhirnya terpikat dengan wanita asal China, Xiao Yin dan juga dikaruniai seorang anak laki – laki yang sangat mirip dengan Namjoon

Termasuk kebiasannya dalam merusak barang.

Sangwang yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Daebi-mama semenjak kepergian Hee-bin merajut kembali hubungan mereka yang kusut. Mungkin bisa dibilang 'pacaran yang tertunda'?

Woon telah tumbuh dan kini usianya menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun dan Tae yang berusia dua puluh tahun.

Dan luar biasanya Woon sangat mirip dengan Jin dan Tae mewarisi wajah ayahnya.

Dan juga sifat kedua orang tua mereka juga yang bertolak belakang turun pada dirinya.

Sifat jahil Taehyung, dan sifat keras kepala Jin.

Tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa Woon dan Tae berusia dua puluhan dengan sikap kekanak – kanakkan.

Jika begini, Jungkook akan ada di pihak Woon dan Hoseok di pihak Tae.

Iya mereka adalah para paman yang menjadi budak cinta untuk keponakannya.

"JAWAB DENGAN JUJUR PASTI DIRIMU YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN LUKISANKU KAN!?"

Dan suara nyaring Woon membuat seluruh anggota kerajaan menghela nafas diruang makan mereka saat ini.

"Tidak tuh, hyung punya bukti darimana?"

"Jungkook samchon! Memang dari dulu Tae kan yang suka iseng mengerjai Woon"

"Hoseok samchon, katakan bahwa semalam kita berdua habis berburu dari hutan"

"Lukisanku hilang pagi ini kok!"

"Oh jadi kalau barangmu hilang itu semua karena ulahku begitu?"

"Oh baiklah, maafkan aku karena menuduhmu yang tidak –tidak Seja-jeoha yang terhormat!"

"Oh sungguh tidak apa – apa Daegun yang terhormat!"

"Mengapa sifat jahilmu harus turun pada Tae, Taehyung…" ujar Sangwang mengurut keningnya menghadapi tingkah kekanakkan cucunya.

"Karna sifat jahilnya juga turun darimu, Sangwang" ujar Daebi-mama tersenyum lucu.

Membuat pasangan bapak dan anak itu salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah Tae, kembalikan lukisan milik Woon. Pasti kau yang mengambilnya" ujar Jungkook

"Tapi memang benar Tae berburu bersamaku semalam dan kami pulang subuh tadi" ujar Hoseok membela Tae.

"Bisa saja saat kalian pulang disitu Tae mengambilnya, kau tahu sendiri bahwa istana mereka bersebelahan"

"Tae cukup lelah untuk sekedar menyusup kekamar Woon"

Dan kali ini pertengkarannya merambat ke Hoseok dan Jungkook

"Eomma, tolong ambilkan teh itu, tangan Yeonji tak sampai" ujar Yeonji memecah kerusuhan dipagi hari.

Terbekatilah sifat _to the point_ yang tidak tahu tempat milik Yoongi yang menurun pada putrinya.

Woon yang sudah terlanjur kesal bergegas meninggalkan meja makan

"Aku sudah kenyang, selamat pagi semua" ujar Woon namun belum selangkah berjalan dirinya sudah mendesis kesakitan.

Meskin sudah dua puluh tahun terlewat kaki Woon belum sembuh benar, dan hal ini masih menjadi kekhawatiran seluruh anggota kerajaan.

"Woon kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Taehyung cemas

"Gweanchanayo, abba-mama" ujar Woon meski dirinya sedikit meringis karna tidak hati – hati tadi.

"Jimin bawa Woon kekamarnya dan obati kakinya, Dayang Yoo bawa makanan Woon kekamarnya nanti. Dan dirimu Tae, aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu" titah Taehyung

"""

Tae sudah tidak bisa mengelak jika disidang oleh ayahnya.

"Jadi Lee Tae Hyung, mengapa kau menyembunyikan lukisan hyungmu?" ujar sang ayah memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Abba-mama, aku sunguh-"

"Tae" ujar Taehyung memberi peringatan membuat Tae menghela nafas kasar dan menyerahkan lukisan itu ketangan ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kau suka menjahili hyungmu, tapi sampai membuat ia terluka seperti tadi bukanlah tindakan seorang Wangseja"

"Aku kesal dengannya karena ia menggambar wajah laki – laki brengsek itu, aku yakin tahun ini pasti dia juga masih akan mengunjungi laki – laki biadab itu" akhirnya Tae mengeluarkan emosinya.

Rupanya lukisan yang diambil Tae adalah lukisan wajah Lee Soo Hyuk.

Dari dulu tiap ulang tahun Soohyuk, Woon akan mengirim lukisan itu diam – diam ketempat Soohyuk menjadi pelayan masyarakat. Lambat laun setelah mendengar cerita dari Jungkook, pamannya. Rupanya Soohyuk yang memperkosa kakaknya dulu dan membuat kakaknya tidak bisa berlari lagi.

Tae bahkan bersumpah ingin menghabisi Soohyuk.

Terlebih ia tidak suka, Woon memikirkan 'laki – laki' lain.

Lagipula, masa dia kalah dengan laki - laki tua macam Lee Soo Hyuk?

Sifat posesif dan pencemburu ayahnya sangat turun pada Tae dan Taehyung jelas tahu akan hal ini.

"Kembalikan lukisan ini dan minta maaflah padanya. Hyungmu orang yang pemaaf dan jelaskan mengapa kau tak suka akan hal yang ia lakukan" ujar Taehyung membuat Tae menghela nafas kasar dan mengambil lukisan itu dari tangan ayahnya dan menuju kediaman kakaknya.

"Jin…kau benar…Tae akan mencintai Woon hingga titik darah penghabisan…" monolog Taehyung sambil memandang figura lukisan Jin dan kaligrafi namanya yang ditulis oleh Jin.

Dan tentunya yang paling tidak berubah dari Joseon adalah cinta Taehyung pada Jin yang tak pernah luntur.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

 _Pada masa pemerintahan Lee Jun, terjadi kekeringan selama satu tahun namun semua bisa diatasi dengan baik pada masanya. Didalam masanya pula, terjadi pergolakan oleh klan Kim yang dipimpin oleh paman dari ibunya, Kim Hoo Myung namun bisa diatasinya pula dengan baik. Lee Jun adalah satu – satunya raja yang hanya mempunyai satu permaisuri yaitu Lee (Kim) Jin dan tidak mempunyai selir maupun gundik. Hasil pernikahannya melahirkan Lee Yeon Woo dan Lee Tae Hyung yang pada akhirnya Lee Tae Hyung akan meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahnya._

"Sampai disini ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

"Songsaenim, bagaimana bisa Lee Jun menjadi satu – satunya raja yang tidak mempunyai selir? Atau istri lain? Bukankah dalam sejarah Joseon sering terjadi pernikahan diplomasi?"

"Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak ada sejarah mengenai Lee Jun yang menikah setelah istirinya meninggal, hal itu juga diterapkan pada Lee Tae Hyung, anaknya. Pada masanya dirinya sendiri tidak mempunyai istri dan menjadikan kakaknya sebagai permaisuri"

Seluruh murid dikelas tersebut mengangguk paham.

"Nah dengan begitu saya akan memberi tugas mengenai kelebihan dan kekurangan pada masa pemerintahan raja Lee Jun. Ini adalah tugas kelompok dan dikumpulkan dalam waktu tiga hari kedepan. Kelas ini saya bubarkan"

"Seokjin hyung, aku sekelompok denganmu ya?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut pink.

Park Ji Min, si kue mochi hidup.

"Ya dan pada akhirnya diriku yang bekerja sendirian" ujar pemuda satunya lagi memperbaiki kacamata tebalnya yang melorot.

Kim Seok Jin, mahasiswa jurusan literatur.

Mereka keluar kelas sambil membicarakan mengenai ibu Jin yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang duda milyarder yang membuat Jin harus mempunyai seorang adik angkat yang menyebalkan.

Kim Tae Hyung

Atau lebih suka dipanggil dengan V

"Kau akan dijemput tiap hari oleh adikmu, begitu?" ujar Jimin _excited_

"Jangan girang begitu. Hubungan kami berdua masih awkward tahu, hari ini aku memintanya untuk tidak menjemputku karna kubilang aku masih ada tugas kelompok denganmu"

"Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain" ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk kearah parkiran dimana ada Lamborghini Veneno berwarna silver metalik dengan seorang pemuda blonde dengan jaket kulit hitam miliknya melambaikan tangan kearah Jin plus _boxy smile_ miliknya.

"Katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi Park Ji Min" ujar Jin kaget melihat Taehyung sudah ada di depan parkiran fakultasnya.

"Kau? Sudah kubilang tidak usah menjemputku!" ujar Jin

"Appa memintaku menjemputmu karna kita harus _fitting_ baju untuk pernikahan mereka minggu depan"

' _Shit, aku lupa'_

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul" ujar Jin namun tasnya justru ditarik dan dimasukkan kedalam mobil.

"Tidak bisa 'hyungku tersayang'. Aku tidak mau uang jajanku habis terpotong karna tidak bisa membawamu. Bye Jimin" ujar Taehyung memberi _wink_ pada Jimin dan menyeret kakak angkatnya tersebut kedalam mobil mahalnya.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang cengo.

"Seokjin hyung, perbuatan baik apa yang kau buat dimasa lalu hingga dikelilingi laki – laki tampan dan mapan seperti itu"

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" ujar Taehyung basa – basi

"Menarik"

"Aku tidak tahu ada hal yang menarik dari mata kuliah Sejarah Korea"

"Yak! Kau mengintai jadwalku!?"

" _In case_ kalau kau ingin kabur dariku"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jauhi aku!"

"Tapi aku masih sayang _credit card_ -ku"

"Ck! Terserah padamu!"

Ini semua bermula dari usul Appa angkatnya yang meminta Taehyung untuk mengantar Jin tiap hari mengingat mereka akan menjadi saudara sebentar lagi. Awalnya Taehyung menolak tapi _credit card_ nya yang menjadi ancaman.

Dan dia masih ingin bersenang – senang di PUB dan mengoleksi seluruh produk _Gucci_.

Well orang kekanakkan seperti Taehyung, tak ada yang bisa percaya bahwa dia lulusan _cumlaude_ sarjana Ekonomi dan telah sah menjadi penerus perusahan ayahnya.

Lagipula Taehyung menganggap bahwa hyung angkatnya ini cukup menarik. Kalau boleh jujur Jin punya wajah dan kulit atau bahkan bentuk tubuh yang setara dengan dewa.

Atau dewi?

"Hey hyung, kenapa kau benci padaku?"

"Sejak kapan aku bilang aku benci padamu?"

"Kau tidak mau kuantar jemput ke kampus"

"Kau terlalu mencolok dan aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian"

"Kalau gitu jika aku datang dengan motor hyung tidak keberatan?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud Vyrus 987 milikmu itu jangan harap aku mau"

"Jadi kalau dijemput dengan sepeda boleh?"

Jin tertawa

"Kita tidak akan bisa sampai kerumah jika dirimu menjemputku dengan sepeda bodoh"

"Hyung, tertawalah seperti itu terus, aku menyukainya"

"Jangan pakai gombalanmu itu padaku, alien"

Meski sejujurnya pipi Jin memerah.

* * *

 **ANNYEONG READR-NIM~~~**

 **DENGAN INI SAYA MENGATAKAN BAHWA THE MISSING MOON TELAH SELESAI**

 **YEAYY/?**

 **Makasih buat pembaca setia yang selalu membaca karyaku, apabila ada kesalahan kata, atau penulisan yang salah mohon dimaafkan**

 **Jangan lupa untuk selalu Review, Fav and Follow**

 **Serta lihat karya saya lainnya (Tmesis dan вещие (Veshchiye) - Precognitive Dream)**

 **GOMAPSEUMNIDA**

 **/bow 90 degree/**


	11. Bonus Bab - Spin Off

**Title : The Missing Moon**

 **Main Cast : Taehyung - Jin**

 **Taehyung as King / Lee Jun / Lee Taehyung**

 **Jin as First Prince / Lee Jeong / Lee/Kim Jin**

 **Rap Monster as General / Nam Joon**

 **Suga as Commander / Yoon Gi**

 **J-Hope as Prince / Lee Seok / Ho Seok**

 **Jimin as Cousin's King / Doctor / Park Ji Min**

 **Jungkook as Third Prince / Lee Jae / Lee Jungkook**

* * *

 _The sun loved the moon so much that he DIED every night to just let her BREATH – Lee Tae_

Tae sekarang berada didepan kediaman kakaknya beserta dengan lukisan yang tadi ia curi.

Namun kakinya menolak selangkah pun untuk bergerak sampai Jimin serta para dayang keluar memba obat dan makanan sisa milik Woon.

"Seja-jeoha" hormat dayang Yoo begitu melihat sang pangeran ada didepan pendopo milik Woon.

Dayang Yoo sendiri sudah cukup amat tua, namun anehnya masih tetap sehat bugar sehingga dari mulai melayani Jin hingga Woon senyumnya tak pernah pudar hingga sekarang.

"Apakah hyung sudah tidur?" tanya Tae.

"Dia baru saja meminum obatnya, mungkin ia akan terbangun dua jam kemudian. Ingat Tae, jangan jahili lagi hyungmu" ujar Jimin memberi ultimatum.

Tae mengangguk dan memilih masuk kedalam sambil menunggu kakak manisnya tersebut terbangun.

Sementara Jimin masuk kedalam kediamannya sambil membersihkan obat – obatan yang ia pakai lalu mengurus Yeonji yang setelahnya bermain bersama Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Dan sepasang tangan memeluknya hangat sambil menghirup lehernya dalam – dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu" satu kata yang membuat Jimin terkekeh.

Tak lain dan tak bukan, Min Yoon Gi.

Jimin masih ingat banyak sekali rintangan untuk meruntuhkan tembok pembatas dikeduanya.

"""

 _Sudah dua bulan semenjak kepergian Jin dan sisa – sisa 'jejaknya' masih membekas diseluruh istana._

 _Jimin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan Woon seperti dulu._

 _Namun Woon masih setia mengurung dirinya dikamar sambil terus memakai rajutan terakhir ibunya._

 _Dilain itu pula, Jimin harus fokus membantu Daebi-mama mengurus Tae yang masih kecil dan sejujurnya masih membutuhkan ASI. Ditambah lagi keadaan Hee-bin yang mulai sering mengalami pingsan dan sesak nafas._

 _Janji Jin bahwa kepergiannya akan membawa kebaikan._

 _Nyatanya tidak._

 _Dimeja makan keluarga kerajaan tersisa keheningan selain daripada Jungkook yang mencoba menyuapi Woon makan dan dirinya mengurusi Tae._

 _Kehidupan kerajaan semakin dingin._

 _Kesehatan Hee-bin semakin memburuk. Lambat laun Jimin menemukan bahwa Hee-bin mengidap penyakit lemah jantung. Penyakit yang pernah dideritanya sewaktu kecil._

 _Jimin memutuskan menulis surat untuk ibunya agar kembali kekerajaan bersama tabib di pulau Tanma yang dulu mengobati Jimin._

 _Mereka datang, namun tidak dapat menolong Hee-bin terlalu banyak. Karna kondisi fisik yang sudah tak lagi muda dan penangan yang terlambat._

 _Dua tahun kemudian, Hee-bin wafat._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Hoseok dan Sangwang menangis terisak –isak begitu mereka melekatkan obor ditangan mereka ke peti mati milik sang ibu._

 _Hingga Tae memeluk kaki Hoseok erat sambil memandangnya lugu seakan – akan._

' _dirimu jauh lebih beruntung samchon, eoma-mamaku pergi disaat aku benar – benar belum mengingat betul wajahnya'_

 _Aksi seorang anak berumur dua tahun itu meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan seluruh orang disana._

 _Selama tujuh hari penuh abu sang Hee-bin mengelilingi seluruh Joseon._

 _Kondisi Kerajaan semakin dingin meski kini sudah memasuki musim semi._

" _Woon-ah, jika tidak dirimu yang berubah kira – kira siapa lagi yang akan membangkitkan tawa di sini, lihat adikmu bahkan terlantar saking sedihnya ia tak melihat tawa di kerajaan seluas ini" keluh Jimin suatu hari menangis didepan pintu kamar Woon._

 _Menangis begitu pedihnya._

" _Jin-ah, hiks…aku tidak bisa menjaga putramu…hiks…" keluh Jimin hingga sebuah tangan hangat yang kecil mengusap air matanya._

 _Tangan seorang anak kecil berumur dua tahun yang membantu kakaknya berjalan dengan langkah terseok – seok sambil menangis._

 _Tangan milik Tae serta tangisan milik Woon._

 _Jimin memeluk keduanya erat menyalurkan kesedihan mereka bertiga._

 _"""_

 _Bersama dengan sang ibu yang masih disini. Jimin membangun kembali kehangatan yang ada._

 _Kali ini ia tidak sendiri._

 _Kali ini ada Woon dan Tae yang membantunya. Perlahan – lahan membangkitkan kembali senyum diwajah Sangwang, Hoseok, dan Namjoon_

 _Perlahan – lahan Jungkook serta Daebi-mama mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan._

 _Hubungan Daebi-mama dan Sangwang dibangun kembali dari awal._

 _Namun yang masih sulit ialah Taehyung dan Yoongi._

 _Dua laki – laki itu punya luka tersendiri yang cukup dalam yang tak bisa Jimin tebak._

" _Abba-mama…" ujar Woon suatu hari yang mengagetkan seluruh orang diruang makan._

 _Kini, dihadapan Taehyung dan seluruh anggota kerajaan seorang berumur sembilan tahun sudah dapat berdiri sempurna._

 _Berkat kerja keras Jimin dan ibunya._

 _Woon dapat mulai berjalan normal kembali._

 _Taehyung kembali bahagia, kali ini ia tidak akan memandang lukisan Jin dengan kesedihan melainkan dengan tawa._

 _Tertinggal satu orang yang 'masih menghukum dirinya'._

 _Min Yoon Gi._

 _Orang ini sangat sulit untuk Jimin dekati._

 _Amanat Jin masih terngiang terus ditelinga Jimin._

 _Nyatanya, menyatakan cinta terlalu sulit._

 _Hingga suatu hari Yoongi pulang dengan kondisi mengenaskan ketika kerajaan Silla tidak sengaja melanggar perbatasan hingga terciptnya konflik panas._

 _Yoongi bahkan menewaskan dua puluh tentara milik Silla yang berakhir dengan perjanjian mengingat bahwa Joseon sepertinya tampak 'bar – bar' dan pihak Silla yang dirugikan._

 _Kondisi tersebut sempat menyulut api bagi Joseon, Goryeo, dan Silla sebagai tiga kerajaan penguasa Korea._

 _Namun semua diselesaikan dengan beberapa perjanjian perdamaian._

 _Dan sejumlah 'ganti rugi'_

 _Yoongi harus menerima detensi akibat ulahnya juga melihat dari kondisi fisiknya yang parah. Ia selama satu tahun tidak diperkenankan mengikuti perang dalam bentuk apapun._

 _Yoongi sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang bar – bar. Tapi saat emosi mengusainya, ia bisa jauh lebih 'dingin' dari 'killing machine'._

 _Dan Jimin tahu penyebabnya._

 _Rasa bersalah Yoongi pada Jin dan Taehyung masih menghantui panglima tersebut._

 _Yoongi seperti biasa tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu._

 _Sudah menjelang tiga tahun kepergian Jin, dan Yoongi masih terus menghukum dirinya._

 _Sedangkan Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya._

" _Hyung…" ujar Jimin ketika mengobati luka milik Yoongi membuat Yoongi kaget setengah mati._

 _Jimin sangat jarang memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung, jika ia memanggilnya begitu ada suatu keseriusan disana._

 _Dan intonasi suaranya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lelah._

" _Kapan dirimu mau berdamai dengan masa lalu hyung?"_

 _Yoongi terdiam sambil meresapi setiap sakit yang diakibatkan oleh lukanya yang bertemu dengan ramuan tumbuhan milik Jimin._

 _Atau mungkin juga luka dihatinya._

" _Park Jimin…"_

" _Hmm…?"_

" _Maafkan aku…" ujar Yoongi_

 _Jimin tertawa,_

 _Tertawa menyakitkan._

" _Sudah cukup dirimu menghukum jiwa dan ragamu sendiri hyung" ujar Jimin_

 _Hening._

 _Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar bahkan setelah Jimin selesai mengobati luka didada Yoongi._

 _Mereka saling bertatap, namun tak ada satupun yang mengakhiri situasi hening ini._

" _Aku mencintaimu hyung" ujar Jimin dengan mata berkaca – kaca._

" _Kalimat yang harusnya aku keluarkan dari dulu tapi tak sanggup mengucapkannya dihadapanmu" lanjut Jimin kini dengan air mata sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam kaget._

 _Selama ini,_

 _Mereka,_

 _Saling mencintai?_

 _Jimin sudah terbiasa untuk merelakan, dahulu ia bisa merelakan Yoongi dengan almarhum kakaknya. Kali ini ia pun pasti bisa merelakan Yoongi untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Iya,_

 _Dia yakin._

 _Meski hatinya sudah hancur lebur memintanya tuk bertahan._

" _Kau ingin membawa Woon ke Tanma?" ujar Taehyung kaget._

" _Disana ada banyak ahli tulang dan saraf yang bisa mengobati Woon. Itupun jikalau dirimu berkenan"_

 _Hari ini fokus utama dirinya adalah Woon dan Tae. Dua anak itu sudah Jin percayakan padanya dengan berbagai macam cara Jimin harus bisa membuat keduanya bahagia._

" _Eommoeniku sendiri juga sudah setuju mengenai ide ini, tapi jika dirimu tidak bisa melepaskan Woon disini. Aku bisa kembali bersama Eommoeni untuk membawa ahli syaraf yang sekiranya cocok untuk Woon" ujar Jimin._

 _Taehyung tahu._

 _Ini adalah kalimat halus untuk 'pergi dari istana'._

 _Dan Yoongi jelas marah mengenai hal ini._

" _Kau ingin ke Tanma?"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku ingin mengantar eommoeniku kembali sekaligus mencari-"_

" _Kau ingin menghindar dariku bukan?" tanya Yoongi to the point._

 _Jimin terdiam._

" _Hyung, aku sedang kelelahan. Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar" ujar Jimin memohon dengan raut wajah penuh penyeselan._

 _Wajah yang tak bisa Yoongi lupakan_

 _Kali ini, kedua kalinya, Yoongi membiarkan Jimin pergi._

 _Atau tidak sama sekali._

" _Samchon, bagaimana keadaan Tanma?" tanya Woon sebelum ia pergi._

" _Tanma kaya akan buah jeruknya yang manis. Disana ada banyak orang – orang hebat seperti Samchon" ujar Jimin._

" _Apakah Samchon merindukan Tanma?"_

" _Tentu saja Woon-ah"_

" _Lalu apa mungkin Samchon akan merindukan Woon"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Tae?"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Abba-mama?"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Namjoonie samchon?"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Daebi-mama?"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Yoongi samchon?"_

" _Tentu-" Jimin tercekat._

" _-saja" ujar Jimin menuntaskan kalimatnya._

' _sangat merindukannya sampai rasanya mampu membunuh samchon Woon-ah'_

" _Hyung, kau dipanggil Yoongi hyung di pohon beringin tempat kita bermain dahulu" ujar Jungkook tiba – tiba datang, membuat Jimin segera kesan dengan raut wajah kebingungan._

 _Hingga dirinya beku begitu melihat kondisi tempat bermain mereka dahulu menampilkan lukisan wajahnya yang terpampang besar dan ribuan kelopak mawar putih ditebar disekeliling pohon beringin tersebut dan Yoongi yang berdiri disana dengan sebuket mawar putih._

" _Hyung…?" kaget Jimin_

" _Bagaimana kau menyukai lukisannya? Woon yang mengajariku" ujar Yoongi tenang_

 _Woon kembali lagi melukis?_

" _Eum, ini ide Jungkook. Kau suka…?" tanya Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih dalam mode kebingungan._

" _Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin kaget._

 _Tapi kali ini dibalas oleh Yoongi dengan sebuah ciuman panjang, ada lumatan dan hisapan disana sebelum akhirnya mereka mengambil nafas mereka masing – masing._

" _Bukankah dirimu bilang, bahwa aku harus mencium orang 'yang kucintai' saat ia pergi, Park Ji Min?" ujar Yoongi menatap mata itu lekat – lekat._

" _Tapi kali ini aku mau bilang bahwa tinggallah disisiku selamanya. Jangan pergi lagi dengan membawa hatiku. Bantu aku keluar dari masa lalu. Bantu aku untuk semakin dan makin mencintaimu lebih dalam lagi" ujar Yoongi membuat Jimin menangis._

" _Hiks…kau belajar kalimat klise itu darimana huh?" ujar Jimin sambil menangis haru._

" _Pengalaman" ujar Yoongi yang membawa keduanya kembali pada pelukan hangat._

 _"""_

Jimin masih ingat hari itu sampai sekarang.

Hari dimana angin yang hangat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hyung, dirimu tidak malu dilihat oleh Yeonji hm?" ujar Jimin membalikkan badannya melihat Yoongi masih dengan seragam perang kesukaannya.

"Cium aku dulu, baru dirimu kulepas"

Dan Jimin baru tahu bahwa Yoongi jauh lebih kekanakkan dari Tae.

"Tidak akan"

"Begitu ya…"

"Memangnya dirimu mau apa hm?"

"Baiklah, biarkan Min Yoon Gi memberi pelajaran pada Min Ji Min" ujar Yoongi dengan santai menggendong Jimin ala _bridal style._

"Astaga hyung! Turunkan aku!" kaget Jimin.

"Aku sedang 'lapar' sekarang" ujar Yoongi sebagai tanda peringatan,

Bahwa Jimin tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik esok pagi.

"""

Tae masih setia menemani sang kakak yang tertidur pulas.

Tae tersenyum melihat sang kakak tertidur dengan damainya, dari dulu ia selalu berjanji untuk melindungi sang kakak.

Dan tanpa sadar rasa sayangnya itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Tae yakin bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan mengetahui hal ini.

Ayahnya cukup pintar, dan dirinya juga tidaklah bodoh.

Tapi mengapa kakaknya tak pernah bisa 'peka' dengan hal itu.

Lukisan ibunya yang terpampang di kamar sang ayah harus Tae akui sangat mirip dengan wajah Woon sekarang.

Dirinya sendiri juga mengakui bahwa dirinya pun sangat mirip dengan sang ayah.

Itu saja sudah menjadi pertanda, kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang dipertemukan oleh Tuhan.

Mengapa kakaknya masih saja tidak peka juga?

Kakaknya jauh lebih cantik dari seluruh perempuan yang ada didunia.

Dirinya juga manusia paling –ekhem- tampan sedunia.

Bukankah mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi?

Tapi mengapa kakaknya selalu saja masih menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah adik kecil yang masih harus dilindungi yang suci tanpa dosa.

Apakah kakaknya tidak tahu bahwa ia pernah pergi ke _rumah bordir_ dan menghabiskan satu malam disana bersama Hoseok?

Ya walaupun berakhir diketahui oleh sang ayah membuat dirinya jauh lebih berhati –hati.

Dibanding kakaknya, tubuhnya jauh lebih berisi, berotot, dan tentunya sempurna.

Kakaknya terkenal sebagai orang yang sangat suka belajar.

Ia bisa melukis dan kaligrafi juga bahasa asing.

Tae juga mempelajari itu semua ditambah dengan , sastra, taktik perang, hitungan dan lain – lain.

Meski dia tidak bisa meungguli kakaknya dibidang seni lukis dan kaligrafi.

Setidaknya ia pandai diseni sastra dan musik.

Bagi Tae, ia adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

Tapi bagi kakaknya belum.

Masih ada gap yang memisahkan keduanya.

Gap dengan sebutan 'hyungnim' dan 'namdongsaeng'

Atau 'Wangseja' dengan 'Daegun'.

Tae tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi menunggu ditambah lagi keduanya semakin dewasa.

Dan hasrat itu semakin tumbuh.

"Tae…?" ujar suara kakaknya yang lemah memecah lamunannya.

"Hyung, dirimu sudah bangun? Mau kuambilkan minum?" tanya Tae dan Woon menggeleng.

Tae memberikan lukisan itu pada kakaknya sekaligus meminta maaf karna ini mereka jadi ribut di ruang makan tadi pagi apalagi ditambah dengan membuat kaki kakaknya kumat. Tae menyesal sekaligus meminta maaf juga menyampaikan rasa kesalnya karna masih melukis wajah orang yang membuat kakaknya seperti ini.

Dari pamannya Jungkook, Tae tahu bahwa kakaknya suka berlari, bermain bola, bahkan berenang. Kakaknya suka berlatih pedang namun semuanya harus ia tinggalkan karna kondisi kakinya tak lagi sama.

"Jadi dirimu mau aku menghentikan ini semua?" tanya Woon.

"Tentu saja hyung" ujar Tae.

Akhirnya Woon memberikan surat yang Jin titipkan dulu padanya dan Tae membaca satu per satu kalimat itu.

"Disaat eomma-mama menulis surat itu disaat itu juga ia memasak makanan favorit kesukaan hyung. Sebuah makanan yang tak bisa hyung cicipi lagi 'selamanya' hanya ini satu – satunya cara berterima kasih padanya. Memafkan semua orang yang menyakiti hyung sesuai keinginannya" ujar Woon memberi pengertian.

Tae menangis dipelukan Woon.

Woon sadar dibalik kondisi mengenaskan dirinya,

Tae jauh lebih mengenaskan karna belum sempat bertemu ibunya.

"""

"Abba-mama" ujar Tae suatu hari diruang baca milik Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung bingung melihat sikap anaknya.

"Bagaimana caranya abba-mama bisa bertemu eomma-mama" ujar Tae mengundang rasa penasaran.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eomma-mama mu dari awal pertemuan adalah orang yang keras kepala sama seperti hyungmu" ujar Taehyung sambil mengingat masa lalu.

 _"Angkat tubuhmu aku tidak akan marah. Apa tuanmu tidak memberimu makan hingga kamu kabur?"_

 _"Aku bukan budak!"_

Mengingatnya membuat Taehyung tertawa kembali.

"Lalu apa yang membuat abba-mama jatuh cinta pada eomma-mama?" tanya Tae kemudian.

Kali ini wajah sang ayah kembali serius.

" _Taehyung…"_

 _"_ _YAK! LEE TAE HYUNG!"_

 _"…_ _YAK TAEHYUNG BERANINYA…"_

" _Taehyung! Bagaimana bisa kamu kemari?"_

" _Taehyung…jantungku sakit sekali…"_

" _Taehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Taehyung! Lihat! acaranya sudah dimulai!"_

" _Taehyung…?"_

 _"Ahhhh….~! Tae..hh…hyungh..hh...~!"_

 _"Ahh! Taehyunghh~"_

 _"Ah….~! Taeh…hyung..hhh..~!"_

" _Gomapseuminda…Taehyung-ah…"_

" _Ah, Taehyung-ah… siapa yang akan mengajari Woon nanti?"_

 _"Taehyung…apa yang terjadi padamu…?"_

 _"Taehyung…"_

" _Ugh…Taehyung…aku kesakitan…"_

 _"Taehyung…apa aku…"_

 _"Hiks…Taehyung…hiks…aku tak percaya ini…hiks…"_

" _Taehyung…"_

" _Taehyung aku ingin makan buah rambutan dari pohon rambutan di istana daebi-mama…"_

" _Taehyung disini nyaman sekali…"_

" _Taehyung…"_

" _Taehyung…aku perlu bicara…"_

" _Taehyung…hiks…"_

" _Taehyung…Woon…"_

" _Taehyung…"_

" _Taehyung…"_

" _Hiks…Taehyung…"_

" _Taehyung…kau ingat pembicaraan kita bukan…?"_

" _Taehyung hyung…"_

" _Taehyung, kau ingat jelas bukan kisah tentang Lee Jeong? Akulah Lee Jeong adik kembarmu Taehyung"_

"… _hiks… Taehyung dirimu adalah hyungku…"_

" _Dia mirip denganmu Taehyung…"_

" _Kau tahu Taehyung, aku sangat mencintaimu…dan aku harap uri Taehyung kita yang satu ini juga sangat mencintai Woon dikemudian hari nanti…" ujar Jin senang_

" _Taehyung…aku…mengantuk…"_

"Karna kuizinkan dia 'memanggil namaku'. Disaat ia senang, sedih, kesal, bahagia, menangis, tertawa, berteriak, bahkan…"

"Bahkan..?

"Bahkan… sampai akhir hidupnya. Kuizinkan dirinya memanggil namaku, Tae" ujar Taehyung menuai setetes air mata dari sang anak.

Neneknya pernah menceritakan kisah ini. Dimana di penghujung nafas ibunya, ibunya tertidur lelap dipelukan sang ayah.

Tae sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan betapa hancur hati ayahnya saat itu.

Tae bertekat,

Dia pun akan 'mengizinkan' sang kakak memanggil namanya.

"""

Woon dan Jungkook terkaget mendapati Tae dengan wajah serius. Woon yang sedang membantu Jungkook membuat buket bunga takut mendapati adiknya dengan wajah 'seram' seperti itu.

"Tae ada apa denganmu?"

"Panggil aku"

"Tae?"

"Bukan. Panggil namaku" ujar Tae semakin membuat Woon kebingungan.

"Panggil namaku. Ini perintah"

"Lee Tae Hyung?"

"Mulai dari sekarang _...jika hyung membutuhkan pertolongan panggil namaku_..." titah Tae serius yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan sang kakak yang kebingungan.

Tidak tahukan Woon bahwa itu ungkapan untuk melamar dirinya,

Atau tidak tahukah Tae bahwa dahulu sang ayah juga melakukan hal yang sama?

Atau tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Jungkook menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang juga sama bingungnya?

 _The moon loves the sun so much. She DIES everyday to let him BREATH – Lee Woon_

* * *

"Eomma ingin menikah lagi" sebuah _statement_ keluar dari bibir ibunya saat sarapan dipagi hari.

Jin sudah lama tahu bahwa semenjak kepergian sang ayah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sang ibu sudah membicarakan bahwa ia tak kuat sendirian dan butuh 'tempat bersandar' dan Jin mengiyakan keputusan ibunya untuk mencari 'tambatan hati'.

Tapi yang Jin tidak sangka ibunya akan seserius ini hingga ingin 'berkomitmen' lagi.

"Ibu serius?"

"Huum. Dan dia ingin melamar ibu didepanmu"

Dan terciptalah makan malam di sebuah mansion besar yang diketahui Jin sebagai rumah calon ayah tirinya.

Yang lambat laun diketahui sebagai salah seorang milyarder di Korea Selatan.

 _Great._

Harusnya ia menuruti permintaan ibunya untuk memakai setelan kemeja daripada sebuah sweater rajut _turtle neck_ berwarna putih dan _jeans_ hitam.

Mereka berbincang sebentar sambil menunggu sang anak yang katanya sedang rapat penting yang sebentar lagi akan kemari.

"HAI DAD~~~" ujar sang anak memakai outfit _urban style_ dan bukannya setelan Jas yang Jin pikirkan ketika orang 'sedang rapat'

"Oh apakah ini tukang masak kita yang baru? Hi imo~~" ujar anak milyarder tersebut yang lambat laun diketahui sebagai Taehyung.

Atau ingin dipanggil V.

Makan malam mereka cukup awkward karna tingkah 'alien' Taehyung. Mulai dari ibunya yang disebut tukang masak, dirinya kutu buku yang harus dibasmi, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah _table manner_ Taehyung yang luar biasa rapihnya.

Bayangkan ia berbicara ketika masih mengunyah nasi hingga nasinya terciprat kemana – mana.

Iya tahu calon ayah tirinya ini sudah nampak ingin mencerca Taehyung sepanjang malam.

Tapi dari sudut pandang Taehyung, Jin bisa mengerti suatu hal.

Saat Taehyung disuruh menemani Jin keliling mansion miliknya termasuk kamar Taehyung.

Disana masih ada foto keluarganya termasuk foto wisudanya.

Yang membuat Jin kaget bahwa anak ini lulus dengan cepat serta _cumlaude_ meski tingkahnya bikin orang _senewen_.

Saat Jin izin kekamar mandi dan berpapasan dengan salah satu pelayan, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung sesungguhny anak yang baik, dia hanya belum bisa menerima kepergian ibunya tiga tahun yang lalu ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran orang asing.

Jin mengerti.

Dan sangat mengerti.

Karna ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun bedanya,

Ia tak seperti Taehyung yang memberontak.

"Jadi langsung saja keintinya. Saya hendak melamar eomma-mu, dan saya harap kamu mengizinkannya"

Ditambah lagi ayah Taehyung adalah tipikal yang 'otoriter'.

"Daripada meminta izin anda tampak tengah memaksa saya" ujar Jin kemudian membuat kaget seluruh orang disana.

Termasuk teman – teman Taehyung yang ikut merecoki kegiatan makan malam damai mereka dengan bermain _play station_ di ruang tamu yang Jin yakini 'disuruh' oleh Taehyung sendiri.

Yang lambat laun dikenal sebagai Yoongi, Namjoon dan Jungkook.

"Maaf kalau kata - kata saya terlihat memaksa tapi kami saling mencintai" ujar ayah Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Tapi jujur harus saya katakan saya tidak suka orang yang memaksakan kehendak sendiri"

"Ini pasti karena ulah Taehyung dan kawan – kawannya-"

"Jika anda membicarakan makan malam ini dengan Taehyung-shi. Iya tidak mungkin salah mengira ibu saya sebagai Juru Masak, atau tidak akan membawa temannya bermain kerumah disaat ada pembicaraan penting seperti malam ini" ujar Jin membuat lidah ayah Taehyung kelu.

"Tuan Kim, saya tidak mempertanyakan seberapa besar cinta anda untuk eomma saya. Tapi yang akan kalian bangun disini bukan lagi cinta tapi juga tanggung jawab. Anda mempunyai seorang anak dan eomma saya juga, tanggung jawab anda nanti akan jauh lebih besar. Jika anda hanya mau 'dimengerti' bagaimana bisa anda 'mengerti' orang lain. Bagi saya harta anda tidak ada apa – apanya jika anda sendiri tidak mengerti kemauan anak anda" lanjut Jin kemudian menuai tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Taehyung.

"Maaf, saya tidak menolak anda sebagai suami eomma saya, tetapi saya masih menolak anda sebagai ayah saya. Kami berdua pamit undur diri" putus Jin final sambil mengambil tangan ibunya yang digenggam oleh ayah Taehyung dan berlalu pergi.

Menolak untuk pergi dengan mobil yang disediakan dan memilih menaikki taksi.

"Jin…"

"Aku tahu dia pria yang baik, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa dia punya hubungan yang sulit dengan anaknya. Aku ingin pernikahan kalian juga adalah kebahagiaan untukku dan Taehyung" putus Jin sambil memberi pengertian.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan memeluk sang anak sayang.

"Jika ia memang mencintai eomma, ia pasti akan berubah" ujar Jin membalas pelukan sang ibu

Dan benar saja.

Tak sampai sebulan, ayahnya Taehyung datang.

Lengkap dengan putranya.

Kali ini mereka berpakaian tampak lebih kasual saat bertandang ke apertemen kecil milik ibunya dan menicicipi masakan Jin sambil menunggu ibunya menutup restoran miliknya.

Fyi, ibu Jin pemilik restoran korea.

Dan kedua pasang anak – bapak itu memuji masakan Jin.

Dan Jin melihat ada keakraban disana.

Membuat ia sedikit rindu dengan almarhum ayahnya sendiri.

Kali ini, lamaran milik ayahnya Taehyung diterima.

Bahkan calon ayah tirinya tersebut yang membuat inisiatif agar Jin dan Taehyung saling mengenal dengan mengantar Jin pulang pergi ke kampus.

Suatu ide yang sampai sekarang Jin benci.

"Tapi setidaknya itu bagus bukan?" ujar Jimin keeseokan harinya setelah insiden 'penculikan Jin' kemarin.

"Tak ada yang bagus dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Jadi mana _research_ mu mochi hidup" ujar Jin menuai kekehan kecil menandakan baahwa Jimin belum mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"HARAPAN KALIAN DATANG~~~" ujar seseorang dengan senyum sumringah secerah matahari miliknya.

Jung Hoseok

Aka J-Hope

Partner In Crimenya Jimin saat menjadi seorang _street dancer_.

Jin bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berteman dengan dua makhluk asing begini.

"Bagaimana fitting bajumu?"

"Berjalan lancar"

"Saudaramu"

"Seperti biasa tak ada yang berubah"

"Maksudku kini saudaramu ada dibelakangmu"

"MWO!"

BUK!

Jadilah terjadi insiden Jin yang menabrak Taehyung hingga kacamatanya terjatuh dan lensanya tidak sengaja terinjak Taehyung.

"YAK! KACAMATAKU!" ujar Jin emosi.

"Hyung maaf, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Nanti kubelikan yang baru" ujar Taehyung merasa bersalah namun justru menuai tamparan dari Jin.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" ujar Jin lalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kebingungan.

"Itu adalah kacamata pemberian appanya" ujar Jimin.

"…sekaligus alasan dibalik meninggalnya" lanjut J-Hope lirih.

Jin mendiamkan Taehyung sejak insiden itu. Dari J-Hope, Taehyung tahu bahwa ayah Jin meninggal karena korban tabrak lari. Dan itu persis setelah ia keluar dari toko kacamata tersebut dan hendak menyebrang.

Dan itu tepat diulang tahun Jin yang kelima belas.

Dan ini sudah seminggu dan Taehyung sudah mulai gatal dengan 'aksi muka tembok' milik Jin.

Hari ini Jin pulang tengah malam karna sedang membantu salah satu temannya untuk mengerjakan kliping di perpustakaan. Dan betapa kagetnya ia bahwa Taehyung masih setia menunggu di parkiran fakultasnya.

Padahal waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi.

Meski Jin harus mengucek matanya berkali – kali. Takut salah liat, mengingat ia sedang tidak memakai kacamata sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dipagi – pagi buta begini" tanya Jin.

"Menunggumu"

"Dari pagi?"

"Tentu saja" ujar Taehyung, Jin ingin mengelak bahwa Taehyung bohong tapi tak lama kemudian sang satpam datang membawa sebuah kopi sambil menyapa keduanya.

"Dari tadi pagi saya suruh dia masuk, tapi gak mau masuk juga. Untung sudah ketemu dengan anda" ujar sang satpam lalu pergi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini" ujar Taehyung sambil memberikan sebuah kotak.

Berisi kacamata miliknya yang sudah terganti lensanya.

"Aku meminta maaf soal kacamatamu"

"Kau mengambilnya dari rumahku bukan?"

"Aku dapat izin dari eommamu untuk masuk kekamarmu" ujar Taehyung menggoda Jin.

Jin tidak peduli dengan tingkah 'alien' milik Taehyung dan mencoba memakai kacamatanya, kali ini seluruh penglihatannya sudah sangat jelas.

Termasuk penglihatan bahwa Taehyung dari tadi menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan, pulanglah"

"Bersamamu"

"Aku bisa naik taksi"

"Tidak ada taksi jam segini"

"Aku bisa naik bis"

"Bis sudah tidak ada jadwal dijam segini"

"Jalan kaki"

"Hyung, kau masih membenciku?"

Satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Taehyung serasa angin yang menusuk dirinya.

Iya. Jin ingin mengatakan iya, sama seperti Taehyung iya membenci kehadiran ayah dan anak milyarder tersebut, iya benci dengan tingkah Taehyung yang tampak begitu bebas menyuarakan pendapatnya, iya benci harus dijemput dan diantar pulang olehnya tiap hari, ia benci dimata – matai, iya benci segala sesuatu dari Taehyung.

Namun sekaligus tak punya keberanian untuk menolaknya.

Ia menerimanya. Semua hal yang ia benci, ia menerimanya.

"Kalau ukuran kebencianmu berdasarkan apakah diriku mau diantar pulang olehmu. Maka sepertinya aku harus pulang denganmu" ujar Jin lelah menuai senyuman dari Taehyung.

Perasaannya saja apa memang perjalanan dimobil Taehyung terasa lambat dan membuat dirinya mengantuk.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu dirimu mengantuk" ujar Taehyung seperti _lullaby_ yang membuat Jin benar – benar tertidur pulas.

Taehyung sampai harus menepi sebentar untuk menurunkan kursi Jin dan mematikan pendingin mobil di sisi Jin agar tubuh pemuda itu tetap hangat.

Dan anehnya Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengamati wajah dibalik bingkai kacamata itu.

Pertemuan pertama mereka bisa terbilang cukup kacau. Tapi dari sana Taehyung mendapati bahwa kakak tirinya ini bukanlah calon kakak tiri yang buruk begitupula calon ibu tirinya nanti. Mereka berdua tidak marah melihat tingkah Taehyung malah secara halus memihaknya.

Bagaimana Jin bisa membangun kembali hubungan dingin dirinya dengan ayahnya, juga hal – hal kecil lainnya.

Jin dan ibunya bukanlah pecinta uang dan kekayaan. Ibunya menginginkan kasih sayang sementara Jin menginginkan sebuah kedamaian. Jin tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi dirinya tanpa ia sadari selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Selama seminggu Jin tidak memakai kacamata mungkin penglihatan dirinya agak buruk.

Tapi penglihatan orang lain masih sama jelasnya.

Si kutu buku yang ternyata memiliki mata yang indah selalu menjadi pokok pembicaraan. Mungkin Jin tidak tahu, tapi Taehyung tahu.

Taehyung tahu melihat bagaimana mahasiswa memandang Jin 'lapar' dan mahasiswi memandang Jin sebagai 'ancaman' tak peduli apakah mereka kakak kelas atau adik kelas yang membuat Taehyung gatal untuk 'menghabiskan' mereka semua.

Pertama kali bertemu Jin, entah mengapa Taehyung mendapat firasat bahwa ia sangat ingin melindungi kakak tirinya ini.

Seperti rasa posesif mungkin?

Entahlah Taehyung juga tidak tahu.

Yang pasti Taehyung akan terus memastikan 'kakaknya' ini bahagia.

* * *

 _Tell me what is more beautiful,_

 _How the moon lets the sun shine throughout the day,_

 _Or._

 _The way the sun lets the moon glimmer at night._

 _\- Author_

* * *

 **HI EVERYBODYY~~~~**

 **Setelah author membaca review kalian satu persatu,**

 **Author seneng banget banyak yang cinta dengan fanfic ini. Maka dari itu Author sediakan _spin-off_ khusus untuk fanfic ini. **

**Dan mengobati rindu kalian tentunya/?**

 **Author mulai fanfic ini di 23 Desember 2016 ketika sedang pulang kampung dengan sinyal seadanya/?.**

 **Dan akan author akhiri di 23 Desember 2017 ketika view terakhir mencapai 10,045 viewer, review 164, dengan Favorites sebanyak 78 dan followernya 86***

 _ **Terakhir mengecek di 19 Desember**_ **2017.**

 **Sebuah angka diluar ekspetasi saya sendiri, mengingat bahwa begitu banyak author terkenal diluar sana dengan 'pendukung shippernya' yang banyak.**

 **Tentunya dengan kualitas tulisan yang mumpuni juga.**

 **Banyak yang kasih masukan, saran, perbaikan, dan lain sebagainya yang membuat fanfic ini semakin dicintai oleh kalian semua.**

 **Untuk itu author sediakan khusus QnA bagi kalian pembaca setia hwhwhw**

* * *

 **1\. 1004**

 _Astaga nangis aku bayanginnya. Jarang banget ada tema kerajaan yang anti mainstream kayak gini, apalagi Ratu sama Selirnya bisa akur wkwkwkwkwk. Jadi penasaran sama ayahnya ntar kayak gimana._

 _BTW kalau Jin diistana Yeon Hui sama Ara gimana thor?_

Yeon Hui dan Ara termasuk dalam orang - orang yang seharusnya dihukum karena menipu kerajaan (termasuk Jimin, Yoongi, dan Cenayang Shin) tapi karena hukuman mereka ditangguhkan (karena bagaimanapun dua orang ini berjasa mengurus Jin selama dua puluh tahun) mereka diundang ke Istana Bintang dan membantu cenayang Shin disana

 **2\. tao-ghel**

 _boleh koreksi? gosam itu anak sma klas 3... klw anak sma aja goding istilahnya..._

Setelah aku cek ternyata bener bahwa Gosam itu anak SMA kelas 3, makasih atas koreksinya ^^

 **3\. BlinkBlink88**

 _mau tau donk, author dapet istilah kerajaan itu dari mana ya? atau murni karena penggemar drama kolosal? soalnya aku suka banget sama yang kolosal, tapi karena gk terlalu banyak tau tentang istilahnya jadi gk pernah mau nulis tentang kolosal gini..._  
 _btw, ficnya keren, bahasanya aku banget hahha.. dan saat bacanya, aku agak keinget sama mirrow of the witch, iya kan? soalnya tentang anak kembar yang satunya dibuang, tapi untuk plot lainnya beda gitu_

Aku tahu banyak istilah kerajaan itu dari beberapa drama yang kutonton kayak _The Moon That Embraces The Sun, Iljimae, Splash Splash Love, Hwarang_ , dan _Moonlight Drawn By Clouds_ (baru itu drama kolosal yang aku tonton) dan juga beberapa blog yang membahas seputar budaya Joseon. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah nonton _Mirror of The Witch_ meski pernah beberapa kali baca sinopsis dan teasernya. Tapi jujur The Missing Moon ini asli karna ide author yang muncul karna kisah di The Moon That Embraces The Sun dimana sang raja Lee Hwon (Kim Soo Hyun/Yeo Jin Goo), yang masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya Han Yeon Woo (Han Ga In/Kim Yeo Jung) yang sudah meninggal meski nyatanya ia belum meninggal. Jadi author kembangin ide cerita tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda hwhwhw

 **4\. KimAnita**

 _Wah ceritanya baguss... Aku sangat menantikan lanjutannya. Ngomong2 satu yg aku bingungin, mereka kan adik kakak gpp Cinta cintaan gtu? Dan yaa apakah langit ga akan menghukum jae hee karena mencambuk Bulan? Ditunggu bgt lanjutannya_

= Sebenarnya yang namanya _incest_ itu gak boleh sih. Tapi disini author mau masukin 'isu' itu karena salah satu temen kerja author yang gak nyangka selama ini dia pacaran sama adiknya sendiri (teman author ini laki - laki dan merek sudah pacaran hampir tiga tahun dan orang tua mereka cerai sebelum adiknya lahir) dan ketahuannya pas temen author ini mau ngelamar adiknya. _But, just in case_ jangan ditiru ya!

 **5\. KookieL**

 _Cerita yoonmin mirip" drakor terkenal di 2016, aku suka,hehe:)_

Mirip drakor apa ya? Bisa tolong kasih tahu saya? Soalnya author jarang update soal drama wkwk

 **6\. Elixir Edlar**

 _Wah.. akhirnya update juga_  
 _Jadi, Yoonmin itu punya hubungan yang rumit. Dan janji Yoongi ke mantan panglima perangnya itu apa kira-kira? Buat melindungi Jimin sekeluarga? Tapi tadi Taehyung bilang kalo Yoongi masih terjebak di masa lalu alias galmon gagal move on._  
 _Nah... Bagaimana kisah Yoonmin selanjutnya? Mari kita tunggu chap berikutnya._  
 _._  
 _Yoongi jg gak tega bilang ke Tae kalo Jin itu Jeong karena gak mau merusak kebahagiaan mereka. Apalagi Tae udah memasukkan JinWoon ke daftar silsilah anggota keluarga kerajaan. Kalo sampai Tae tahu dia itu Jeong? Wah bisa terjadi huru hara._  
 _._  
 _Itu Soohyuk siapa ya kira2? Punya mantan yang mukanya mirip Jin? Asik deh ini pasti seru banget~ Yes! Oke itu Jaehee sama liciknya sama bokap dan kakeknya errr!_  
 _Baiklah mari kita nantikan episode depan. Terima kasih sudah update :D_

= Pertama tentang Yoonmin. Awalnya sebenarnya aku mau buat mereka jadi _brotherships_ saja. Cuman ternyata aku belum buat _bigline_ gimana Jimin bisa pergi ke Tanma. Jadilah kubuat mereka menjadi teman masa kecil yang saling mencintai namun terhalang oleh kesalahpahaman mereka sendiri dan ayahnya Jimin mengetahui kesalahpahaman ini, maka dari itu ayah Jimin menyuruh Yoongi berjanji melindungi Jimin alias mengakulah Yoongi pada Jimin bahwa ia mencintai Jimin. Nah masalah Taehyung yang bilang bahwa Yoongi gagal move on adalah rasa bersalahnya pada keluarga Jimin terlebih noonanya (Karena seluruh pihak kerajaan hanya tahu bahwa Yoongi mencintai noona Jimin).

Untuk karakter Seok, dia punya wajah yang mirip sama Jin namun berbeda orang. Beda dengan Woon dan Tae yang tumbuh besar menjadi 'duplikat' Taehyung dan Jin.

 **7\. violanindya93**

 _Ehem*hantu*ehem~~_  
 _1\. Syukurlah sudah update ya, syukurlah~~_  
 _2\. Kaget ya tiba tiba hujan, ritualnya juga gak biasa banget /haha/_  
 _3\. Tak kusangka YoonMin kisahnya tak semulus angin gelebug/? malah kebawanya bikin patah hati._  
 _4\. Kalau Jin adiknya Raja, masa gak boleh bareng lagi dong? Ini mah bahagianya bikin galau eung._  
 _5\. Saya sadar diri kok. Huft, maafkan~~_  
 _sip, review abal dimaksudkan untuk memenuhi keinginan author dan sebagai permintaan maaf!_

Ritualnya biasa aja kok, malah kayaknya gak ada 'panas - panasnya' malah wkwkw. Maaf ya kisah Yoonmin tak semulus yang dirimu perkirakan wkwk. Sebenarnya menurut aturan kerajaan dilarang menikahi saudara sendiri terlebih laki - laki (namun pernah tertulis di sebuah novel berjudul _"Bu Bu Jing Xin"_ karya Tong Hua yang disadur jadi drama _Moon Lovers : Scarlet Heart Ryeo_ )

 **8\. Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

 _Apa Soohyuk bakal berada dipihak putih atau hitam ?_

Awalnya aku mau buat Soohyuk sebagai orang yang nantinya akan membantu Taehyung membongkar kejahatan Kim Hoo Myung dan putrinya Jaehee. Tapi disini aku semakin melihat kedekatan antara Woon dan Soohyuk. Alhasil kubuat dia berada di pihak hitam.-.v

 **9\. lombokriwit**

 _Bentar, tarik napas dulu. Oke, udah-AAAAAAAAAHDBDJDNDHQIEJDH. Kenapa aku baru nemuin fanfic sebagus ini sekarang?! Asli, suka banget sama semuanya. Mulai dari ceritanya, castnya, penggambarannya, sama nambah pengetahuan juga! KAPAN DILANJUT INI? YOONMIN JANGAN GANTUNG YA. KOOKIE SAMA SIAPA NANTI? HOSEOK? HOSEOK SINI SAMA AKU AJA-/kemudian digampar/ Oh iya, aku menemukan beberapa kata-kata yang agak ambigu. Seperti gomapseumnida(formal) tapi kenapa belakangnya pake embel -ah? Bukan menggurui, tapi itu agak mengganggu sih sebenernya. Hehe, aku juga masih belajar kok! Overall, aku suka! Awas aja kalo ini ngga lanjut. Kubeleh kamu .gak_

Untuk Hoseok sama Jungkook memang ada niatin untuk pairing diawal/? cuman bingung nanti yang jadi ukenya siapa kalau mereka berdua dipairing wks. Untuk Yoonmin tidak berakhir gantung, punya anak malah wkwk. Untuk penambahan -ah setahuku itu biasanya dilakukan untuk orang yang lebih tua ke yang lebih muda masih dalam kategori formal cuman sudah merujuk pada hubungan yang agak/mulai 'dekat'. Tapi jika ini menganggu akan Author koreksi ulang, terima kasih atas sarannya^^

 **10\. TaeJinKim**

 _ini gak bisa dilanjutin lagi author? suka banget sama cerita ini. berharap jin masih hidup dan bahagia sama keluarganya.. kusuka sama endingnya... Bagus banget... bikin sequel kalo boleh... itu jin yang sekarang reinkarnasi jin yang dulu? apa nasibnya akan sama kayak jin yang dulu? mencintai sodara (tiri) nya sendiri...? kalo boleh minta... sekali lagi... bikin in sequelnya... makasih kak author..._

= Untuk bikin sequel author belum kepikiran wkwk, maaf ya reader-nim. Dan untuk Jin dan Taehyung di epilog atau yang dimasa sekarang intinya mereka bakal bersama - sama kembali dan mungkin punya happy ending sesuai dengan imajinasi para reader sekalian. Makanya untuk mengobati rasa rindu kalian author sediakan _Spin-Off_ di chapter ini.

Semoga kalian suka!^^

 **Itu saja dari author, sampai berjumpa di Tmesis,** **вещие (Veshchiye) - Precognitive Dream, dan karya author lainnya!~**

* * *

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **Reader who left their review,**

 _ **SyubD, zielavienaz96, Elixir Edlar, Jung Yeon Jae, Zahara Jo, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, violanindya93, zhiewon183, VJIN, Guest,**_ _ **lalala, 1004, kincibts97, Stupefy-Jin, taejin, ORUL2, TaeJin, Ammiguns, Grydillian, hopemang, shienya, tao-ghel, FyKim, BlinkBlink88, Xiaver, aseuka, dandelion, vjinship, noname, Zfjwfz, wanyaa, Jun96, Kim Joungwook, VhyJisoo, Dee, e-elia, Jiminioon, KimAnita, QnQueen, taejinnie, Bts92ksj, BadSector99, imginaryblue, HuimangBTS, Nam0SuPD, KookieL, no name, X, sekarzane, Allshipper, laxyovrds, SunAEBi, Jungeunyoon, HyunShine, jiyoo13, ChiminsCake, kevin lost in galaxy, Ktaejin, Byunnie Uchiha, deebul, Hinter EBrille, ChimSza95, M2M, Eunsol Jung, MCNRS, yoongstae, Flory Khonifa Farez, V JIN, Summer Chii, ZiFanNamJin, lombokriwit, akunamotod, Michiyo Park, TaeJinKim, kacangcoklat, leekimrose, AmminaLyenata**_

 **A person who makes this fanfic as their favorites,**

 _ **Aiko Vallery, Ammiguns, BadSector99, Baka2Neko, Bety BI, Bts92ksj, ChiminsCake, Elixir Edlar, Eunsol Jung, Flory Khonifa Farez, Gummysmiled, HuimangBTS, Ineedtohateyou, JJJ147JJJ, Jellyjel00, Jun96, Jung Yeon Jae, Jungeunyoon, KimAnita, Kim Hanami, Kim Joungwook, Ktaejin, KurniaApridita, Lalixe, MCNRS, Michiyo Park, Mutnna, Nagyu331, ORUL2, Park In Jung -Hiatus, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Runch Randaa, Shandy1512, Snowywish12, Stupefy-Jin, Summer Chii, SunAEBi, TaeJinKim, TiFFs12, .BP20, VhyJisoo, ViolaAnindya3, WijayaKim17, Xiaver, Zahara Jo, ZiFanNamJin, agustinshintya16, akunamotod, chaeun97, deebul, e-elia, emamurasaki, harunanaserai, hell's dust, hopemang, hyerisong21, jiyoo13, kacangcoklat, kevin lost in galaxy, kimswifeuth, kincibts97, laxyovrds, lmnwind, lombokriwit, nchim97, onxyshapierblue, seiramochiii, sekarzane, shienya, , suhoxall, syuwgaaa, tao-ghel, violanindya93, wanyaa, zhiewon189, zielavienaz96**_

 **They are who follow this story since the beginning,**

 _ **Ammiguns, BadSector99, Baka2Neko, ChiminsCake, Elixir Edlar, Eunsol Jung, Flory Khonifa Farez, FyKim, Hinter EBrille, HuimangBTS, HyunShine, JJJ147JJJ, Jang ri Rin, Jellyjel00, Jiminioon, JinYesung, Jun96, Jungeunyoon, KeyName, KimAnita, Kim Hanami, Ktaejin, KurniaApridita, Lalixe, M2M, MIKO29, Michiyo Park, Mutnna, Nagyu331, Nam0SuPD, ORUL2, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Rnye, Runch Randaa, Shandy1512, Shin Meirin, Snowywish12, Ssiyeona, Stupefy-Jin, SugarKookies, Summer Chii, SunAEBi, TaeJinKim, TiFFs12, .BP20, ViolaAnindya3, WijayaKim17, Xiaver, Zahara Jo, ZiFanNamJin, akunamotod, chaeun97, charynlol, delkookie, e-elia, harunanaserai, hell's dust, hopemang, hyerisong21, jiyoo13, kacangcoklat, kikisan09, kimswifeuth, laxyovrds, lily hana, lombokriwit, .0823, meganehood, mongchi, naomi tabita, ninenanona, onxyshapierblue, seiramochiii, sekarzane, shinrivaille, suhoxall, syuwgaaa, tao-ghel, unicorn19kim, valent21, violanindya93, wanyaa, wldkdud, xxholynifflerxx, zhiewon189**_

 ** _And last special thanks to,_**

 _ **Taejinlover and (They came from Malaysia)**_

 _ **-Such a pleasure for me to make you enjoy your time while read my story despite obstacles in different languages-**_

 _ **AND I GIVE A REALLY WARM HUG FOR YOU, SILENT READER! XD**_

 **Itu saja dari author, sampai berjumpa di Tmesis,** **вещие (Veshchiye) - Precognitive Dream, dan karya author lainnya!~**


End file.
